EL LADO OBSCURO DE TU CORAZÓN
by lenore4love
Summary: Lovino es un chico bastante raro, tiene una mirada de desconfianza tatuada en sus ojos, es solitario, detesta salir al exterior y odia por encima de todo a la gente. Pero qué es lo que ha llevado a Lovino a convertirse en tal persona... ¿En qué clase de individuo te podrías llegar a convertir si todos los días fueras capaz de escuchar los pensamientos y sentimientos de la gente?
1. Chapter 1

EL LADO OBSCURO DE TU CORAZÓN

Prólogo.

Silencio… silencio… silencio… lo único que Lovino Vargas quería en su vida era escuchar solo el silencio.

La frase "las palabras lastiman", para el italiano ha tenido un sentido literal siempre, pues Lovino Vargas está maldito… toda su vida ha podido escuchar los corazones de la gente. No recordaba cuando comenzó pero desde que tenía memoria esta siempre había sido su cruz; desde apenas un bebé lo único que recordaba era el sonido constante de las palabras atosigándolo sin descanso, un eco que lo acosaba siempre.

-¡Cállense!- chilló un Lovino de seis años que hecho un ovillo en la esquina del salón de la guardería lloraba a todo pulmón.

Un montón de voces golpeteaban contra su cabeza, todas la mismo tiempo en diferentes tonos, diciendo diferentes palabras haciendo un zumbido insoportable.

-¡Cállense!- volvía a gritar poniéndose las manos en los oídos llorando desconsoladamente. A su lado, su mellizo Feliciano intentaba preguntarle que le pasaba pero Lovino no paraba de llorar y de gritar.

-Lovi ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele la cabeza?- una de las amables profesoras intentaba tranquilizarlo pero Lovino no hacía más que seguir llorando apretando fuerte sus manos contra sus orejas.

_¿Pero qué le pasa a este mocoso? ¿Por qué no se calla de una vez? Nadie aquí está haciendo ruido_

El niño podía escuchar claramente las palabras de la profesora así que ante esto hizo más intenso su llanto y sus gritos. ¡Todos estaban haciendo ruido! ¡Todos estaban hablando sin parar haciendo que su cabeza estuviera a punto de reventar!

-Ve~ hermanito… mamá ya viene, vas a estar bien- intentó tranquilizarle Feliciano.

No…no iba a estar bien porque seguía habiendo ruido alrededor… silencio… por favor, solo quería que todos guardaran silencio… que todos se callaran de una vez por todas.

_Niño raro. Está loco. Pero que niño tan extraño. Raro. Llorón. Está demente. Fenómeno._

Lo podía escuchar… lo escuchaba todo y cuando alzaba la mirada alcanzaba a ver a los otros niños que lo miraban diciendo estas cosas sin abrir la boca, todos al mismo tiempo repitiéndolo sin cesar, apuntándolo con sus ojos insultándolo con sus pensamientos.

-No estoy loco, no soy raro… cállense- decía apretando fuerte sus dientes pero entre más lo hacía el resto parecía más empecinado en seguir repitiendo aquello hasta colmar su paciencia.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó finalmente levantándose a punto de arrojarse contra el grupo de niños de quienes venían las voces pero antes de poder hacer algo la maestra logró atraparlo y alzarlo en brazos intentando calmarlo.

-¡Lovi, tranquilízate!- le pedía ella.

-¡Cállense, cállense, cállense! ¡Todos cállense ya!- gritaba llorando y retorciéndose en los brazos de la señorita que mandó a una de sus compañeras a llamar con urgencia a la madre de los mellizos.

Intentaron calmar a Lovino pero este no se dejaba, daba patadas y puñetazos, pretendía morder a todo aquel que intentara detenerlo. Pero fue finalmente Feliciano quien les dio la respuesta para que su hermano pudiera al menos dejar de llorar.

Lo dejaron encerrarse en uno de los armarios de la oficina, en la obscuridad, lejos del ajetreo del salón de clases. El niño cerró la puerta del armario y de nuevo se cubrió los oídos intentando con ello amainar el dolor en su cabeza. La obscuridad lo ayudaba, el parcial silencio también y cerraba sus ojos ocultándose de todo el exterior que lo lastimaba, escuchando el susurro del corazón de su mellizo que se preguntaba si estaría bien.

Lovino tenía por costumbre ocultarse en momentos de crisis, correr al lugar más estrecho y obscuro y quedarse ahí, de ser posible, hasta caer profundamente dormido, solo quería la tranquilidad que el silencio podía darle.

Pero mamá entonces llegó y escuchó todo el alboroto en su mente.

_¿Otra vez se puso agresivo? ¿Por qué le pasa esto? Oh no, tampoco lo quieren más en esta escuela… es la tercera en apenas un año. ¿Debería llevarlo al doctor?... pero no hay tanto dinero ¿Y qué haré con Feliciano? No puedo cambiarlo de escuela también, pero no querrá estar sin Lovino… ¿Qué debería hacer? Son demasiados problemas._

Su madre pensaba esto mientras que de su boca solo salía una disculpa tras otra. Lovino a sus escasos seis años llegó a la conclusión que su sola existencia representaba un problema para todos.

-Hermanito… mamá ya está aquí, ya podemos ir a casa- Feliciano le susurró desde el otro lado de la puerta, Lovino no quiso salir pero fue obligado por su madre que lo sacó de ahí, le acarició tiernamente la cabeza y lo tomó en brazos para llevárselo junto con Feliciano diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

Mentiras. Ella pensaba todo menos eso.

Pronto Lovino aprendió que la gente siempre miente.

Fue entonces que su viacrucis por diferentes médicos comenzó, todo gracias a la creciente preocupación de sus padres por esos episodios tan extraños que presentaba el pequeño. Primero lo llevaron con su pediatra de cabecera consultándole a que se debían los constantes dolores de cabeza de Lovino. No había nada.

Y fueron con otro doctor. Nada. Uno más y otro más, tantos que pudieron haber llenado un directorio entero.

_Solo quiere llamar la atención._

Todos pensaban lo mismo después de examinarlo, hacerle radiografías y todo tipo de estudio neurológico. Escuchaba esta frase como si fuera el punto final a su diagnóstico; solo un niño que buscaba atención y cariño de sus padres, un caso usual.

Entonces pasaron de los médicos a los especialistas y de los especialistas al psicólogo y del psicólogo al psiquiatra.

_Loco. Esquizofrénico. Enfermo mental._

Los pensamientos se volvían más pesados, más intensos. Lovino veía a papá y a mamá sonrientes tomándolo de la mano llenándolo de esperanzas de que todo estaría bien pero Lovino los escuchaba llorar todo el tiempo, a todas horas y ese llanto era por su culpa, esa tristeza llevaba su nombre.

Lovino comenzó a repudiar esas sonrisas porque podía escuchar a la perfección su dolor, empezó a sentir una repulsión que un niño de su edad no debería sentir al ver a sus padres intentando ser fuertes por él. Lo escuchaba todo, el quebrar de sus corazones y como estos se desmoronaban. Así que a muy temprana edad decidió llevar una gran carga en su pequeñito cuerpo.

-Ya no escucho nada- dijo una mañana después de levantarse; mamá y papá se miraron entre ellos y luego a él que repitió –Ya no escucho las voces ni me duele la cabeza, creo que ya estoy bien- mintió como había aprendido a hacerlo por parte de todo el que le rodeaba.

Sus padres corrieron a abrazarlo y hacerle infinidad de preguntas que él contestó intentando sonar natural y poco a poco mamá y papá dejaron de llorar y empezaron a reír una vez más, tan aliviados pero Lovino no se sintió así en absoluto.

Su costumbre de correr a esconderse a lugares extraños se volvió más frecuente, decía que era un juego entre Feliciano y él, pero no era así. Cuando sentía su cabeza estallar corría de inmediato al closet o debajo de su cama y se quedaba ahí por largas horas, apagaba las luces, se ponía las manos en los oídos y esperaba… esperaba… esperaba.

-Ve~… yo sé que aun puedes oírlas- le dijo Feliciano una noche que se infiltró a su cama bajo los cobertores y le ayudaba a cubrirse los oídos pues aunque Feliciano no podía escuchar nada, Lovino podía oír claramente a sus padres en la habitación de un lado pensando en problemas y dinero, volviéndose cada vez más distantes entre ellos.

-No se lo diré a nadie- le dijo Feliciano en susurros mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Feli, ya no quiero escuchar nada- dijo Lovino en voz baja para intentar apaciguar el dolor.

-¿Te duele cuando escuchas esas voces?- le preguntó Feliciano a lo que Lovino asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y te duele cuando yo te hablo?- le volvió a preguntar y esta vez el niño negó.

-Tú dices justo lo que estás pensando- respondió Lovino y Feliciano sonrió acercándose más a su hermano para que solo él pudiera escucharlo, a pesar de que estaban solos en la habitación y debajo de las cobijas de la cama.

-Entonces te prometo que yo siempre te diré lo que estoy pensando, yo no te voy a lastimar ve~- le dijo el menor al otro que solo asintió con la cabeza e intentó cerrar sus ojos para dormir.

Con esta promesa hecha, los hermanos siguieron creciendo intentando llevar una vida normal, pero para Lovino cada día era una tortura que se iba haciendo más y más grande conforme iba entendiendo mejor las cosas junto con el significado de las palabras. Y lentamente, como un cáncer que se expandía por su corazón… empezó a odiarlo todo a su alrededor.

Si es duro darse cuenta que una persona miente, es más duro aun aprender que todo el mundo miente; Lovino se daba cuenta de que la gente que lo rodeaba estaba en una constante contradicción, nadie era real a excepción de su hermano que fiel a su juramento le contaba hasta sus más íntimos secretos sin guardarse nada para él, pero el resto de la gente era diferente y fue gracias a ello que comenzó a evitarla y aislarse, tratando de alejarse todo lo posible de esa parte tan podrida que todo mundo parecía llevar sobre sí, temiendo infectarse de esa hipocresía.

Faltaba constantemente a la escuela con el pretexto de la migraña, muchas veces era cierto, otras ocasiones solo quería evitarse el mal rato de escuchar a sus maestros y a sus compañeros juzgándolo, Feliciano no siempre podía quedarse con él así que cuando Lovino se quedaba en casa se escondía bajo la cama y se quedaba dormido hasta que todos llegaban y el ruido se reanudaba.

Si pudo terminar la primaria fue gracias a que su madre tuvo que hablar con la directora del colegio explicándole acerca de sus problemas de salud. Fue así como llegó a la secundaria, convertido en un muchachito arisco, antisocial y huraño… su desprecio por la gente y su hipocresía crecía cada vez más rápido; incontrolable, como el flujo de pensamientos que todos los días llegaban a él.

_Que tipo tan pesado. Molesto. Da miedo. Deberían sacarlo de la escuela. Raro. Qué horror de persona._

De alguna manera Lovino se había acostumbrado a escuchar esto todos los días, cosas que hacían que el dolor punzante en sus sienes se volviera más intenso, así que se recostaba en su pupitre poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza apretando los dientes y mordiéndose la lengua para intentar ignorar la migraña.

_Ahí está otra vez, actuando raro. ¿Por qué hace eso? Es muy extraño. Debe estar loco. _

-¿Lovino, estás bien?- una muchacha de su clase, la más bonita y atenta una vez le preguntó cuándo lo vio en esa posición que a todos les parecía tan rara; el chico alzó la vista casi borrosa por lo fuerte del dolor de ese día y la vio ahí con ese gesto preocupado que hubiera podido engañar a cualquiera.

_¿Por qué yo tengo que preguntarle? Este tipo me da miedo, no quiero estar cerca de él._

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte a la enfermería, vamos- le dijo la chica, ahora con una sonrisa dulce ofreciendo su mano atentamente.

_¡Por favor que no me toque! _

-Mentirosa….- masculló Lovino pero la jovencita no lo escuchó así que se quedó ahí ofreciendo su mano aun pensando todo lo anterior, como una grabación que se repetía una y otra vez.

-¡Deja de mentir de una vez!- espetó Lovino levantándose de su asiento y empujando tan fuerte a la muchacha que la hizo caer y soltar un grito de sorpresa.

De inmediato todos voltearon a ver el espectáculo, algunos fueron a auxiliar a la chica que comenzaba a llorar por el susto y el golpe.

_¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡Desquiciado! ¡Enfermo! ¡Delincuente! Idiota._

-¡Cállense!- les gritó de pronto Lovino a todo mundo que se quedó paralizado por lo fuerte del grito pero sus mentes eran un embrollo de pensamientos, críticas e insultos, todos dirigidos a él.

-¡Cállense, cállense!- les gritaba el moreno retrocediendo por cada palabra que escuchaba, por cada cosa dedicada a él, por cada pensamiento que era más fuerte que los golpes.

Su cerebro entonces parecía estar punzando de manera mucho más dolorosa y de pronto sentía nauseas por la intensidad de su malestar. Solo quería que todos dejaran de pensar, dejaran de sentir… pero todo mundo lo hacía e incluso alumnos de otros salones se acercaban haciendo el barullo todavía peor. Dolía… dolía tanto.

Sabía que vomitaría si no se iba de ahí, así que empujando a todo aquel que quiso detenerlo para acusarlo con el profesor, logró hacerse paso y correr muy lejos de ahí; fue hasta la enfermería en donde sin importarle que ya no tenía seis años, ignorando el hecho de que era casi un adolescente se metió bajo la única cama del lugar, se llevó las manos a los oídos presionándolos con fuerza y cerró los ojos dejándose inundar en la obscuridad de debajo del colchón.

Todo era negro y silencioso, era como si la negrura del lugar lo reconfortara, estaba lejos de todo mundo así que solo escuchaba ligeros susurros que eran opacados por sus manos en sus oídos. Ya no quería estar ahí, odiaba la escuela, odiaba los lugares concurridos, odiaba a la gente... odiaba tener que vivir de esa manera.

-Hermanito- de pronto escuchó la voz de su mellizo en la enfermería, como supuso, a este no le fue difícil encontrar su escondite. Sin importarle ensuciar su uniforme, o verse ridículo, se metió bajo la cama junto con Lovino y como hacía cada vez desde que eran unos niños, puso sus manos sobre las del mayor.

-Me enteré de lo que pasó ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que llame a mamá?- le preguntó a su hermano que respiró profundo.

-Me quedaré un rato más aquí, pero no le digas nada a ella- respondió Lovino con voz baja como cada vez que tenía esos abscesos de dolor, temía que su propia voz fuera a lastimarlo.

Respiró al menos tres veces muy profundamente sintiendo la calidez de las manos de su consanguíneo sobre las suyas aislando todo sonido, intentando relajar sus hombros y su cuello esperando a que lentamente el dolor apaciguara.

-Oye hermanito ¿Crees que la enfermera nos regañe si nos ve aquí? Ve~- dijo Feliciano removiéndose bajo la cama en el piso.

-Que se vaya a la mierda- contestó Lovino haciendo reír a su hermano y manteniéndose en su misma posición.

Situaciones como esta se repetían con frecuencia, esos arranques violentos de Lovino que lo llevaban a golpear a sus compañeros, el que a mitad de una clase saliera corriendo del salón directo a la enfermería o al laboratorio y se quedara ahí escondido por el resto del día. Faltar por semanas enteras sin razón aparente, separarse de los grupos grandes de gente en las clases o en los recesos. Llegar a convertirse en una persona solitaria con una eterna mirada de desconfianza en sus jóvenes ojos.

Fue así como a base de un pésimo historial de conducta, bajas calificaciones y sin un solo amigo que no fuera su hermano, llegó a la preparatoria.

Para Feliciano tampoco fue fácil la escuela, era un chico débil que había desarrollado una fuerte dependencia por su hermano, por lo tanto el congeniar con alguien más le era casi imposible. Por supuesto sus compañeros habían notado esta extraña necesidad del menor de estar siempre con su mellizo así que los rumores y las burlas no faltaban.

Lovino hacía mucho había dejado de ser molestado pasando a ser completamente ignorado, pues de lo contrario podrías arriesgarte a una golpiza de su parte o algún arranque de locura inexplicable. Pero Feliciano era el blanco de todos gracias a su completa ineptitud a la hora de intentar defenderse.

_Ahí va el desviado. Niñita. ¿Acaso el incesto no es delito?. Qué asco. Par de enfermos._

-Feli ¿Por qué no me has dicho que la gente te molesta?- le preguntó Lovino a su hermano mientras ambos comían su almuerzo escondidos en una de las aulas viejas del edificio en desuso; el salón tenía las ventanas bloqueadas así que no dejaban pasar la luz haciendo ver el lugar muy tenebroso, por lo tanto la gente no se aparecía; era el lugar idóneo para Lovino.

-Ve~ no me molestan… solo dicen cosas- dijo el nervioso Feliciano encogiéndose de hombros, olvidando por un momento que no podía ocultarle nada a Lovino.

-Eso es molestarte- dijo Lovino viendo a su hermano que se removía en su lugar y seguía forzándose a sonreír… también odiaba esa parte de su mellizo.

-No me importa realmente, no debes preocuparte- contestó el menor.

_No me importa, porque ellos no entienden, no puedo enojarme con alguien que no tiene la culpa de no comprender._

Feliciano miraba directamente a Lovino mientras pensaba esto. Feliciano y Lovino habían creado esa manera secreta de comunicarse; cuando a Feliciano le daba pena o le costaba trabajo decir algo lo pensaba sabiendo que Lovino podría escucharlo, lo miraba a los ojos haciéndole entender que tenía el permiso de escuchar aquello, para que el mayor no se sintiera culpable de indagar en sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

-Eres un idiota- masculló el mayor entre los dos y siguieron comiendo.

Sin embargo a pesar de que a Feliciano no le molestara, no se podía decir lo mismo del otro hermano Vargas.

Los muchachos salían de la escuela camino a casa; Lovino no tenía nadie de quien despedirse o nadie a quien le importara llamarlo para invitarlo a salir para jugar videojuegos o verse con algunas chicas… sencillamente lo veían pasar como una sombra que rellenaba el paisaje.

Ambos iban cruzando el portón de la escuela a paso rápido como siempre pues Lovino detestaba estar mucho tiempo en la calle, ir y venir de la escuela a diario era una faena.

Al cruzar la acera se toparon con un grupito de adolescentes, todos de la clase de Feliciano y que comenzaron a reír de manera extraña cuando vieron a los hermanos pasar. Los consanguíneos no tuvieron que hacer muchas suposiciones para saber porque reían, mucho menos Lovino que podía escuchar con toda nitidez y claridad que era lo que pasaba por sus retorcidas cabezas.

El mayor se detuvo en seco cuando un montón de pensamientos obscenos llegaron a sus oídos… cosas que sobrepasaban lo ofensivo y de paso lo pecaminoso ¿Cómo era que esos chicos podían tener una mente tan podrida?

-¿Hermanito?- le llamó Feliciano al ver como Lovino se ponía rojo de la ira y sus manos comenzaban a temblar, de inmediato Feliciano vio a los muchachos y para cuando quiso dirigir su mirada a su hermano, este ya estaba embistiendo a uno de ellos.

Lovino hizo caer al joven y comenzó a golpearlo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, el resto de los chicos fueron en auxilio de su amigo y entre todos pudieron separar a Lovino que parecía una bestia enfurecida.

¡Que se callara! ¡Que se callara ese bastardo infeliz! ¡Que quedara tan mal que no pudiera formular ni un solo pensamiento o sentimiento nunca más en toda su maldita vida!

Lovino golpeaba la cara del muchacho con esta intención. No le importó cuando sintió uno de los dientes del tipo romperse por el impacto de su nudillo en su boca, no le importó cuando la sangre comenzó a brotar… ¡Solo quería que se callara de una maldita vez! ¡Que todos guardaran silencio!

-¡Esperen, no!- les pidió Feliciano intentando detener a los muchachos pero también resultó envuelto en el pleito.

Por supuesto, los mellizos estaban en desventaja numérica así que terminaron golpeados y tirados en la banqueta aunque el resto tampoco salió muy bien librado, habían terminado con una nariz sangrante, un diente roto y tal vez muchos moretones que tardarían en desaparecen.

Feliciano y Lovino fueron a casa llenos de cortes y cardenales por todo el cuerpo; su madre los regañó como era de esperarse y los mandó a su cuarto con un castigo que a Lovino le dio igual, ya era suficiente castigo el no haber podido acallar los pensamientos de ese tipo, hubiera querido matarlo para que guardara silencio para siempre.

-Ve~ hermanito, no vuelvas a hacer eso, es peligroso- le dijo Feliciano a su hermano mientras ambos estaban recostados en la cama del primero que se ponía un paño con hielos en su ojo hinchado.

-No me importa… se lo merecían, todo el mundo se lo merece- contestó Lovino a lo que Feliciano dibujó una expresión triste en su rostro.

-Los odio a todos… toda la gente debería desaparecer; el mundo debería destruirse y hacerse pedacitos, las personas deberían morirse de una vez- decía Lovino y Feliciano no dijo nada solo se quedó con la mirada gacha viendo de manera dolorida los nudillos despellejados y lastimados de su hermano.

A veces el menor deseaba tener la habilidad de Lovino y poder escuchar lo que realmente decía su corazón. Tal vez Lovino no odiaba a la gente… solo se sentía traicionado por todos.

Y la escuela terminó pero los problemas no… la maldición de poder escuchar cosas que no quería escuchar, de enterarte de los secretos más obscuros de la gente se tornó insoportable para Lovino que de alguna manera había intentado sobrellevarlo pero finalmente su paciencia se agotó.

Todo mundo piensa que sería increíble poder conocer la intimidad de la gente, claro, la información es poder y el saber estas cosas podría otorgarte muchos beneficios ¿Pero y si son secretos de tus padres? Secretos de esas imágenes de fortaleza, los pilares de tu familia… Lovino no pudo soportar más el nivel de hipocresía, no pudo soportar llegar a ver cómo incluso las personas más cercanas a él también tuvieran esa parte obscura y deplorable en ellos.

Por supuesto, nunca fue divertido enterarse una noche de que papá tenía una aventura con otra mujer.

Él siempre llegaba, desatándose la corbata, saludando con una sonrisa y tomando una cerveza del refrigerador. Se sentaba a la mesa, contaba algún chiste que escuchó en la oficina y después preguntaba a todos como había estado su día cenando como si no hubiera una mujerzuela con la que compartía la cama de algún hotel barato.

Y todos seguían con el acto excepto Lovino que enterraba con violencia su tenedor en la carne y encajaba el cuchillo como si fuera a apuñalar a alguien. Mientras todos reían, mientras desarrollaban esa puesta en escena de la familia feliz, el mayor de los hijos no podía abrir la boca y se convirtió en un espectador de esa patética pantomima. Papá perdió todo su respeto y de paso su cariño… su padre nunca supo por qué el repentino cambio de actitud de su hijo que no volvió a ser el mismo con él.

Tampoco fue divertido darse cuenta de que me mamá no se sentía feliz con su vida y todos los días para ella eran una tortuosa rutina en la que su juventud se le había ido como agua entre los dedos junto con la crianza de sus hijos y un matrimonio que se iba al diablo.

Y mamá fingía día a día que todo estaba bien, sonreía con esa dulzura usual, les preparaba la comida y les daba besos en la frente mientras les acariciaba el cabello como si aún fuera un par de muchachitos de diez años. Sin embargo Lovino escuchaba con atemorizante claridad a su madre hundiéndose cada vez más en su propia tristeza… comenzando a aferrarse a sus hijos para no quedarse sola, aterrorizada por la sola idea de quedarse vieja y abandonada sin haber logrado hacer algo más de su vida.

Lovino pasó de mirarla como a su amorosa y protectora madre a verla con una constante lástima que ella detestaba pero sabía ocultar muy bien ante los demás, incluso ante Feliciano el que seguía viviendo en una burbuja de mentiras bien elaboradas pues Lovino no se atrevió a reventar su fantasía.

El inminente divorcio llegó como la burbuja que se rompe cuando la inflas demasiado, se llenó de malas actuaciones y falsedades, todo se vino abajo desmoronándose con una rapidez impresionante pero que al mismo tiempo fue un punto culminante en la vida de Lovino quien decidió tomar las riendas de su propia vida.

Lo dijo muy claro: No estudiaría la universidad pues la escuela había sido un sinónimo de pesadilla hasta la preparatoria; no dependería de nadie porque no quería tener contacto con otra persona que no fuera su propio hermano, no quería tener nada que ver con esa maraña de gente que se empeñaba en mentirse incluso a ellos mismos. Estaba enfermo de la gente y todo lo que ellas y sus propios sentimientos y pensamientos representaban

-Viviré solo- anunció sin más un día y su madre al instante soltó a llorar casi implorándole que no se fuera de casa

_¡No quiero quedarme sola! No me abandones. No me dejes tú también. No quiero estar sola. No me dejes sola._

Eso era lo peor… las personas siempre lloraban por eso… la gente solo quería una manera de salvarse a ellos mismos de su propia desesperación aferrándose a alguien más que pueda hacerse cargo del peso de sus existencias. Lo odiaba… lo repudiaba… le asqueaba.

No cedió ante los ruegos lastimeros de mamá ni las peticiones de Feliciano así que se fue lejos, tan lejos como le fue posible en donde hubiera pocas personas. Vivía solo en una casa aún más aislada del pueblo al que fue a refugiarse, cortó relación con cualquiera con quien tuviera al menos un ínfimo lazo todo para aparentar que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Cambiaba constantemente de empleo puesto que los dolores de cabeza, sus arranques de escapar de las masas de gente lo obligaban a hacerlo, no se relacionaba con absolutamente nadie porque le disgustaba ver el verdadero ser de quien intentaba entablar algún tipo de amistad con él. Era milagro que durara unos meses en un trabajo pero lograba mantenerse a veces incluso con ayuda de Feliciano al único al que tenía en su agenda de contactos, por el único por el cual levantaba el teléfono.

Fue así como llegó a los 23 años y al inicio de nuestra historia.

¿Podrá Lovino esconderse toda la vida de los sentimientos del resto? Desprenderse de esa maldición a base de un aislamiento total… ¿O sería acaso que el eco de las emociones lograría llegar hasta él?... susurros que desde la distancia llegan a él trayéndole una sorpresa que nunca hubiera imaginado.

¿Podría su repudio a la gente hacerse más grande o esta parte de él se ablandaría al indagar un poco más en estos sentimientos que escuchaba en trozos, entremezclados con los de alguien más?... aun no estaba consciente de las cosas que podría traer el conocer a cierta persona, escuchar el corazón de un susodicho que podría cambiar algo significativo en él.


	2. Chapter 2

EL LADO OBSCURO DE TU CORAZÓN

Lovino Vargas estaba recostado en su cama, con sus manos sobre sus oídos se atrevió a entreabrir sus ojos lentamente encontrándose con la obscuridad de su habitación.

Silencio… silencio… silencio… todo era bendito silencio.

Con lentitud se quitó las manos de los oídos, habito que permanecía desde la infancia, y finalmente abrió por completo sus ojos.

Su cuarto era un lugar sencillo en donde solo estaba su cama, su mesita de noche, tocador y closet. Había hecho de esa habitación su refugio al pintarla de marrón obscuro y poner las cortinas más gruesas y obscuras que pudo encontrar en la única ventana del lugar. Ya no cabía en el armario, mucho menos debajo de la cama así que ese era el substituto de los lugares estrechos en los que solía ocultarse, otro mal hábito del que seguía sin poder deslindarse.

Por fin se despertó por completo y miró a todos lados intentando acostumbrar su vista a la obscuridad del lugar aunque de la cortina alcanzaba a colarse un rayo de luz que luchaba por entrar a la lúgubre habitación.

-¿Qué hora es?- se preguntó con voz patosa todavía ligeramente adormilado palpando la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama hasta alcanzar su reloj de pulsera, era justo medio día.

-Maldición, es tarde- se dijo entre dientes levantándose y yendo a abrir la cortina dejando por fin que algo de luz iluminara el lugar.

El paisaje escueto y casi desierto del exterior le daba los buenos días, un gato callejero husmeaba en su basura pero se escabulló lejos de ahí cuando escuchó a Lovino golpear la ventana para que se alejara y el animalito así lo hizo, lo vio correr hasta perderse entre otros cubos de basura.

El muchacho se estiró y salió de su habitación para prepararse un sencillo desayuno mientras hojeaba el periódico, una vez más buscaba empleo. El último trabajo no había funcionado en el momento que amenazó a su jefe al escuchar como planeaba hostigar a una de sus compañeras… al menos el tipo se quedó con un buen susto.

Tras haber tostado un par de panes y prepararse un café abrió el periódico marcando con un plumín rojo algunas opciones de trabajo.

Le dio una mordida a su pan tostado y un trago a su bebida mientras seguía repasando superficialmente los anuncios del periódico; al levantarse para ir por un poco de azúcar vio el teléfono fijo y en su contestadora al menos cinco mensajes de voz. El muchacho rodó los ojos al suponer que todos serían de Feliciano, el único que lo llamaba.

Dando un resoplido pulsando el botón para reproducir los mensajes y fue justo como había predicho: Se trataba de Feliciano.

"Ve~ hola hermanito ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que bien. Supongo que estás dormido o fingiendo que no estás, pero sé que andas por ahí evitándome. En fin, recuerda que pronto será el cumpleaños de mamá, ya sé que no te vas a aparecer por aquí así que al menos cómprale algo lindo y yo pasaré por el regalo. Ciao"

Casi todos los mensajes decían lo mismo solo que con unas cuantas variaciones, cosa que hizo que Lovino volviera a soltar otro gruñido de enfado y levantara malhumorado el teléfono para regresarle la llamada al menor.

Esperó un par de minutos hasta que su consanguíneo atendió el teléfono con su voz jovial de siempre.

-Oye idiota, ¿Qué es eso de que tengo que comprarle algo a mamá?- le preguntó antes de decirle un mísero hola.

-Ve~ bueno, es algo que la gente suele hacer cuando sus madres cumplen años y puesto que no vendrás a felicitarla es lo menos que puedes hacer- dijo con toda frescura Feliciano.

-Sabes que vivo en medio de la nada, no voy a encontrar nada para ella, además no creo que deba recordarte que estoy desempleado- decía el gruñón Lovino dándole mordidas agresivas a su pan tostado escuchando como su hermano al otro lado solo suspiraba como si cada año escuchara esa excusa.

-Puedes ir al centro de la ciudad, buscarle algo barato, escribirle una nota y yo se la entrego. Ve~ no es algo tan difícil- rebatió el menor molestando a Lovino que dejaba toscamente el pan sobre el plato.

-No te pongas altanero conmigo Feliciano, y sabes que sí es difícil para mí ir a ese maldito centro lleno de humanidad y todo ese desperdicio que hay ahí afuera. Cómprale algo de mi parte y ya, problema solucionado- propuso el mayor.

-No lo haré otra vez, tiene que ser algo que tú elijas y que venga de tu parte. Esto es en serio hermanito, nunca me has dicho porque desde hace años te portas así con mamá y papá… como si te hubieran hecho algo malo- dijo Feliciano en un tono de voz mas bajo.

Lovino se pasó la mano por el cabello y agradeció que su hermano estuviera muy lejos de ahí para no poder escuchar todas las especulaciones que pasaban por su cabeza en ese preciso momento.

-No empieces con ese tonito de voz y está bien, yo le compraré algo solo si dejas ese estúpido tema. Te llamaré cuando tenga el regalo- le espetó Lovino escuchando a su hermano reír desde el otro lado de manera soñadora.

-¡Gracias hermanito! Mamá se pondrá feliz aunque la haría más feliz si vinieras a verla- insinuó el menor.

-Y yo sería más feliz si dejaras de intentar chantajearme con eso, no voy a regresar a ese maldito lugar. Ya es logro que me atreva a salir de aquí solo por esas tonterías- dijo el molesto Lovino así que Feliciano no insistió más.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí. Avísame en cuanto tengas el regalo y pasaré por él- dijo Feliciano para no seguir peleando, sin embargo antes de que Lovino fuera a colgar, su mellizo lo detuvo.

-Hermanito solo una cosa más…- comentó su hermano –Cuando salgas… cuídate mucho- le pidió con un tono más serio que hizo al mayor fruncir el ceño.

-¡No soy un maldito invalido!- le espetó Lovino colgando de manera brusca el teléfono.

A veces le molestaba demasiado esa fibra sobreprotectora de Feliciano que seguramente le había comenzado a imitar al mismo Lovino; aun con ello se sentía molesto de que le hablara como si fuera una especie de discapacitado, uno que no podía estar rodeado de mucha gente.

Volvió a sentarse a la mesa refunfuñando y terminando a medias su desayuno. Estando un poco más tranquilo miró por la ventana de la cocina y de pronto comenzó a sentirse preocupado. Hacía casi un año que no iba a la ciudad y no quería sufrir una de esas crisis que luego le daban al estar en medio de grandes masas de gente. Tal vez Feliciano tenía razón y debería tomar sus precauciones.

Como odiaba tener que vivir de esa manera… aunque tal vez si fuera una persona completamente normal también le desagradaría la gente… había algo en las personas que sencillamente le impedía volverse cercano a ellas, le daban la sensación de que todas ellas representaban un peligro inminente.

Dejó el periódico doblado sobre la mesa y se fue a arreglar para salir, estando ya vestido y presentable se persignó frente al crucifijo que tenía en una de sus paredes cerca de la puerta, tomó su dinero, sus llaves y por ultimo su reproductor de MP3 junto con los enormes audífonos que se había conseguido precisamente para ocasiones como aquella.

Con el pasar del tiempo Lovino había aprendido diferentes trucos para sofocar el ruido y hacerlo más soportable; usaba la música a todo volumen y de alguna manera esto lograba ahogar un poco todo el sonido que venía de fuera; aun lo escuchaba por supuesto, pero no con la misma intensidad que lo haría de no traer sus audífonos puestos.

Abrió la puerta justo para encaminarse a su tortura cuando vio al mismo gato callejero que husmeaba en su basura, vilmente recostado en la alfombra de la entrada dejando que el sol matutino lo arropara en su duermevela.

-Pero que cómodo estás, pequeño bastardo- masculló el muchacho acariciándole la cabeza al animal que perezosamente abrió un ojo, miró al chico y volvía a dormirse.

-Cuida la casa y deja de husmear mi basura- le dijo al gato que soltó un apenas audible maullido como haciendo caso a la orden.

El muchacho se puso los audífonos y siguió con su camino a pie hasta la única parada de autobús repitiéndose muchas veces que esa era una pésima idea… definitivamente no quería tener que salir de su pueblo abandonado por la mano de Dios solo para una frivolidad como un regalo, podría solo escribir una carta llena de cursiladas y daría lo mismo, sin embargo el propio Feliciano podía llegar a ser mucho muy insistente (por no decir insoportable)

Lo que comenzó como nerviosismo al subir al transporte, se convirtió en ansiedad la cual iba creciendo a medida que el autobús se acercaba más a la ciudad; el número de pasajeros iba aumentando así que por cada persona que abordaba, Lovino subía cada vez más el volumen de su reproductor y apretaba los auriculares fuerte contra sus oídos de vez en cuando.

Ligeros murmullos empezaban a llegar pero eran apenas susurros que la música todavía podía opacar. Lovino intentaba respirar profundo mientras buscaba en que distraerse hasta que por fin el autobús llegó a la parada en donde él tenía que bajar. Al hacerlo el ruido se volvió un poco más alto, lo que lo hizo cotizar la idea de volver a subir al transporte y regresar a casa.

Pero no lo hizo, ya estaba ahí y si no compraba el bendito regalo Feliciano no solo no se lo perdonaría, sino que tendría excusas de sobra para chantajearlo con que fuera a ver a su madre, lo que era aún peor que un día en la ciudad.

Volvió a respirar profundamente, apretó los puños y comenzó a caminar por la ciudad evadiendo a la gente, como si el tocarla fuera a causarle algún tipo de daño. Justo como había temido, el zumbido de varias voces comenzaba a filtrarse por las almohadillas de los audífonos así que constantemente volvía a apretar estos contra sus orejas, ya había alcanzado el límite más alto del volumen por lo tanto optó por acelerar el ritmo de sus pasos tratando de no estar mucho tiempo cerca de las personas.

El ruido comenzaba a volverse molesto así que sin darse cuenta la arruga entre sus cejas se hizo cada vez más profunda al tiempo que palabras de frases entrecortadas llegaban hasta sus oídos. Entre la mezcolanza de voces alcanzaba a escuchar preocupaciones, frustraciones, enojos, sollozos y a veces pensamientos estúpidos o muy superficiales.

-Cállense…- masculló entre dientes el muchacho procurando no ser escuchado y pasando por enésima vez sus manos por los auriculares de los audífonos.

Apenas y echaba una mirada rápida por cada aparador, llevaba 25 minutos caminando y había llegado al punto en que no le importaba elegir algo bonito, solo quería comprar cualquier cosa y largarse de una vez por todas de ahí antes que seguir escuchando todo ese nido de voces y exclamaciones que se convertían en un ruido insoportable.

Maldijo a todo mundo cuando sin quererlo llegó a una concurrida calle, estaba en la esquina del semáforo y la gente comenzaba a acumularse esperando cruzar al otro lado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se mordió la lengua intentando ignorar el leve palpitar que empezaba a atacar sus sienes cuando un cúmulo de sonidos incesantes llegaban hasta sus oídos; tantos, que ya era inentendible e imposible de distinguir una palabra de otra.

-Rápido, cambia ya- pidió al semáforo a medida que ese panal de palabras se hacía más y más audible, casi podía sentir sus oídos doler y su cabeza también.

Finalmente el semáforo cambió de color y Lovino casi corrió hasta el otro lado escapando de la pequeña masa de gente que se había formado en la esquina. Para su buena suerte a unos pasos de ahí había una discreta tienda de accesorios para dama; se sintió afortunado y sin pensarlo dos veces entró.

Las voces femeninas de las mujeres que estaban en la tienda atacaron directamente a él quien de nuevo rechinaba los dientes.

_¿Esto se me verá bien? ¿Qué tal si no le gusta? Esto no me va. Mi cara es muy gorda. Mis ojos son muy pequeños. Mi piel no es tan clara para este tono. Tengo que verme mejor, necesito verme mejor._

Cosas como aquellas escuchaba Lovino entre los ritmos de la música que iba escuchando; por un momento le pareció increíble la maraña de pensamientos que las mujeres podían tener en su cabeza, casi todas ellas estaban enfocadas a su aspecto personal, pudo jurar que casi todas tenían en la mente algún complejo.

No le tomó mucho tiempo escoger la primera peineta con un decorado en pedrería que encontró y prácticamente corrió hasta la caja para pagar aun escuchando el montón de auto-criticas de todas las clientas que a pesar de estar posando frente a los espejos con actitud de modelo por dentro en realidad eran una lista entera de defectos y muy pocas cualidades.

-¿Su pago será en efectivo o con tarjeta?- preguntó la muchacha amablemente mientras Lovino torcía nerviosamente sus dedos sintiendo el palpitar de su cabeza y su cerebro subiendo de intensidad así que tardó un momento en contestar.

-Efectivo- dijo casi en un gruñido ahora pasándose las manos por el cabello de paso masajeando su cabeza intentando aliviar el dolor pero este iba haciéndose más fuerte conforme las chicas y algunas de sus parejas iban llegando. Más voces insoportables, más ruido que se iba llenando sus oídos, más dolor.

La dependienta se tomó su tiempo a la hora de envolver la peineta mientras que Lovino pasó de retorcer sus dedos a arrugar su playera al atraparla en su puño; las manos empezaban a sudarle y la música a través de sus audífonos ya no estaba ayudándole mucho.

La joven le entregó el pequeño paquete con una sonrisa y una invitación para que visitara la tienda pronto, el castaño pronunció un gracias entre dientes y salió rápidamente de ahí para encontrarse con otro mar de gente que solo logró empeorar su dolor de cabeza que no tardaría en convertirse en migraña.

Soltó un quejido cuando la ola de pensamientos y sentimientos se combinaron y llegaron a él como una bomba de sonidos. Ya no escuchaba la música y sabía que eso no era normal así que sacó su reproductor de su bolsillo notando que la pila se había agotado ya que no se le había ocurrido cargarlo antes de salir de casa.

Maldijo en voz alta ganándose por ello un par de miradas de reprimenda por no decir que unas cuantas palabras también. El ruido iba directo a él y de pronto la migraña se hizo paso.

_Voy llegar tarde. No puedo creer que me haya hecho eso. Voy a matar a mi jefe. Necesito dinero. Ya no puedo estar con él. Tiene cinco minutos para aparecerse. No encuentro mi teléfono. Hoy llega papá de viaje. ¿Cómo le pido el divorcio?. Tengo que pasar el examen a como dé lugar. Todos son estúpidos. Ya no quiero estar aquí. Odio esto._

Lovino cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras caminaba a un lado de cada persona escuchando cada cosa que pasaba dentro de ellos y era como si alguien estuviera gritándole directo en los tímpanos. Su dolor de cabeza empezaba a ser insoportable.

-Cállense ya- volvió a decir en voz muy baja mordiendo esta vez su labio inferior para intentar soportar el dolor sin que las lágrimas se le saltaran de los ojos.

Tenía que irse de ahí cuanto antes pero toda la calle estaba abarrotada y entre más caminaba más y más gente iba y venía. Dolía… su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

Respiraba pausadamente e intentando parecer discreto se cubría los oídos pero era en vano, había mucha gente y tantas personas eran sinónimo de un ruido que no podía soportar.

Fue hasta la parada del autobús pero estaba atestado de gente, quiso optar por el tren subterráneo pero dejó de ser opción cuando también se encontró con el lugar engentado. Fue así como comenzó a caminar en busca de un lugar menos concurrido, se detuvo en una esquina cuando el dolor comenzó a nublarle la vista, recargó su frente en la pared intentando recuperarse un poco aun percibiendo las fortísimas pulsaciones en sus sienes.

-Tranquilo, solo tranquilízate- se decía con la voz cortada por lo intenso de su dolor e intentó seguir con su camino un par de calles más hasta que vio una pequeña cafetería en la que solo había una mesa ocupada; no lo pensó mucho antes de entrar rápidamente y sentarse en una de las mesas.

Recargó sus codos en ella y escondió de inmediato su cabeza entre sus brazos protegiéndose de algo que el resto no lograba ver.

Aun escuchaba voces que venían de todos lados pero eran menos que las de momentos atrás; oía de vez en cuando a los transeúntes y a los tres chicos que estaban unas cuantas mesas mas alejados de él.

Los muchachos bebían un café _capuccino _y mordisqueaban un _croissant _mientras hablaban. Había otros encargados que iban y venían de la cocina sin reparar en Lovino

-Ya dinos _Antoine_ ¿Cuándo tendrás tiempo para una reunión con tus amigos?- un rubio de acento afrancesado preguntaba.

_Presiento que últimamente solo da pretextos para evitarnos. ¿Habrá algo mal con él?... no, es Antonio, él _siempre _está bien._

-Cállense- soltó Lovino de nuevo entre dientes al escuchar al francés hablar y pensar.

-Fran tiene razón, hace años que no vamos a una fiesta de verdad; todos sabemos que ahora somos adultos responsables y esas estupideces, pero ir a tomarnos una cerveza como Dios manda no le hará daño a nadie- un muchacho albino de marcado acento alemán continuó la charla.

_Sáquenme de esta mierda de rutina, si paso otro día más yendo al trabajo y regresando directo a casa me voy a matar. Vamos Antonio, tú siempre tienes algo que hacer, tú _siempre _estás bien y dispuesto a divertirse._

-Cállate- repitió Lovino al escuchar lo que el alemán ojirrojo realmente sentía.

-Gilbert tiene razón_ mon amour. _Eres tú el que anda por la vida con una sonrisa y animando a todo el mundo, contágianos un poco de esa felicidad innata tan tuya- el muchacho francés volvía a hablar con un tono meloso

_No estoy bien…_

Lovino escuchó esto con una intensad diferente al resto de las voces así que no pudo evitar dar un saltito cuando esta frase en específico lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Vamos Antonio! Ya quisiera yo poder sonreírle a la vida como tú haces todos los días, dinos tu secreto- le insistió el albino.

Una risa jovial y animosa por parte de una tercera persona se escuchó en el café.

_¡No estoy bien!_

Una vez más Lovino tuvo un sobresalto al escuchar esto no como una exclamación sino como un verdadero grito, por lo tanto con su cabeza aun entre sus brazos desvió sus ojos buscando a la persona perteneciente de esa voz.

-No sé de qué hablan, no es ningún secreto, supongo que solo vivo mi vida normalmente, ustedes exageran- contestó el dueño de aquella voz que gritaba; esta vez en cambio se escuchaba risueña y el chico castaño de los enormes ojos verdes les sonreía con un gesto brillante a los otros dos jóvenes.

_¡No estoy bien! ¡No estoy bien!_

Su corazón volvía a repetir y Lovino frunció el ceño ante lo fuerte de esa voz interior.

-Qué envidia Antonio, vives una vida muy cómoda y relajada; tú no sabes lo que es preocuparte por cosas que vienen con la rutina. Ah… ojalá yo pudiera llevar mí día a día con esa felicidad que siempre te estás cargando- dijo exageradamente el peliplateado recargando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano viendo al tal Antonio que reía jocosamente con una gigantesca y radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

_No estoy bien no estoy bien no estoy bien no estoy bien no estoy bien no estoy bien no estoy bien no estoy bien no estoy bien ¡NO ESTOY BIEN! ¡DENSE CUENTA, NO ESTOY BIEN! ¡POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN DESE CUENTA! ¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR SALVEME!_

Lovino volvió a soltar otro quejido y de inmediato se llevó ambas manos a los oídos recargando su cabeza en la mesa intentando opacar ese grito que sonaba más como un suplica desgarradora.

-¡Cállate, cállate!- pidió Lovino presionando con más fuerza sus manos contra sus orejas volviendo a cerrar sus ojos.

El castaño se movió bruscamente al hacer esto así que llamó la atención de los otros tres que estaban presentes y voltearon a verlo.

-Oye, tienes un cliente- el alemán le dijo al ojiverde que en el instante se levantó dejando ver un delantal y de una de las bolsas de este sacó una libreta de notas. En su playera se podía ver el logotipo bordado de la cafetería.

El castaño era un empleado que al parecer había tenido un rato libre y no se había percatado de la presencia de Lovino. Se acercó hasta el moreno a paso apresurado esperando no haber hecho enojar al cliente

-Disculpe la demora. Bienvenido ¿Ya sabe lo que va a ordenar o quiere ver la carta?- preguntó el chico, su gran sonrisa seguía tatuada en su rostro brillante.

Lovino lentamente sacó su cabeza de entre sus brazos y clavó sus ojos marrón en los verde esmeralda que por un momento también le parecieron tan risueños como el resto de su rostro.

-Deja de hacer eso- ordenó Lovino directamente y sin tapujos haciendo que el chico riera nervioso.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó el recién descubierto mesero a lo que Lovino frunció aún más su seño y se pasó las manos por sus sienes sin dejar de ver al otro.

-Deja de sonreír, hipócrita- le dijo sin más Lovino logrando que Antonio se descolocara por completo ante estas palabras.

_¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?_

-Ah… perdón, si hay algo que le haya molestado siéntase libre de decírmelo e intentare lo posible por arreglarlo- solo aquello se le ocurrió decir al ojiverde mientras que Lovino volvía a esconder su cabeza entre sus brazos. No podía hacer nada.

-Déjame en paz- contestó Lovino intentando ignorar los comentarios que venían por parte del otro castaño.

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó Antonio que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, sobre todo al ver la manera en que Lovino se pasaba las manos afanosamente por la cabeza.

-Te digo que me dejes en paz, no me hables ¿Acaso no puedes hacer eso?- dijo en un tono agresivo el italiano ahora enterrando sus dedos entre sus hebras achocolatadas.

-Eh… si… pero, aun no me ha dado su orden.- debatió Antonio que estaba pensando muy seriamente en llamar al gerente. Escuchó al cliente gruñir y soltar una especie de quejido de dolor.

-Lo que sea, trae lo que sea y no… vuelvas… a hablarme- decía de manera entrecortada el chico que también apretaba sus mandíbulas junto con sus dedos en su cabeza, los cuales pasaron hasta sus oídos.

Antonio entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no iba a bien, no se trataba solo de un joven cliente gruñón que quería ir a hacerle pasar un mal rato; al parecer algo le sucedía.

-¿Se siente bien?- volvió a preguntarle Antonio poniéndole una mano en el hombro al otro que de inmediato se levantó y con violencia quitó la mano del mesero de encima suyo.

-¡No me toques!- gritó parándose y de paso tirando la silla. Antonio se hizo para atrás mientras que los otros dos chicos presentes volteaban a verlo junto con algunos cuantos transeúntes que pasaron por ahí en el momento preciso en que esto pasaba.

_¿Qué le sucede? Que extraño. Parece que está loco. _

-Ca… cállense- dijo Lovino llevándose de inmediato las manos a las orejas.

-Nadie ha dicho nada- comentó Antonio que lo miraba con algo de miedo.

Lovino de nuevo sentía el acoso de las miradas junto con el de las palabras, todas puestas en él, todos los pensamientos dirigidos a él… justo como cuando era un muchachito… exactamente igual que antes.

-Cállense- volvía a decir ignorando a Antonio pero esto solo hizo que el coro de voces se hiciera más fuerte.

Clavó sus ojos en el piso evitando a propósito el ver las miradas de todos que seguramente eran el acompañamiento perfecto para toda aquella colección de pensamientos desagradables. Basta… basta…

Instintivamente buscó un lugar al que correr a esconderse, sus ojos pasaron del piso a recorrer el lugar y de inmediato se dirigieron hasta una pequeña bodega que estaba casi a un lado de la barra de la cafetería; no dudó ni cinco segundos antes de correr hasta ahí y encerrarse poniéndole el pestillo a la puerta en el instante mismo en el que Antonio lo alcanzó, prácticamente le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¡No puede entrar ahí!- le dijo el mesero al muchacho que buscó el interruptor de la luz y la apagó; aunque aún era de día la bodega había quedado sumida en una parcial obscuridad.

Lovino se dejó caer en el piso llevándose las manos a los oídos y cerrando sus ojos; escuchaba los gritos de Antonio y otros encargados al otro lado junto con las vibraciones de la puerta al ser golpeada ordenándole que abriera.

Escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas sintiéndose como el chiquillo de seis años que temía a las voces.

Por todos los cielos, ya tenía 23 años… no podía estar haciendo eso en un lugar público. Lo sabía pero ahí estaba, hecho un ovillo escondido en un estrecho lugar obscuro intentando alejar todo el ruido que lo lastimaba. Deseando que todo desapareciera.

-Oye, no te vamos a hacer nada pero tienes que salir de ahí- una vez más era la voz de Antonio.

¡Ya sabía que no le iban a hacer nada!... no les temía a ellos… temía al ruido, temía salir y tener que enfrentar todo aquello, no quería.

Escuchó otro murmullo por parte de las personas que seguían afuera, un acento francés y otro alemán se sumaban; hacían suposiciones mientras que otros seguían golpeando contra la puerta, ya habían mandado a alguien más a buscar la llave de la bodega. Lovino por su parte seguía oculto en el resguardo de la obscuridad intentando esta vez encontrar algo de silencio.

_Justo esto tenía que pasarme en las primeras semanas de trabajo. Se tratará de algún enfermo mental. Como hay gente rara en este mundo. Deberíamos llamar a la policía o a un psiquiátrico._

-¡Cállense de una maldita vez!- les espetó el italiano desde dentro pateando la puerta sobresaltando a todos que voltearon a verse dudosos ya que todo ese tiempo habían estado hablando en susurros precisamente para no alterar al muchacho.

Antonio miró nervioso la puerta y uno de sus colegas lo empujó hacía ella diciéndole que él era quien más tacto tenía con las personas, él podría hacer entrar en razón al peculiar cliente que había llegado a armar tremendo revuelo a la cafetería. Todos coincidieron con esto, Antonio siempre era amable, atento y era como un imán para la gente, tenía un aura que lograba calmar y hacer sentir mejor a quien estuviera en su compañía.

El ojiverde quiso negarse pero fue tanta la insistencia que accedió con la condición de que si no lograba convencerlo se verían obligados a usar la fuerza y de ser necesario, incluso llamar a la policía.

Antonio volvió a tocar la puerta y recargó su oreja en ella.

-Oye, si no sales de ahí van a llamar a la policía y no creo que seas una mala persona… tal vez solo has tenido un mal día- comenzó a decir el ojiverde

_Yo sí que estoy teniendo un mal día por tu culpa. Anda, salte de ahí de una vez… deja de comportarte como un niño ¿Crees que todos podemos correr a escondernos cada vez que la pasamos mal? Ya quisiera yo poder hacer eso todos los malditos días._

Lovino desde dentro frunció el ceño y volvió a patear la puerta asustando a Antonio que no se esperaba esto.

-¡Lárgate!... déjame en paz- le gritó Lovino que solo buscaba poder dejar todo en un completo silencio pero sencillamente era imposible.

-No puedo hacer eso porque estás justo en la bodega. Mira, mis jefes se están poniendo algo ansiosos ¿Por qué no mejor me dices que puedo hacer por ti para solucionar esto y que no haya consecuencias graves?- preguntó de nuevo Antonio.

_Vamos muchacho, si esto sigue así voy a empezar a pensar que todo el mundo ya enloqueció y no soy el único… no me hagas perder más la fe en la humanidad y sal de ahí._

Lovino volvió a hundir su cabeza entre sus manos y piernas… otra vez estaba causando problemas… una vez más era la causa de preocupaciones de todos.

-Quiero que todos desaparezcan- masculló Lovino sin esperar que el otro fuera a escucharlo.

-No digas esas cosas tan pesimistas, sería triste que todo mundo fuera a desaparecer, te quedarías completamente solo- dijo Antonio entre risitas.

_Si, que todos desaparezcan y el mundo se vaya al demonio, tampoco es como si a mí me importara demasiado lo que pase conmigo._

El castaño escondido en la bodega escuchaba claramente lo que Antonio realmente pensaba así que no pudo evitar clavar su colmillo en su propio labio por la rabia que le daba ese doble acto por parte del ojiverde ¿A quién intentaba engañar con esas palabras huecas?

-La gente como tú debería ser la primera en desaparecer- dijo abiertamente Lovino, su voz se tornó mortalmente fría y sus ojos que segundos antes parecían adoloridos y suplicantes de pronto perdían su brillo de una manera atemorizante al decir justo esto.

Escuchó al mesero reír desde el otro lado de la puerta, un sonido hueco le hizo pensar que estaba recargando su cabeza contra la puerta junto con sus dos manos.

-Eso fue muy cruel- dijo Antonio en una voz que se tornó un tanto desanimada, pero incluso acompañó esto con una risita débil.

_Eso ya lo sé… no tienes porqué recordármelo… _

A diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, esta vez la voz en su interior se escuchó rota… quebrada, dando la impresión de que eran palabras sacadas junto con un largo suspiro de cansancio. Una voz exhausta.

Que detestable, que deplorable era aquel tipo… ya recordaba ahora porque odiaba tanto a la gente; repudiaba en demasía esas caretas superficiales que se ponían para el resto, todos los días preparaban un acto estúpido en dónde parecían estar entreteniendo a un público que era el mundo en general. Que rabia, que asco le daba ese muchachito con su carita sonriente que detrás escondía esos pensamientos que seguramente ya le habían carcomido su verdadero rostro, podría ser que desde hacía mucho la máscara ya se le había encarnado y ahora una especie de lepra le devoraba todo por detrás. Misma lepra que Lovino escuchaba con toda claridad.

_Creo que no piensa salir de aquí, pero si llamamos a la policía se va a armar un caos y no estoy de ánimos para soportar eso… quiero irme a casa…_

-Si quieres puedes contarme que te pasa y encontraré alguna manera para ayudarte. Vamos, dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?- dijo de nuevo en ese tonito alegre y condescendiente, con una amabilidad que CASI sonaba sincera.

_¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que ayuda a todos otra vez? ¿No se dan cuenta de que estoy demasiado cansado para estar salvando a todo mundo? Estoy harto de tener que sacar a todos del hoyo mientras yo me estoy hundiendo cada vez más. Sal de ahí… solo sal y termina este drama, por favor… estoy cansado de esto._

-¡Te estoy diciendo que te calles, cállate!- gritó esta vez encolerizado Lovino levantándose y golpeando repetidamente la puerta con sus puños en un arranque de agresividad, los dueños temieron que fuera incluso a romperla.

Antonio se sobresaltó y se hizo unos pasos para atrás pero volvió a recargarse en la puerta apoyando su oído en ella escuchando como al otro lado el italiano respiraba agitadamente como si le costara hacerlo.

-Solo… solo guarda silencio…- le decía el castaño dentro de la bodega bajando la voz sintiendo como su cabeza seguía siendo atacada por pulsaciones de dolor.

-Lo siento pero necesito convencerte de alguna manera para que salgas de ahí y no pararé hasta que lo hagas. Sal de ahí ¿Quieres? ¿Qué puede ser tan malo que necesites encerrarte en una bodega?- Le preguntó Antonio endulzando el tono de su voz; se escuchaba alegre y positivo, casi como uno de esos tipos que dan discursos motivacionales y que venden por televisión. Solamente le faltaba explicar un efectivo programa de 10 pasos para la auto superación personal.

Sin embargo… su verdadera voz era todo lo contrario, Lovino por un momento sentía que se trataban de dos personas diferentes.

_Si yo fuera tú me quedaría encerrado en esa bodega hasta perder la consciencia y no saber nada de mi ¿Podrías hacerme un espacio para dejarme pudrir?... En serio… ya no soporto más, ya no puedo más… ojalá yo pudiera ser como tú y solo encerrarme para escapar. Estoy enfermo de todo esto._

Lovino soltó un larguísimo quejido y fue a ponerse de cuclillas en el piso de nuevo cubriéndose la cabeza para menguar el dolor, para acallar todo. ¡Era él quien estaba cansado y enfermo!

-Te prometo que todo va a estar bien- Antonio remató en un intento de consuelo.

Lovino entonces abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, tanto que sus parpados no podían abrirse más. No… ese imbécil no se había atrevió a decir eso ¿Cierto? ¡No acababa de decir la mentira más grande de todas!

"Todo va a estar bien" ¿Se lo prometía? MENTIROSO MENTIROSO MENTIROSO. Mentiroso como mamá, mentiroso como papá… triste individuo que ni siquiera era capaz de engañarse a sí mismo y se estaba pudriendo en su propia miseria se atrevía a prometerle que todo saldría bien. Que con una sonrisita artificial y un acto bien preparado, que con ponerse la mascarilla de una mueca feliz bien pintada todo mágicamente se iba a solucionar.

Lovino sintió verdaderas nauseas, mientras una mano la dejaba en su oído la otra la llevó a su boca… quería vomitar…

Reprimió las arcadas como pudo y lentamente volvía a cubrirse los oídos mientras intentaba fijar su mirada borrosa en algún punto.

Ya no quería estar ahí, mejor dicho, ya no podía estar ahí… era hora de irse a casa.

-Llamen a mi hermano…- dijo sin más Lovino, su voz era baja, como siempre temiendo que su propio tono fuera a lastimarlo. Estaba muy cansado también…

Apenas recibió la llamada, Feliciano salió volando de casa e hizo un trayecto de cuarenta minutos hasta la dirección que los encargados le habían indicado; el muchacho llegó acelerado después de haber corrido por la ciudad entera en busca del café y apenas entró preguntó por Lovino que seguía encerrado en la bodega escuchando lo que casi parecían plegarias por parte del animoso Antonio. Todos parecían un poco descolocados puesto que el muchacho ni siquiera preguntó qué había pasado, solo se encaminó directo a la bodega para tocar la puerta.

-Ve~ hermanito, soy yo, Feliciano- como si estas fueran las palabras mágicas y una especie de "Ábrete Sésamo" escucharon como se retiraba el pestillo de la puerta y Feliciano entró.

Vio a Lovino en el suelo encogido con su cabeza entre sus rodillas, como incontables veces lo vio antes, el mayor se mantenía cabizbajo, la sombra de su flequillo cubría sus ojos y tenía sus manos puestas en sus oídos. Feliciano se acuclilló frente a él poniendo sus manos tibias sobre las de su consanguíneo para luego recargar su frente en la del mayor.

_Estoy aquí… vamos a casa_

Feliciano le dijo de esa manera secreta que tenían para comunicarse. Lovino respiró profundo un par de veces antes de asentir con su cabeza y levantarse ayudado de su hermano para luego salir por fin de ahí.

-Perdonen las molestias- dijo Feliciano educadamente escuchando una larga, muy larga reprimenda por parte del gerente de la cafetería que el menor de los hermanos escuchaba sumisamente mientras repetía varias disculpas unas tras otra.

-Cállate de una maldita vez, bastardo inútil- espetó entonces Lovino, su tono era agresivo pero igualmente frío que hizo que el gerente se quedara un poco sorprendido y dejara de hablar por unos segundos pero antes de poder seguir con sus reclamos el italiano jaló a su hermano menor para salir del lugar.

-Qué bueno que todo se solucionó. Te dije que todo saldría bien- Antonio le dijo cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la puerta.

El ojiverde sonreía de oreja a oreja, en sus mejillas se formaban un par de hoyuelos producto de ese gesto feliz. Lovino le dedicó una mirada cargada de desprecio, tanto que sus ojos habían perdido por completo su brillo opacado por esa sombra de profundo resentimiento.

-Eres una farsa- le dijo el de ojos chocolate justo antes de salir sin siquiera molestarse en ver la expresión descolocada del otro moreno.

Feliciano había pedido un taxi y a pesar de que el chofer le advirtió que saldría un poco caro el trayecto de dos horas hasta la casa de Lovino, al menor no le importó lo que tendría que pagar siempre y cuando su hermano pudiera estar tranquilo.

Subieron al auto y este emprendió la marcha, Lovino no paraba de escuchar los pensamientos del conductor que no iban más allá de problemas cotidianos; así que hizo un recuento de lo que acababa de pasar… por supuesto, no era la primera vez y seguramente no sería la última.

Sin embargo si era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien gritar de esa manera desde dentro de su corazón y peor aún… que pudiera formar esa sonrisa espectacular en su rostro engañando a todo mundo.

-¿Por qué la gente miente?- preguntó Lovino aun en voz baja mirando con indiferencia el paisaje de la calle transitada, daba la sensación al ver aquel gesto en él, que el muchacho no pertenecía al resto de ese mundo.

Feliciano volteó a verlo sin estar muy seguro de si era una pregunta al aire o si realmente se dirigía a él, aun así contestó también mirando por la ventanilla tratando de encontrar la respuesta en cada rostro de los transeúntes.

-Puede ser porque de esa manera todo es más llevadero… mentiras blancas para enfrentar nuestra realidad- contestó el menor y Lovino solo siguió viendo a la gente, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Feliciano, el cual se había obligado a decir cada intimo secreto para no lastimar a su hermano… el que no se podía dar el permiso de mentir para hacerle frente al mundo como todos los demás.

/

**Notas de la autora porque me gusta entrometerme en cada capítulo.**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer que le hayan dado oportunidad a esta idea que llevaba mucho tiempo acosando mi cabeza pero que hasta ahora me puse los ovarios suficientes para darle forma, escribirla y publicarla. De verdad gracias por los reviews y los favs.**

**Por otro lado no sé qué maldita fijación tengo con convertir a los personajes risueños y amorosos de Hetalia en desperdicios humanos retacados de miseria y amargura además de hacer de Romano uno de mis mártires favoritos… ah… no me arrepiento de nada.**

**Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que Toño y su pesimismo oculto tras su sonrisa de solecito alegre les haya también gustado. **


	3. Chapter 3

EL LADO OBSCURO DE TU CORAZÓN

Lovino bien pudo haberse convertido en un gran cultivo de musgo cuando cumplió su segundo día tirado en cama en medio de la obscuridad de su habitación solo escuchando el tenue tic tac que venía de su reloj de pulsera que estaba en su mesita de noche.

No tenía ánimos de nada, se suponía que aquella tarde tenía una entrevista de trabajo pero su cuerpo le ordenaba quedarse ahí tirado… muy dentro de él sabía que tenía miedo de salir.

¿Cuántas veces había pasado por aquella situación? Siempre era lo mismo, eran como constantes recaídas de una enfermedad incurable; igualmente sabía que pronto se recuperaría así que esa tarde se dio permiso de quedarse ahí por segundo día consecutivo.

Tirado en su cama, con brazos y piernas extendidos lánguidamente además de su mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, el muchacho pudo escuchar el arañar de unas patitas en su ventana sin embargo no se levantó de la cama sino hasta que este rasgueo contra el cristal se volvió un poco desesperante.

Con esfuerzos y luchando contra su pereza se levantó yendo hasta su ventana arrastrando sus pies y al recorrer la cortina se encontró con el gato callejero que solía husmear en su basura y tomar el sol en el umbral de su puerta.

-Otra vez tú, sinvergüenza- dijo con la voz ronca por no haber hablado por tantas horas. Abrió la ventana y soltando un maullido el gato se escabulló dentro.

Con todo cinismo, el felino recorrió con sus ojos claros todo el lugar y finalmente encontró la cama de Lovino como un lugar cómodo para él.

-Oye ¿Quién te dio permiso de subirte ahí?- le espetó al animal que como si se estuviese burlando del castaño solo lo miró un segundos y luego procedió a lamer sus patas en una actitud arrogante, o al menos eso le pareció a Lovino que volvió a su cama recostándose a un lado del gato.

Frunciendo el ceño, el castaño le acarició la cabeza al gato mientras este seguía metido en su tarea de acicalar su pelaje, de vez en cuando escuchaba un ronroneo gutural salir del animal.

Se entretuvo pasando sus manos por el pelaje suave del animal, examinando sus ojos de rendija y el color azul en ellos, de vez en cuando por mero capricho apretaba sus patitas viendo sus garras salir cuando el gato se ocupaba en lamer otra parte de su largo cuerpo sin importarle realmente que Lovino estuviera usando sus patas como juguete.

-Qué fácil debe ser tú vida, metiéndote a casas ajenas y solo dedicándote a comer y dormir- le dijo el castaño pasándole los dedos por detrás de las orejas al felino dejando sus patas en paz y viendo ahora como se recostaba tranquilamente.

-¿Ustedes también tienen sus preocupaciones?... o es acaso que solo las personas piensan demasiado y dicen muchas mentiras para intentar hacer menos pesadas esa carga…-

El animalito parecía estar poniendo atención a lo que de pronto se sentía como un soliloquio, ya que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Lovino que seguía acariciando tranquilamente el pelaje del gato que se dejaba mimar, muy perezoso como para evitar el contacto.

-¿O tú también estás muy cansado de todo esto?... te entiendo- le volvía a decir al gato por fin dejando su mano en el vientre cálido del animal que se mantenía impasible sintiendo los dedos de Lovino pasar por su estómago de arriba abajo.

-Yo también quisiera pasarme la vida acostado solo haciendo mi voluntad sin preocuparme del resto de la gente… ¿A ti te importa el resto de las personas o solo te aprovechas de ellas?- le preguntó de nuevo al animal que esta vez solo se relamió la boca como respuesta. Lovino se atrevió a dibujar una media sonrisa.

-Tomaré eso como un sí, solo te aprovechas de ellas sacándoles lo que puedes, los gatos son así, dicen que no le son fieles a nadie. En serio, que envidia, si yo pudiera deslindarme de todos, incluso de Feliciano pero no sé qué estúpido dio por sentado que "el humano es un ser social"… si eso es verdad ¿Por qué Dios hizo a las personas tan hijas de puta? No es que cuestione a Dios es solo que a veces me pregunto qué pasaba por su cabeza al crearme a mí y al resto… todos somos tan despreciables, deberían solo irse al infierno- comentaba el italiano

El gato por su parte seguía ronroneando gracias a las caricias de Lovino en su vientre y sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, apenas y los mantenía abiertos para parpadear.

-Si pudiera pedirle un solo deseo a Dios, no pediría quitarme esta maldición… creo que de tener la oportunidad… le rogaría que hiciera desaparecer a todos- comentó Lovino quien contagiado por la actitud perezosa del gato también comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento y sus ojos junto con los del animal se iban cerrando lentamente con este triste deseo en mente

Toda la mañana y parte de la tarde la pasó profundamente dormido, demasiado desanimado como para siquiera abrir sus ojos un poco, y cuando por fin lo hizo el castaño se dio cuenta de que el gato había vuelto a escabullirse lejos de su casa dejando solo pelos en la cama y la ventana abierta permitiendo que una brisa fría se colara por la ventana, ese animal era un oportunista.

El muchacho se estiró y salió de su obscura habitación buscando algo apetecible para comer aunque solo encontró unas tristes latas de atún que tuvo que comer puesto que no había salido a hacer las compras. El castaño no se dignó siquiera a servirse en un plato, tomando una cuchara comía el atún directamente de la lata mientras veía su contestadora una vez más retacada de mensajes todos de Feliciano.

"Ve~ hermanito ¿Estás bien? Deja de ignorarme por favor, sé bien que estás en casa… al menos contéstame. Mamá también ha preguntado por ti, le dije que estás ocupado pero no me ha creído nada; da alguna señal de vida; deja de esconderte"

Y todos los mensajes una vez más se repetían, era el ciclo sin fin que Lovino ya no sabía si Feliciano seguía trazando todavía por verdadera preocupación o porque sencillamente se había convertido en un habito que repites ya sin pensar demasiado, podría ser que el menor solo hiciera la pregunta usual acerca de cómo se encontraba porque era algo que había hecho toda la vida y se sentía con la obligación de seguir haciéndolo.

Ah… incluso había arrastrado a su hermano a su propia miseria.

Lovino dejó la lata de atún a la mitad y fue de nuevo hasta su habitación en donde una vez más se recostó solamente escuchando ruidos que se colaban del exterior que llegaban vagamente hasta su cuarto, abrazó una de sus almohadas mirando otra vez a un punto indefinido en su cuarto y solo se quedó ahí mirando a la nada pensando en todas las posibilidades y rumbos que pudo haber llevado su vida de no haber nacido con aquella maldición.

Fantaseaba con diferentes tipos de escenarios en donde podría tener amigos al vivir en una bendita ignorancia acerca de cómo era realmente la gente, tener pareja, vivir lejos de pensamientos cruentos y secretos de los que nunca quiso enterarse… sí… hubiera sido una buena vida.

Y así Lovino podía pasarse días enteros haciendo múltiples suposiciones, sin embargo interrumpiendo sus fantasías y por segunda vez en el día un ya conocido gato volvía a llamar a su puerta trasera.

-¿Tú que quieres ahora?- le preguntó al animal cuando vio a este estar escarbando entre su basura, salió y lo tomó en brazos zafándole las garritas de las bolsas negras de basura, el gato maulló haciéndole entender a Lovino que tenía hambre.

-Si sigues así tendré que adoptarte y no creo que te guste vivir con un amargado como yo- le regañó al gato llevándolo dentro para ofrecerle la mitad de la lata de atún que había dejado a la mitad y que el animal devoró sin miramientos con mucho gusto relamiéndose los bigotes a cada rato y después restregándose a la pierna de Lovino que le reprendió por llenarle de pelo el pantalón, pero en realidad no estaba enfadado.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no tenía compañía de otro ser vivo en general así que como no tenía ánimos de hablar con su hermano, se conformó con la presencia del gato con el cual comenzó a jugar un rato después… bueno, no sabía si el gato estaba jugando o solo intentaba atacarlo.

Le rascaba la barriga y el felino a cambio prensaba su brazo con sus patas y encajaba sus colmillos de manera suave en su piel como si estuviera luchando con ese brazo.

-Te vas a arrepentir si me haces daño- le advirtió Lovino forcejeando con el animal que no se cansaba de luchar con él.

De un momento a otro unos cuantos ruidos se escuchaban cerca de la casa de Lovino, el sonido de pasos junto con una voz que llamaba un nombre. El gato se detuvo de inmediato y solo sus orejas se movieron mientras el animal se quedaba completamente quieto como si estuviera intentando identificar la voz.

Lovino frunció el ceño y volvió a tomar al gato entre sus brazos saliendo para ver quién pudo haber tomado el valor de aparecerse tan cerca en su casa.

-¡Minino, gatito! Ven aquí- decía una voz masculina haciendo ruidos para intentar llamar al minino que de pronto se removió en los brazos de Lovino así que el moreno fue hasta donde se escuchaba la voz. El felino aun intentaba escapar de su abrazo a medida que la voz de la persona se escuchaba más clara.

-Gatito, gatito~- seguía llamando y Lovino al llegar a la cerca que casi daba con su puerta principal vio a un muchacho castaño de ojos verdes… uno que se le hacía muy conocido.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntó Lovino de esa manera ruda tan usual en él cuando identificó al joven como el mesero de la cafetería en donde había tenido el incidente de dos días atrás.

El ojiverde dio un respingo y volteó de inmediato encontrándose con Lovino pero no identificó de inmediato al italiano, lo primero que vio fue al gato que este cargaba.

-¡Tortuga, aquí estabas!- dijo el de acento español y el gato de inmediato logró saltar de los brazos de Lovino e ir con pasos tranquilos hasta donde estaba Antonio el cual se agachó para acariciarlo tiernamente.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Me diste un buen susto- le decía al gatito rascándole el mentón y después sus orejas.

-Perdón porque mi gato te haya moles…- Antonio se detuvo de inmediato al ver por fin a quien le hablaba. Lovino se quedó ahí parado con ese pésimo semblante y cruzado de brazos.

-Eres el muchacho del otro día… que coincidencia- dijo el ojiverde riendo con nerviosismo al sentir la mirada penetrante de Lovino.

-No me has contestado ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntó Lovino tajante como de costumbre haciendo que el otro se pusiera aún más nervioso.

-Eh… pues vine a buscar a mi gato- contestó Antonio

_De todas las personas tuve que encontrármelo a él ¿Acaso se acaba de mudar? Nunca lo había visto por aquí._

Lovino frunció el ceño haciendo que instintivamente Antonio tomara a su mascota y lo cargara.

-Vaya… no sabía que vivías por aquí, quiero decir… nunca te había visto por estos rumbos, y eso que somos vecinos. Yo vivo en la casa de allá- dijo Antonio señalando una cerca blanca que apenas alcanzaba a verse pues estaba considerablemente alejada del hogar de Lovino.

El italiano no dijo nada y esto solo hizo que el ojiverde se pusiera un poco más ansioso en su presencia.

_Que miedo... este chico tiene una mirada muy extraña. Quiero que deje de mirarme de esa manera._

Lovino soltó un suspiro tras haber escuchado eso.

-Cuida bien a tu gato, parecía que estaba hambriento- dijo sin más el italiano a punto de darse media vuelta para regresar a su casa.

-Tortuga, así se llama- comentó Antonio antes de que Lovino se alejara y este volvió a verlo alzando una ceja por el peculiar nombre del animal.

-Siempre quise tener tortugas como mascota pero en su lugar me lo regalaron a él, por eso el nombre- decía riendo restregando su mejilla contra la cara del animal que dio un maullido de disgusto.

-Ya veo- Lovino contestó secamente dispuesto a irse sin embargo una vez más el otro se lo impidió.

-Por cierto, ¿Estás bien? Me quedé preocupado después de lo que pasó ese día en el café- el ojiverde le cuestionó a lo que el italiano entrecerró sus ojos con sospecha al no creer en absoluto esa preocupación.

_Debe tener algún tipo de enfermedad mental si vive aquí completamente aislado además por la manera en que actuó… ¿Será algo grave?_

Finalmente se trataba de eso, de puro morbo como toda la gente, la verdadera preocupación no nacía de la nada, siempre había algo oculto tras las palabras amables y la benevolencia, todo parte de un bonito acto escalofriantemente detallado y dirigido.

Lovino hizo una evidente cara de disgusto ante la pregunta y caminó unos pasos hasta el español que inconscientemente enderezó su espalda al ver más cerca al italiano, sintiéndose intimidado por esos ojos que parecían estarlo atravesando y encontrando cada secreto en él… esa mirada no era solo penetrante, de verdad parecía descifrar hasta lo más obscuro de ti.

-Ahórrate esa pregunta para ti ¿Tú estás bien?- le preguntó al muchacho que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por unos segundos, segundos que a Lovino le bastaron para escuchar la verdadera respuesta.

… _Siento que me estoy muriendo… _

-Por supuesto que si- mintió Antonio dibujando automáticamente la gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, el gato volvió a maullar como si al igual que Lovino, pudiera detectar las mentiras.

El castaño lo miró un largo rato.

_Deja de hacer eso, deja de mirarme así. Basta por favor._

-Aliméntalo como se debe si no quieres que escape. Adiós- Y sin más que agregar Lovino está vez caminó hasta su puerta.

_Si claro… hasta nunca._

Esta insignificante frase hizo voltear a Lovino… ¿Por qué alguien desde el fondo de su corazón se despediría de tal manera pero no lo dice en voz alta?

El italiano vio al ojiverde alejarse aun cargando al gato acariciándole la cabeza y caminando con esa sonrisa artificial en su rostro. El sonido de sus propios pensamientos también iba disminuyendo hasta quedar en completo silencio. Había algo que le incomodaba, una especie de presentimiento que se situaba justo en la boca de su estómago mezclándose con una extraña ansiedad.

Por supuesto no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tipo de pensamientos; cuando cursaba la preparatoria perdió la cuenta de cuantos deseos suicidas llegó a escuchar por parte de sus compañeros. Sin embargo había algo en Antonio que despertaba en él ese sentimiento tan extraño… no, no era nada parecido a la lastima y mucho menos a la empatía puesto que se había obligado a convertirse en un ser completamente indiferente ante todos.

Era esa manera en la que el español se sonreía; si pudiera decirlo de alguna manera era una molestia enervante lo que le provocaba ver a Antonio sonreír de tal forma ante todos y por otro lado estar desmoronándose por dentro sin que nadie lo supiera, estar pidiendo ayuda pero por fuera actuar como si él fuera el salvador de todos con esa radiante felicidad.

¡Le molestaba, le encolerizaba!... Era… frustrante… quería por una vez arrancar la máscara de alguien y dejar al descubierto esas larvas que devoraban todo y que no eran más que las verdades de cada persona, arrancarlas todas y dejar expuesta la carne roída… pues él prefería ver esa carroña, encontrar belleza en aquella deformación que seguir soportando ver la fina escultura de perfección y belleza cinceladas a base de mentiras que en el transcurso de su vida y hasta ahora se le antojaban repulsivas.

La superficialidad, la frivolidad, el enfrentar a la mundo con el rostro que todos quieren encontrar porque al preguntar un "¿Cómo estás?" nadie espera un "Estoy mal" entonces todos siguen con el protocolo y todos mienten y todos se pudren y se siguen infectando cada vez más, se llenan de pus que son esas emociones reprimidas y no dejan respirar las heridas.

Así era Antonio y a Lovino le daba rabia que vendara sus heridas en forma de felicidad y dejara que la infección siguiera carcomiéndole todo por dentro ¡Maldita sea, ¿Qué tan imbécil se tiene que ser para dejarte morir de tal manera?!

¡No le preocupaba el español, lo hacía enojar! La gente estúpida y mentirosa lo hacían enojar… pues que se fuera al diablo el ojiverde, que actuara como un imbécil y se matara… no sería la primera vez que viera a alguien sucumbir ante el peso de su propio corazón, ni sería tampoco la última.

Así que se quedó en casa, aun sintiendo ese incomodo malestar, intentó distraerse en cualquier cosa que se le hubo ocurrido pero nada, aquel presentimiento seguía removiéndose entre sus tripas y no era algo que él pudiera soportar.

A medida que pasaban las horas ese presentimiento se acentuaba cada vez más, estaba inquieto e iba de un lado a otro de su pequeña casa para intentar distraerse en cualquier cosa que no fuera esa desagradable sensación de preocupación. En su cabeza no dejaba de resonar esa despedida desolada, dicha al aire y a nadie en especial.

Cada vez que volvía a reproducir estas palabras en voz del español a su mente llegaba la imagen de un cadáver abandonado en ningún lugar. No es que le importara pero la idea sencillamente le parecía algo repulsiva y se preguntaba luego a si mismo porque ese tipo le había causado una impresión tan fuerte si no difería demasiado de la gente que había conocido en el transcurso de su vida ¿Qué había en ese tipo tan doble cara que no le permitía dejar de pensarlo?

Tirado en su sillón con un libro sobre su rostro, el que intentaba leer sin mucho éxito puesto que por más que leyera el mismo párrafo no entendía nada y tenía que repetirlo, escuchó un desesperado rasguñar en su puerta. El castaño bajó el libro para aguzar el oído, efectivamente alguien o algo estaba rascando su puerta.

¿Sería acaso el gato del idiota ese? Era el único animal que se había acercado a su casa y de ser un perro tal vez ese rasgueo en la puerta se escucharía con más fuerza. Seguramente el tonto deprimido no había alimentado otra vez a su mascota.

Lovino dejó el libro en el sillón y fue a abrir la puerta, efectivamente ahí estaba el gato que incluso había dejado marcas en la madera de su puerta de entrada. El castaño estaba a punto de regañarlo por eso pero el felino comenzó a maullar sin control.

-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó al gato acuclillándose para acariciar al animal pero este no se dejó y siguió maullando como si le doliera algo.

-¿Estás enfermo?- volvió a preguntarle sintiéndose un poco estúpido sabiendo que el animal no le hablaría para decirle exactamente lo que le pasaba.

Se extrañó un poco por la conducta del gato que esa mañana estaba muy tranquilo y dócil, ahora no paraba de maullar en ningún momento. Lovino intentó tomarlo en brazos para examinarlo y asegurarse de que no estuviera herido sin embargo, Tortuga, que así recordaba se llamaba, pareció no estar de acuerdo y con toda su flexibilidad ágilmente se escapó de su agarre, saltó al piso y comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de su dueño.

Eso sobrepasaba por mucho lo extraño; estaba consciente de que los animales eran sensibles a lo que sucedía en su entorno, estaba acostumbrado a verlo en perros, pero que un gato actuara de tal manera se debía a que seguramente algo muy malo pasaba.

Lovino maldijo entre dientes, estaba bien que el mundo le importara una reverenda mierda, pero después de todo seguía siendo humano, así que corrió tras el gato y después al haberlo alcanzado lo rebasó cuando estuvo cerca de la casa del español.

Esta no era muy diferente que la del italiano, ambas eran pequeñas y sin nada ostentoso o fuera de lo común, aunque se notaba que la de Antonio estaba un tanto más descuidada, se le veía vieja y desvencijada.

-Más te vale que no estés haciendo alguna estupidez- dijo entre dientes Lovino tocando a la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

Tortuga llegó corriendo tras él, seguía maullando mientras Lovino tocaba la puerta una y otra vez, pasando a golpear esta con su puño sin embargo nadie atendía; el felino se mostraba ansioso pues iba de un lado a otro y caminaba en círculos. Frunciendo el ceño Lovino fue hasta una de las ventanas para ver si había alguien en casa.

-Huele mucho a gas…- se dijo al percibir el penetrante olor, segundos después su instintito reaccionó.

-¡Ese imbécil!- gritó y ya sin importarle que estuviera dañando propiedad privada fue por una piedra del jardín y quebró una de las ventanas.

El gato no esperó más para saltar dentro de la casa pero Lovino todavía se quitó la sudadera para enredarla en su mano y quitar los cristales que quedaban alrededor del marco, hecho esto prosiguió a meterse a la casa en donde de nuevo el olor a gas lo golpeó de lleno teniendo que cubrirse la nariz y la boca con la misma sudadera, tomó al gato y lo sacó de ahí por la ventana, no quería que este se fuera a intoxicar.

Fue por los pasillos de la casa buscando específicamente la cocina y agradeció no tardar demasiado en encontrarla. Justo como había imaginado, ahí estaba el muy idiota de Antonio sentado frente a la mesa con su cabeza recostada en ella; las llaves de gas de la estufa estaban todas abiertas.

-Idiota- masculló Lovino corriendo a cerrarlas para luego pasar el brazo del ojiverde alrededor de su hombro y prácticamente cargarlo sacándolo de ahí.

Al hacer esto pudo percibir su respiración débil, al parecer no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí pero tenía que llamar a la ambulancia.

-¡No te vayas a morir aquí idiota! No quiero tener que lidiar con la policía- le decía al inconsciente español cuando lo hubo sacado de la casa y lo tendió en el piso para luego asegurarse de que su corazón aun palpitaba.

Ahí estaba, el sonido de su corazón latiendo, Lovino dio un largo suspiro de alivio y se dejó caer en el suelo pues de pronto se sentía exhausto gracias a toda la adrenalina que su cuerpo había segregado minutos antes. Aunque no era tiempo de relajarse, todavía tenía que llamar a una ambulancia para cerciorarse de que el pedazo de tonto que estaba ahí tirado estuviera bien.

Pasaron al menos quince minutos antes de que la ambulancia llegara con el escándalo de las sirenas que hizo que un escaso número de pueblerinos asomaran la cabeza para ver a quien de sus vecinos le había ocurrido algo; Lovino agradeció que nadie se hubiera acercado o el escuchar de las voces suponiendo un montón de cosas hubiera sido demasiado abrumador como para soportarlo.

Los paramédicos bajaron rápidamente y revisaron a Antonio a quien al instante le pusieron la mascarilla de oxígeno, revisaron sus signos vitales y el italiano solo escuchaba términos que él no entendía.

Lentamente el español comenzó a entreabrir sus ojos, parecía estar intentando ubicar el lugar en donde estaba.

-Afortunadamente no pasó mucho tiempo aspirando el gas, puede que apenas haya estado un rato mínimo- le explicaba el paramédico mientras seguía aplicándole el oxígeno a Antonio que seguía desubicado viendo a todos lados.

_¿Dónde estoy?... me duele la cabeza_

Lovino escuchó al otro castaño pensar.

-Está frente a su casa, se le encontró inconsciente ¿Podría decirnos que pasó?- le decía el paramédico que ahora revisaba sus pupilas con la pequeña linterna y después su pulso.

-Huele mucho a gas… ¿Sabe de alguna fuga o fue…?- volvió a preguntar el hombre que seguía atendiendo a Antonio viendo a Lovino quien de inmediato completó la frase que el hombre dejó a medias.

Sabía que el paramédico pensaba "¿o fue un intento de suicidio?" Lovino estaba consciente que de afirmar esto último Antonio sería llevado de inmediato al hospital para ser internado en el pabellón psiquiátrico, cosa que no le vendría nada mal por cierto.

-Es una fuga- Antonio se adelantó a contestar con voz débil y trémula quitándose torpemente la mascarilla de oxígeno para empezar a hablar.

-Mis vecinos ya me habían advertido pero no había tenido tiempo de llamar a la compañía… creo que debí haberlo hecho antes… eso fue peligroso- dijo Antonio que aún convaleciente se atrevió a sonreír y a reír débilmente con toda naturalidad.

_¿Por qué sigo vivo? _

Lovino le escuchó decirse para sus adentros y esto de verdad lo hizo enojar tanto que de no ser porque el paramédico seguía a un lado de él, ya hubiera terminado el trabajo que el gas no hizo en el español.

El gato que había estado mirando desde la distancia por fin se acercó temeroso a su amo y le maulló repetidas veces mientras se trepaba en el vientre del castaño también asegurándose de que estaba vivo.

-Te di un buen susto, perdóname Tortuga- le dijo al gato acariciándole la cabeza con su mano ligeramente temblorosa.

-Agradézcale también a su vecino que fue quien lo encontró- dijo el paramédico comenzando a guardar sus instrumento de nuevo en su maletín, al parecer Antonio no necesitaba ser internado puesto que no estuvo el suficiente tiempo en contacto con el gas como para haberle hecho más daño aparte de dejarlo inconsciente, aun con ello también le recomendó visitar en cuanto antes a su médico.

Antonio buscó con la mirada a quien el hombre mencionaba y vio a Lovino con su eterno ceño fruncido, también le sonrió mientras intentaba incorporarse.

-Nos volvemos a ver. Muchas gracias por todo- dijo el ojiverde de nuevo mostrando ese gesto tan malditamente artificial

_¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Nadie te lo pidió!_

Lovino torció la boca denotando su completo desagrado por ese tipo y la rabia que le hacía sentir.

-No te vine a salvar a ti imbécil, vine por el gato- le dijo al español que abrió un poco los ojos por ese comentario.

El paramédico ofreció llevar a Antonio a alguna clínica cercana para que terminaran de hacerle un chequeo más profundo. Por supuesto, Antonio tenía que seguir con el papel de accidentado y aceptó.

_Fallé… habrá que intentarlo otra vez_

Y con este pensamiento Lovino lo vio irse en la ambulancia mientras se quedaba con el gato en su regazo, recordando por enésima vez la razón por la cual odiaba tanto a las personas. Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido dejarlo matarse como tanto quería.

En la clínica del pueblo el doctor y algunas enfermeras se sorprendieron de ver al amable y siempre alegre Antonio llegando a la sala de emergencias por un supuesto accidente que el español se vio obligado a explicar detalladamente solo para hacer más fácil el digerir esa mentira. Por supuesto, el mundo entero se tragó la espectacular faramalla del desafortunado accidente con la fuga del gas y todo entonces se tornó a una charla sobre la importancia de revisar las tuberías y mantener precaución.

Después de una revisión exhaustiva, el doctor dio por saludable a Antonio y lo dejó irse a casa no sin antes hacerle infinidad de preguntas acerca de esa "fuga de gas"; el español contestó con toda coherencia, casi parecía que había memorizado un guión precaviendo todo aquello.

El médico no dudó al ver ese gesto risueño, tampoco indagó mas ya que el castaño se veía como un saludable muchacho que solo había tenido un desafortunado incidente que puedo haberle costado la vida pero del que había logrado salir airoso gracias a la buena voluntad de su vecino. No había nada de malo ni raro con el chico, así que con tan solo unas cuantas recomendaciones le dio de alta.

Antonio volvía a casa, ya era cerca del anochecer y el cielo se pintaba de rojo. El pueblo a esas horas ya se encontraba solitario y solo se escuchaba algún perro callejero hurtando por la basura de algunas casas; el muchacho iba a paso lento y tranquilo, cabizbajo preparado para sonreír si se topaba con algún vecino que le fuese a preguntar qué había sucedido.

Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, todo estaba perfectamente practicado así que se tomó su tiempo para llegar hasta su hogar, sus pasos eran lentos, tan lentos que parecía que estaba retrasando en todo lo posible llegar a su destino, aunque sinceramente no esperó jamás encontrar a Lovino sentado en las dos escaleras frente a su puerta principal.

El italiano tenía a Tortuga en su regazo y parecía estarlo esperando pues cuando Antonio llegó este se levantó de inmediato.

-Buenas noches- saludó Antonio con toda naturalidad sin obtener respuesta, solo esa mirada tan incómoda y un largo silencio que acompañaba la tensión.

-Eh… de nuevo gracias por todo, te he dado muchos problemas en un solo día- volvía a decir el español riendo nervioso.

-Guárdate tus mentiras para alguien más y la próxima vez que intentes matarte no te lleves de paso a tu gato ¿Quieres?- le espetó a Antonio que volvía a abrir mucho sus ojos.

-¿Matarme? Pero si fue un accidente- dijo risueño el ojiverde -¿Acaso me veo como un tipo que podría cometer suicidio?- dijo de nuevo con sus hoyuelos en las mejillas que se formaban al sonreír de tal manera.

_Soy el mejor actor de todos, deberían darme un premio por esto_

-Eso es lo más triste del asunto… que no lo pareces y por ello nadie se da cuenta- Lovino bajó el par de escaleras para pasar a un lado del castaño que era unos centímetros más alto que él.

-¿Cuántas veces has gritado y nadie te escucha? Esa sonrisa tan estúpida que te cargas ya se convirtió en tu bozal- le dijo Lovino comenzando a caminar lejos del español que volteó de pronto, un cambio radical e inusual se mostraba en su facciones.

-¡Debes dejar de hablarle así a la gente, eres desagradable!- le espetó el español que por primera vez en ese brevísimo tiempo de conocerlo, se escuchaba enojado.

_¡¿Tú que sabes!? ¡¿Tú qué sabes de lo que me pasa?!_

Lovino alzó una ceja mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos pues una briza fría comenzaba a soplar en los alrededores.

-Soy desagradable pero al menos soy real ¿Puedes decir lo mismo de ti, mentiroso?- le dijo al español que frunció el ceño, se veía raro con otra expresión que no fuera su usual felicidad.

-Deja de llamarme mentiroso- le ordenó Antonio a lo que Lovino seguía con esa expresión de desagrado pero se mantenía en calma.

-Entonces dime como debería llamar a alguien que acaba de tener un "accidente" por una fuga de gas y regresa tranquilamente a su casa sabiendo que la "fuga" sigue sin arreglarse- dijo Lovino y Antonio ahora cambió de enfadado a sorprendido.

Los ojos verdes se desviaron y miraron a todos lados buscando una excusa.

-Cuando entré a tu casa para sacarte no había ninguna estúpida fuga, las llaves de la estufa estaban completamente abiertas y tú estabas justo ahí en la cocina. Esa serie de cosas son todo menos una cadena de accidentes- siguió diciendo Lovino viendo como Antonio abría la boca de nuevo para dar alguna explicación.

_¡Cállate, cállate! ¡Tú no sabes! Tú… no tienes idea… no puedes juzgarme._

-No te estoy juzgando- dijo Lovino haciendo que de inmediato Antonio levantara la cabeza y fijara sus ojos en él; Antonio tuvo la acertada sensación de que Lovino le había leído el pensamiento.

-Yo no te estoy juzgando pero ten por seguro que toda esta maldita gente que lleva desde hace horas acercándose a tu casa para saber que pasó si lo hará, así que si te ven aquí también se van a dar cuenta de tu mentira… y la gente es cruel cuando no entiende algo…- dijo Lovino, ahora era él quien bajaba la cabeza y recuerdos amargos le venían a la mente.

-¿Qué debería hacer entonces?- preguntó Antonio en voz baja, casi un susurro.

_¡Dime entonces que debo hacer si sabes tanto!... Sigo vivo por tu culpa ¿no? Dime que debo hacer a partir de ahora otra vez_

Enfadado por este silencioso reproche Lovino estuvo a punto de alzarle la voz y decirle que lo primero que debía hacer era ir a solucionar sus malditos problemas psicológicos, buscarse un psiquiatra y ordenar la mierda que tenía por vida… pero se detuvo, respiró y se tranquilizó.

-Quédate en mi casa esta noche y mañana arma un bonito teatro en donde arreglen tu fuga invisible y ya. También haz algo con tu maldita cabeza- dijo Lovino de mal modo dándole la espalda comenzando a caminar, curiosamente, Tortuga iba tras él con toda confianza.

-No entiendo…- dijo entonces Antonio quedándose parado –Me insultas, me dices mentiroso y parece que de la nada me odias pero me salvas e incluso me ofreces tu casa ¿Por qué?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-Porque no quiero tener que estar escuchando todo el tiempo a las malditas personas cuchichear cerca de mi casa acerca de lo que te pasó. Estoy garantizando que todo se quede en silencio, nada más- respondió Lovino.

Antonio sinceramente no entendía esa razón tan extraña ¿Cómo es que alguien puede tomarse todas esas molestias solo para que las personas no comiencen una serie de habladurías que ni siquiera serían de él? Tal vez Lovino en realidad era una buena persona que buscaba ayudarlo pero sin decirlo directamente, solo lo escondía bajo un pésimo pretexto.

Por supuesto que estaba equivocado, Lovino no era una persona tan buena… no era movido por un dejo misericordioso, filántropo ni bondadoso; realmente solo quería que su pequeño refugio no se viera lleno de pensamientos estúpidos e incomodos y si para ello tenía que resguardar a un suicida por al menos una noche, lo haría.

Caminaron hasta que la casa del italiano empezó a divisarse, Lovino sacó sus llaves y mientras la giraba dentro de la perilla Antonio dijo con timidez

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?... me da pena que me dejes quedarte en tu casa sin conocerme y yo no tenga como pagártelo- dijo a lo que Lovino le echó una rápida mirada de reojo.

-Solo intenta no pensar demasiado- contestó el castaño abriendo por fin la puerta.

Antonio esbozó una discreta sonrisa teniendo esta bonita idea de que Lovino se refería a que no le diera muchas vueltas al asunto y solo aceptara su hospitalidad… por supuesto, él no tenía idea de que Lovino hablaba en un contexto muy literal, no quería escuchar lamentos toda la noche.

/

**So… yo no sé que triste fijación tengo con volverlos a todos un montón de suicidas pero no puedo evitarlo.**

**Estoy un poco aburrida de la formula "Toño se enamora a primera vista de Lovi, queda encantado y le soporta el bullyng hasta lograr enamorarlo" a pesar de que yo misma la he usado varias veces quise tomar un giro diferente y hacer que a Toño no le fuera tan agradable Lovi en una primera instancia, me parece divertida la idea y un tanto más realista puesto que si un tipo lo primero que hace es llenarte de insultos dudo que te llegues a enamorar XD.**

**Ahora mis agradecimientos eternos para todos los que han dado oportunidad a esta historia, de verdad mil millones de gracias y no sé, solo gracias por seguir acompañándome en esto y por dejarme destrozar al solecito español.**


	4. Chapter 4

EL LADO OBSCURO DE TU CORAZON

"_Soy feliz, soy feliz y nadie puede decir lo contrario. Pues en primer lugar, no hay prueba de ello."_

_Yukio Mishima – Sed de amor_

Mala idea… Lovino se decía a sí mismo en plena madrugada que el haberle dado asilo a Antonio había sido una pésima idea.

El italiano rodaba sobre su cama en su ahora completamente negra habitación, de vez en cuando se ponía la almohada sobre su cabeza pero al no poder sofocar el sonido optaba por el hábito de toda la vida de cubrirse los oídos presionando sus manos fuerte contra ellos; apretaba los ojos cerrados e intentaba decirse a sí mismo que se durmiera de una vez por todas pero le era inútil.

Escuchaba a la perfección como una serie de sollozos se colaban desde la sala hasta su cuarto e inevitablemente a sus oídos. Antonio lloraba de una manera muy lastimera, por supuesto, no lo hacía en voz alta y seguramente sus ojos en esos momentos estaban completamente secos pero su corazón se estaba haciendo pedacitos.

Lovino escuchaba con perfecta claridad cuando cada pedazo se desprendía, cuando una nueva grieta comenzaba abrirse, justo como un eco que resonaba fuerte y nítido dentro de su cabeza, y escuchaba los lamentos, el llanto que desde que había apagado las luces no había parado.

-Por Dios solo cállate- dijo Lovino haciéndose un ovillo bajo sus sabanas sintiendo un desagradable sentimiento, uno muy parecido al que solía percibir cuando era niño y escuchaba a sus padres al otro lado de la habitación.

-Cállate, cállate- decía mientras este llanto se volvía mas intenso y entre él se mezclaban llamadas de auxilio.

-Cállate- volvió a repetir Lovino poniendo más fuerza en sus manos para cubrir sus orejas.

_Ya no quiero estar aquí… ¿Por qué sigo aquí?... Quisiera poder desaparecer de una vez por todas… solo deseo poder desvanecerme…_

Lovino se resignó a no poder conciliar el sueño y se quedó escuchando mirando la negrura de su cuarto y de su refugio bajo las frazadas, el recitar de todo aquel discurso pesimista.

_¿Está bien si solo me doy por vencido?... Estoy muy cansado. Estoy hastiado de todo esto… no me importaría si nunca amanece; no es muy diferente a todos los días… juro que si tengo que volver a levantarme a las seis de la mañana para salir de casa a las siete, llegar al trabajo a las nueve y saludar a todos como siempre me voy a asfixiar._

_Si mañana tengo que atender a otro cliente con una sonrisa voy a vomitar… no quiero escuchar la voz de mi jefe, lo que me recuerda que tengo que encontrar otro trabajo o no tendré para sobrevivir este mes. Vamos Antonio… muérete un poco más sonriéndole a la gente, ve a alguna entrevista, ve a enfrascarte a otro trabajo mediocre, tal vez termines de matar tus sueños de una vez por todas y dejes de esperar que algo cambie._

_Ve a terminar de morir en esta maldita rutina insoportable… si eso pasa tal vez por fin deje de sentir… Dios… permíteme dejar de sentir._

_Oh… pero este chico Lovino me dijo que tengo que arreglar lo de la fuga de gas ¿Entonces podré quedarme en casa? Claro, me quedaré a reposar en mi propia miseria, comeré todo el día comida chatarra para tragarme mis frustraciones también y en la noche intentaré ahogarme en la tina… no suena mal para un Viernes por la tarde._

Lovino frunció el ceño de tal manera que sus cejas casi podían tocarse, salió de las frazadas incorporándose en su cama esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la obscuridad que llenaba su habitación a medida que seguía escuchando ese soliloquio tan deprimente.

_Tal vez si cierro los ojos y deseo muy fervientemente desaparecer lo haga… jajajaja… ¿Soy estúpido?... si las cosas fueran así de fáciles ya hubiera desaparecido hace mucho tiempo._

Lovino se levantó de su cama soltando un bufido de molestia y no se molestó en calzarse las pantuflas, sencillamente a base de tanteos se decidió a salir de su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó con todo sigilo hasta la sala en donde Antonio estaba recostado en el sillón boca arriba, tenía las manos enlazadas sobre su vientre y de vez en cuando parecía fijar sus ojos verdes en la ventana, se podía notar que seguía despierto pues sus ojos desprendían un brillo verdoso producto de la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. A pesar de la luz en ellos se le notaban tan ausentes que si te les quedabas viendo por mucho tiempo parecían volverse vacíos.

Antonio alcanzó a divisar la sombra de Lovino que se proyectaba en el suelo gracias a la luz que entraba desde la ventana, de inmediato se hizo el dormido.

_Tampoco puede dormir…_

Lovino lo escuchó pensar mientras iba a la cocina y calentaba un poco de leche bostezando y pasándose las manos por el cabello despeinándose, poniéndose de mal humor por no haber pegado el ojo ni un solo rato en toda la noche gracias al español que fingía dormir en su sillón.

Cuando la leche comenzó a hervir un poco, apagó la estufa y sacó dos tazas que llenó casi hasta el tope, tomó ambas caminando de nuevo hasta la sala. Antonio seguía haciendo como que dormía así que Lovino le puso la taza de leche caliente en la frente sobresaltando al muchacho al sentir de pronto el calor.

-Sigues despierto- le dijo Lovino ofreciéndole la taza al descolocado castaño que tras un rato reaccionó tomándola.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó el ojiverde sentándose en el sofá mientras Lovino hacía lo mismo en el sillón contrario dándole un trago a su bebida.

-Llevo toda la maldita noche escuchándote- respondió Lovino acomodándose entre los mullidos cojines.

-Perdón, supongo que me movía mucho y hacía ruido- se excusó Antonio. Si hubiera sido solo eso Lovino ya estaría dormido como una piedra.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Lovino bebía su leche sin decir absolutamente nada, nunca había sido un buen platicador y comenzar conversaciones no era su punto fuerte, así que prefería mantener su boca ocupada.

-Que nostalgia…mi madre y yo tomábamos leche caliente cuando no podíamos dormir, siempre funcionaba- comentó entonces Antonio bebiendo la leche sintiéndose ligeramente reconfortado por las tibieza de la bebida.

_Supongo que juzgué mal a este muchacho, parece ser que después de todo es un buen chico ¿Porque vivirá tan solo?_

El italiano frunció el ceño y apuró su leche, no quería escuchar ahora un montón de suposiciones acerca de él. A las personas les encantaba eso, siempre intentar adivinar el pasado o el presente del resto nada más con unas vagas acciones.

Y no, Lovino no se consideraba un buen tipo, mucho menos una buena persona.

-Así que… ¿Vives tú solo aquí?- preguntó entonces Antonio para romper el incómodo momento. Lovino volteó a verlo de nuevo con esos ojos que parecían siempre estar a la defensiva.

Antonio tragó sonoramente saliva al sentir esa pesada mirada puesta directamente sobre él.

-Debes estar muy retorcido si te interesa más la vida de alguien más antes que la tuya- comentó Lovino, de nuevo con esa ruda manera de hablar y sin saber el significado del tacto. Como había dicho antes, su especialidad no era el hablar con las personas.

Antonio se removió ligeramente incomodo en el sillón mientras bajaba los ojos y los concentraba en la taza de leche que comenzaba a enfriarse… definitivamente no le gustaba esa mirada de Lovino.

-¿Retorcido? Si… debo estarlo- Antonio rió débilmente dejando la taza de leche en la mesita frente a él y se volvió a recostar en el sillón bajo la atenta mirada de Lovino.

Se abrazó al cojín que usaba como almohada y dejó que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos mientras los dejaba perderse de nuevo en cualquier punto de la habitación sombría.

-¿No te da miedo dejar a un tipo tan retorcido como yo dormir en tu casa? ¿Qué pasaría si de nuevo intento hacer lo de esta tarde y abro todas las llaves del gas?- le preguntó en un tono algo extraño a Lovino, su voz que antes solía sonar risueña en esa prefecta actuación de felicidad ahora rayaba en un extraño tono de frialdad.

Lovino se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.

-Puedo correr el riesgo- contestó sin más el italiano dándole el último trago a su bebida. Antonio soltó un intento de risa abrazándose mas fuerte al cojín.

-Parece que tú también estás algo dañado- le comentó el español al otro moreno que soltó un suspiro.

-Si supieras cuanto…- respondió lánguidamente Lovino.

Y ahí estaban… el chico que buscaba que todo el mundo desapareciera y el chico que deseaba tan desesperadamente poder desaparecer, sentados tranquilamente tomando un vaso de leche tibia en plena madrugada.

Lovino no supo en que momento Antonio dejó de pensar o a qué hora su corazón paró esos lentos sollozos, solo habían quedado ambos sumergidos en un profundo sueño. Podría ser que la magia de la leche caliente había funcionado y hecho efecto en ambos muchachos.

El muchacho italiano se removió repetidamente en el sillón percibiendo en su piel el calor que venía de la luz del sol.

_Que curiosa manera de dormir._

Alcanzó a escuchar el moreno medio dormido sin poder distinguir entre su sueño y la realidad.

_Visto de esta manera incluso parece lindo._

Lovino volvió a escuchar y esta vez entreabrió sus ojos perezosamente e intentó enfocarlos en algún lugar. Como de costumbre tenía sus manos sobre sus oídos y era tal vez esto lo que a Antonio le había causado tanta curiosidad ya que no era normal ver a alguien dormir en tan incómoda posición.

Cuando los ojos obscuros de Lovino chocaron con los esmeralda de Antonio que lo miraban fijamente, el italiano dio un saltito recostado en el sillón; no estaba acostumbrado a despertar con alguien a su lado.

-Eres tú- masculló Lovino recordando que había dejado a Antonio quedarse en su casa por una noche.

-Buenos días- dijo el español con una enorme, brillante… y mortalmente falsa sonrisa, como si el Antonio de la noche anterior hubiera sido solo un espectro de madrugada.

El chico de la mirada y los pensamientos trágicos, a la luz del día se convertía en un radiante individuo que como un payaso se maquillaba la sonrisa para salir a la pista. Justo como decía aquella opera "ríe payaso del dolor que te envenena el corazón"

Lovino aun medio dormido veía a Antonio arreglar el sillón en donde había dormido; doblaba la frazada que el italiano le había prestado y acomodaba los cojines.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, espero ya no seguir causándote molestias- decía el atento español con esos gestos amables y encantadores de buen mozo.

_Hora de regresar a mi podrida realidad. ¡Viva! Otro día en este mundo_

Lovino gruñó sin preocuparse de su aspecto de recién levantado se pasó las manos por la cara mientras que Antonio terminaba de poner en su lugar cada cojín.

_No quiero ir… no quiero ir y encontrarme con que nada ha cambiado y tengo que seguir con toda esta farsa…_

El ojiverde terminó y aun sonriente se despidió de Lovino dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿No piensas desayunar?- preguntó el italiano y se dijo a si mismo que debería deshacerse de esa fibra humana que todavía residía en él.

Debería dejar a Antonio largarse y terminar de hacer de su vida un caos, pero ahí estaba, haciéndose el chico bueno.

-¿No te molesta?- dijo el español viendo a Lovino levantarse y estremeciéndose a la hora en que sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso frío.

-Si te lo estoy diciendo es porque no me molesta- contestó sin más el muchacho caminando hasta su cocina seguido de Antonio.

_Este muchacho es muy raro… pero parece que de verdad es bueno_

Lovino le escuchó pensar y apretó los dientes ¿Ósea que cada persona que te invita el desayuno es un buen tipo? Ahora veía porque los asesinos en serie tenían tan fácil el matar a tantas víctimas, seguramente la mayoría eran un montón de idiotas como el español.

-Perdona otra vez por la molestia- comentó Antonio sentándose a la mesa mientras Lovino cocinaba pues le había prohibido terminantemente meter las manos en la estufa.

-No te disculpes si no lo sientes realmente- le cortó de pronto Lovino que freía un par de huevos y volteaba a ver al desencajado Antonio.

-No te arrepientes de haber intentado matarte, no sientes que yo me haya tomado la molestia de salvarte, es más, podría jurar que en realidad estás enojado conmigo por ello. No sientes el haberte quedado en mi casa y tampoco sientes el que sigas aquí desayunando. No te disculpes- le regañó Lovino mientras le servía su plato aunque más bien dio la impresión de que se lo había aventado en la mesa pues unos pedazos de huevo fueron a dar al mantel y el plato resonó al chocar abruptamente con la mesa.

_Retiro lo dicho. Este tipo es un imbécil._

-Hablas de manera muy confianzuda, pareces estar muy seguro de lo que pienso- Dijo Antonio ya sin ánimos de comer, aun sonreía pero su voz se le escuchaba un tanto forzada.

Lovino no lo contradijo, solo se dedicó a comenzar a desayunar; estaba más que acostumbrado a que la gente lo tomara por un bastardo insensible y algo imbécil Sinceramente no le importaba, después de todo era verdad.

-¿Siempre eres así con la gente?...- preguntó entonces Antonio tomando su tenedor, su sonrisa seguía impecable -…¿Hablándoles como si supieras todo de ellas aunque apenas las conozcas?-

Lovino recargó su mejilla en la palma de su mano mientras que con su tenedor picaba sus huevos y fijaba su vista en el plato.

-Mejor déjame hacerte una pregunta a ti ¿Las personas como tú nacen mintiendo o es algo que aprenden con el tiempo?- inquirió Lovino escuchando como el español soltaba una risa bastante fingida intentando tomar esto a modo de broma.

Sus labios se curveaban en una burda parodia de sonrisa y se podía notar de inmediato en qué manera una sencilla pregunta le afectó.

El italiano sintió sus nervios crisparse y como su poca paciencia terminaba por agotarse escuchando esa serie de risitas mal actuadas y como Antonio se empeñaba en representar un papel del que ya estaba tan hastiado. Que insoportable… que irritante… tanta falsedad junta era enervante.

Por lo tanto y como era costumbre de Lovino, este se dejó llevar por sus emociones y en un impulso causado por esta molestia se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, se inclinó hacía enfrente para finalmente tomar con una sola mano el rostro de Antonio que se sobresaltó en el instante al sentir su cara siendo jalada hacía enfrente y como el otro castaño enterraba sus dedos en sus mejillas clavando su mirada achocolatada en su esmeralda.

-Basta- le ordenó Lovino arrastrando la voz y mirando directo a las orbes verdes de este.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Antonio sorprendido e intimidado por esos ojos que parecían estar escarbando en cada una de sus mentiras.

_No… no me mires… no me mires… ¡No me veas de esa manera, deja de hacerlo! ¡Para!_

-Ey… me estás lastimando- dijo Antonio removiéndose queriéndose zafar del agarre de Lovino y desviando sus ojos pero Lovino se aferró aún más a él y lo obligo a acercarse todavía más.

-¿Quién eres en realidad?- preguntó Lovino y sintió como Antonio daba un saltito y de nuevo sonreía pretendiendo desviar su cara.

-Soy Antonio, por supuesto ¿Quién más podría ser?- dijo el español empezando un ligero forcejeo con Lovino que se empeñaba en no dejarlo ir.

El ojiverde se removía, luego al notar que el otro no lo soltaría intentó quitarle la mano de su cara pero este tampoco se dejó y entonces comenzó a poner más fuerza y empezó a empujar al otro castaño que también comenzaba una pequeña lucha que se volvió un poco más violenta.

-¡Déjame!- exclamó Antonio todavía queriendo liberarse de Lovino.

-No hasta que me digas _quien _realmente eres- discutió Lovino.

En un movimiento desesperado Antonio se levantó de la silla y se hizo hacía atrás haciendo que Lovino cayera prácticamente sobre la mesa.

-¡No sé de qué me estás hablando, ya te dije quién soy!- exclamó el ojiverde comenzando a asustarse

_¡¿Pero qué le pasa a este tipo?! De verdad está loco._

-Me estás diciendo tú nombre nada mas- discutió Lovino incorporándose y yendo hasta donde estaba Antonio que de nuevo quiso huir de él pero Lovino logró ser aún más rápido y de nuevo lo alcanzó, tomó una vez más por el rostro al español esta vez con ambas manos y sin darle tiempo a poner resistencia y sin escatimar en su fuerza fue a ponerlo contra la pared escuchando como la espalda del ojiverde provocaba un sonido hueco al chocar violentamente con el muro.

-¡Para ya!- ordenó Antonio que no podía creer que un tipo más bajito que él estuviera sometiéndolo con tal facilidad contra una pared.

-¡DIME QUIEN ERES!- gritó Lovino acallando la voz del español que se quedó quieto al escuchar el grito retumbar y de nuevo sus ojos inevitablemente fueron atacados por la mirada obscura de Lovino.

-Dime quien es el que está detrás de la sonrisa…- ordenó Lovino.

_No… deja de verme así… ¡No quiero que nadie me vea! ¡No me veas!... _

_No quiero que te des cuenta de quién soy, no quiero que alguien venga a recordarme lo patético que soy, no quiero que nadie vea en lo que me he convertido, no quiero que me juzguen… ¡No me veas de esa manera!_

_-_No me mires así- dijo Antonio en un susurro y en un triste intento de empujar a Lovino que no se movió ni un centímetro.

-¡No me veas!- dijo Antonio alzando la voz y cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos a pesar de que el italiano seguía sosteniéndolo.

_Basta basta basta… si sigues haciendo eso yo… ¡Déjame en paz! ¿¡Por qué no eres como todos los demás!? ¡¿Por qué no te conformas con una sonrisa?! ¡Apenas me conoces, no eres nadie para venir a exigirme explicaciones! Solo déjame seguir mintiéndole a todo el mundo._

_Eso es lo que todos quieren ¿No? ¡Todos quieren ver lo mejor de mí, todos esperan lo mejor de mi, todos quieren que sea fuerte y el soporte de todo mundo! ¡Todos ponen sus pesares en mi… yo soy el pilar… yo tengo que aguantar por ellos! ¡No me puedo quebrar enfrente de nadie, no puedo… no puedo…!_

-No eres tan fuerte- comentó Lovino de la nada sintiendo esta vez un verdadero temblor por parte de Antonio que incluso dejó debilitar sus rodillas mientras seguía intentando cubrir su rostro con sus brazos

_¡CALLATE!... ¡Soy fuerte! Tengo que serlo… _

-Soy fuerte- dijo Antonio y a la mitad de la frase su voz se quebró y sus rodillas perdieron toda la fuerza en ellas y se dejó caer al piso, Lovino por fin soltó su cara y se arrodillo frente a él mientras este seguía escondiéndose tras sus brazos.

_¿A quién quiero engañar? Ya no puedo más, estoy harto y estoy enfermo y estoy asqueado de todo y de todos… ya no puedo más… ya no aguanto más… por favor… solo quiero desaparecer._

-Déjame desaparecer- susurró Antonio finalmente con su voz hecha apenas un hilo, temblaba de pies a cabeza y se alcanzaba a ver como un par de lágrimas escurrían por su barbilla.

Lovino se sentó en flor de loto frente al español, soltó un largo y pesado resoplido al tiempo que algo dudoso ponía su mano en la cabeza del español que dio un brinquito al sentir los dedos del italiano entre sus cabellos.

-Está bien… no tienes que sonreírme a mí- dijo Lovino finalmente y Antonio reaccionó ante estas palabras.

Se quitó los brazos de las manos dejando ver una cara llorosa y que daba un aspecto lastimero que poco tenía que ver con el eternamente feliz Antonio. Sus ojos verdes brillaban gracias a las lágrimas y no por una falsa felicidad, sus mejillas estaban rojas gracias al esfuerzo del llanto, no había un par de hoyuelos en ellas, no había una mueca feliz, solo estaba el rostro cansado de una persona normal, la cara detrás de la máscara.

Y de la nada el muchacho empezó a deshacerse en llanto, no era un llanto como el que solía tener Feliciano cuando eran niños que eran gritos y berreos, no era tampoco el llanto de sollozos silenciosos ni el que se esconde tras la puerta de tu habitación, eran solo muchas muchas muchas lágrimas, respiraciones aceleradas, murmullos inentendibles y pensamientos que eran una madeja inentendible para Lovino que se preguntaba porque carajos estaba haciendo eso.

Lovino odiaba más que a cualquier otra cosa a las personas, y podría decir que incluso en ocasiones les tenía fobia… ¿Porqué de pronto había nacido una fibra altruista en él y se daba el lujo de escuchar las lamentaciones de un tipo cualquiera cuando en su vida había escuchado infinidad?

Así que se quedó sentado en el piso frente al español viendo las lágrimas caer una tras otra, escuchando la ola de pensamientos atropellados que venían desde su corazón el que también parecía estar llorando desconsoladamente.

Lovino recargó sus codos en su rodillas y luego sus mejillas sobre sus manos mirando fijamente al cabizbajo y lloroso español.

_Ya basta… ya no puedo seguir así, estoy demasiado cansado para volver a todo ¿Por qué nadie más se ha dado cuenta de que no puedo con esto?_

Por primera vez en sus 23 años de vida Lovino se sintió curioso. Siempre le habían importado un bledo las razones escondidas tras los pensamientos fatídicos de las personas, pero ese chico había despertado esa curiosidad que pensaba no existía en él. ¿Qué era aquello que lo había orillado a tal punto? ¿Quién o qué le obligaban a pretender ser fuerte y feliz?... Lovino no entendía en absoluto como es que alguien puede dejarse llevar hasta el límite solo por complacer a otros.

Era extraño ya que a pesar de conocer cada secreto de la gente, el ser capaz de escuchar sus corazones… seguía sin lograr entender cómo es que las personas podían crear esos lazos tan fuertes, ni siquiera entendía porque Feliciano había decidido por voluntad propia el privarse de una vida íntima, de secretos solo para él.

A veces Lovino no se sentía en absoluto humano, no porque tuviese esa peculiar habilidad, sino porque él no compartía esa necesidad de vincularse con otros, podría decir que Feliciano era una excepción por la manera en que habían crecido sin embargo fuera de este caso aislado intentaba alejarse todo lo posible del resto.

Sería acaso que por gente como Antonio, que era llevada hasta el límite de la desesperación gracias esos lazos podridos, era que había tomado ese repudio y miedo… si… relacionarte con otros nunca te llevaba a nada bueno, solo bastaba con ver a Antonio ¿Qué de bueno le habían traído las personas que según los propios pensamientos del ojiverde, ponían el peso de sus existencias sobre sus hombros resquebrajándolo sin siquiera darse cuenta, apoyándose egoístamente en él a pesar de que lo estaban hundiendo un poco más?

-Que tonto eres…- susurró Lovino pero esta vez no fue escuchado ya que el otro castaño estaba demasiado ocupado llorando y desahogándose.

Lovino dibujó una mirada no de lástima… sino de profunda frialdad, un vacío muy similar al que se adivinaba en los ojos de Antonio la noche anterior.

Si, Antonio era tonto por crear vínculos y relaciones con alguien más… al final todos eran la misma basura hipócrita.

Un maullido familiar irrumpió junto con los sollozos de Antonio, Tortuga hábilmente se colaba desde la ventana de la sala y con sus elegantes movimientos felinos se acercaba al par de chicos mirando con ojos calculadores a Antonio que trataba de tranquilizarse y luego veía a Lovino que correspondía el gesto haciéndole movimientos con sus dedos incitándole a acercarse.

-Tu dueño está un poco ocupado haciendo el ridículo en una casa ajena, espera a que se componga un poco- le dijo al animal que soltó un maullido y fue hasta Lovino restregándose en su brazo y trepando a su regazo.

Antonio por fin alzó la cara cuando escuchó el maullido de su mascota y se forzó a sonreír a pesar de tener la cara empapada de lágrimas.

-Hola Tortuga ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- le preguntó con la voz cortada al animal mientras que con las mangas de su camisa se limpiaba la cara.

-Este pequeño bastardo casi vive aquí, aprovechándose de mi a cada oportunidad que tiene- comentó Lovino dándole un ligero golpecito en la nariz al felino a lo que este le intentó dar un zarpazo con su pata.

-Parece que eso lo ha aprendido de mi… otra vez estoy aprovechándome de tu amabilidad. Perdona por el teatro que te acabo de hacer- se disculpó Antonio a quien todavía le temblaba la voz.

-Ya te dije que no te disculpes si no lo sientes- espetó Lovino molestando a Tortuga haciendo que este se irritara y siguiera buscando arañarlo. Supuso que Antonio otra vez estaría poniendo esa patética cara triste intentado sonreír, sin embargo cuando volteó a verlo fue diferente.

-Gracias- dijo Antonio sorprendiendo a Lovino que solo en contadas ocasiones había recibido un agradecimiento sincero y el italiano estaba más que seguro que había sido real.

_Gracias por haberme escuchado_

-Mejor no digas nada, lo haces sonar como si de verdad hubiera hecho algo por ti- contestó Lovino que buscaba en Tortuga un pretexto para no tener que encarar a Antonio el que simplemente recargó su espalda en la pared viendo al italiano jugar con el gato.

-Si lo hiciste… si tenía que seguir todo el día de hoy fingiendo que todo en mi vida está bien te juro que iba a aventarme por un puente de camino al trabajo- dijo Antonio y a pesar de su tono de broma se podía asegurar que hablaba muy en serio.

-Entonces deja de fingir que todo está bien y di la verdad. Tan sencillo como eso- dijo Lovino encogiéndose de hombros ahora volteando a ver a Antonio que de nuevo reía con ese cansancio que lo hacía ver tan agotado de absolutamente todo.

-Si fuera tan fácil ya lo hubiera hecho ¿No lo crees?- le dijo a Lovino que veía como el gato se aburría de los juegos y buscaba algo más en lo que entretenerse bajando de sus piernas yendo a la sala.

Hubo una pausa considerablemente larga, Antonio se debatía entre si era correcto seguir hablando o dejar hasta ahí la charla. Sin embargo Lovino tenía esa penetrante mirada puesta directamente en él, sus ojos se clavaban en su frente y era como si con la sola mirada estuviera escarbando en cada uno de sus secretos… por lo tanto el ojiverde optó por seguir hablando, mas intimidado por esos ojos obscuros que por propia voluntad.

-A veces siento como si todos me hicieran entender que no hay cabida para mis problemas en este mundo… quiero decir, todos tienen sus propias preocupaciones, tristezas, enfados y cosas que los abruman… pero… yo jamás he tenido permiso para eso.- comenzó a decir el español haciendo círculos en el piso con su dedo índice dibujando figuras invisibles en el azulejo.

-Todo el tiempo, siempre lo mismo: ¡Sonríe Antonio! Hazlo por mamá… porque si tú no sonríes en su presencia otra vez se va a enterrar en vida en la cama porque desde que papá murió ya no quiere saber nada de nadie pero si yo sonrío ella se siente mejor, si no le digo que me hace falta y que también me siento solo y deprimido puede que ella quiera salir de su cuarto hoy. ¡Sonríe Antonio! Porque nadie quiere ver a un niño triste, porque nadie quiere jugar con un chiquillo que se la pasa llorando… así que sonríeles a todos para que tampoco te dejen solo, no le digas a nadie porque todos se alejaran de ti. ¡Sonríe Antonio! Aunque tengas que convertirte en un adulto antes de tiempo, acepta con una sonrisa el hecho de que tienes que dejar la escuela para empezar a trabajar porque tu madre no puede con los gastos de ella sola. ¡Sonríe Antonio! Sigue fingiendo que eres lo suficientemente fuerte y maduro como para aceptar que todo mundo ponga sus expectativas en ti, que todos esperen que podrás con todo. Mira cómo te felicitan por ser tan buen chico… mira la manera en como todos te llenan de halagos y admiración pero nadie te tiende la mano ¡Sonríe Antonio! A pesar de que cada día te estás muriendo un poco más por cada vez que dices un "estoy bien" porque Francis lo cree, porque Gilbert lo cree… porque ellos esperan que estés bien para ellos. ¡Sonríe Antonio! A pesar de que veas como todos siguen adelante y tú sigues estancado en esta vida mediocre que jamás pediste y que aun esperas sea mejor pero sabes que no será así porque las preocupaciones de todo mundo te arrastran hacia atrás, y los problemas de los demás te atan y ser el soporte de la gente a tu alrededor no te deja seguir; porque no solo es mamá, también son tus amigos y la gente que te rodea ¡Todos están esperando tantas cosas que de ti, todos esperan que puedas seguir soportando!… tú solo sigue sonriéndote cómo has hecho siempre al ver como toda tu vida se está yendo por el desagüe y como cada día que pasa te cansas más y más y te hartas y empiezas a odiarlo todo… ¡Ríete! Porque a nadie le interesa lo que realmente te está pasando. Sonríeles a ellos y espera a que el suplicio termine… procura no desmoronarte enfrente de nadie, intenta seguir siendo el chico fuerte que nunca has sido y no digas nada... tú solo sonríe- dijo Antonio y efectivamente su sonrisa estaba tatuada en su rostro cual máscara.

Como si el mal habito permaneciera, tan arraigado en él que había olvidado como hacer otra mueca.

-Pero ya me cansé- soltó entonces cambiando de tono abruptamente –Estoy agotado de este intento de vida que ni siquiera es mía… he tenido que vivir para todos y cuando veo atrás me doy cuenta de que no he hecho nada por mí pero al mismo tiempo estoy tan enfermo de este día a día que solo quiero desaparecer… que este cansancio se termine… solo quiero descansar de esto- dijo encorvándose paulatinamente hasta quedar agachado amenazando de nuevo con ponerse a llorar.

_No creo que este chico entienda, seguramente está pensando algo como "los niños de África sufren mil veces más que tú, lo tuyo no es nada"… todos son iguales… a nadie le importa realmente._

Lovino dio un largo resoplido al tiempo que se levantaba seguido por la mirada de Antonio que no esperaba esa cara de aburrimiento por parte de Lovino el cual en realidad entendía a la perfección lo que era estar completamente cansado de vivir. El italiano se puso frente a él y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Algo dubitativo Antonio vio la mano y luego al castaño que se mostraba tan molesto como prácticamente todo el tiempo.

-Vamos a desayunar antes de que la comida se enfríe mas- le dijo al español que de verdad no esperaba eso, pero aun con ello aceptó la mano y se levantó; ambos fueron hasta la mesa en donde efectivamente la comida ya estaba algo fría, pero eso no pareció importarle realmente.

El italiano se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer con tanta naturalidad que no parecía que hubiera acabo de presenciar el cómo una persona caía destrozada ante el peso de sus propios secretos y que aparte hubiese escuchado todo el desahogo de esa misma persona.

Aun sin estar realmente seguro, Antonio tomó el tenedor para comenzar a comer sin embargo tuvo que preguntar.

-¿No me dirás nada?- soltó finalmente a Lovino que parpadeó un par de veces con su entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Sobre qué?- cuestionó a su vez el castaño a lo que Antonio se encogió de hombros.

-Pues… sobre todo lo que te acabo de decir…- dijo con algo de timidez a lo que Lovino solo se limitó a rodar los ojos.

-Todos tenemos mierda que soportar, lo tuyo no es nada nuevo así que no tengo porque decirte nada. Si esperas un monologo motivacional por mi parte o un sermón acerca de cuan maravillosa e increíble que es la vida quédate esperándolo, suficiente tengo con mi propia porquería como para querer solucionar la tuya- le espetó Lovino sorprendiendo un poco a Antonio que de verdad empezaba a pensar que Lovino era la persona más desagradable, maleducada, habladora e irritante de todo el mundo.

-Aunque…- continúo Lovino –Conmigo no tienes la obligación de sonreír así que cuando no te sientas con ánimos de hacerlo no lo hagas… yo no espero nada de ti… ni siquiera que seas fuerte- concluyó viendo como Antonio abría mucho sus ojos y comenzaba a reír.

-Gracias- volvió a decir el ojiverde riendo por lo burdo de esta amabilidad. No era una risa fingida porque Lovino podía escuchar una parte de él riendo también.

_¿Qué pasa con este muchacho? Creo que después de todo no es como el resto… me gusta._

Lovino alzó la mirada al instante que escuchó esto y veía a Antonio reír tomando esta vez con más decisión su tenedor para comenzar a comer de una vez por todas mientras que el italiano lo examinaba como si fuera el ser más raro de todo el universo.

Cabe destacar que Lovino nunca escuchaba cosas buenas de él que no vinieran de Feliciano, así que ese último comentario lo había intrigado bastante. Y durante todo el desayuno su aplastante mirada estuvo cernida sobre Antonio.

/

**¿Alguien alguna vez se ha sentido como Toño? Yo creo que todos al menos por una vez en nuestra vida nos hemos sentido obligados a ser fuertes por alguien más y en un personaje como Toño que es todo amorsh, sonrisas y buen ánimo me da la sensación de que sería ese tipo de persona que busca hacer felices a todos a costa de su propia felicidad, sin embargo esto le ha llevado al límite. Todo tiene un precio.**

**En fin ¿Qué tal la escena emotiva? Mi Lovi no es tan hijo de puta, todavía tiene sentimientos jajajaja.**

**Mil millones de gracias por aun seguir esta historia y todo su angst, mil gracias por los reviews y los favs y sus maneras de hacerme saber que esto va por buen camino. También por decirme que les gustó Tortuga (todos necesitamos un gato en nuestras vidas). En fin otra vez un millar de gracias. **


	5. Chapter 5

EL LADO OBSCURO DE TU CORAZÓN

Lovino en aquella tarde parecía estar escondiéndose de algún tipo de enemigo que lo había estado acechando desde días atrás. En la cocina de su casa se acuclillaba frente a cierto gato que alzándose en su patas traseras apoyaba las delanteras en las rodillas del italiano que lo miraba con un dejo de enfado en los ojos.

-¿Qué diablos trama tu dueño?- le preguntó a Tortuga que se limitó a mirarlo, olisquearlo y finalmente soltar un maullido incomprensible para Lovino quien atinó a soltar un largo suspiro.

Hacía un par de días que Antonio parecía buscar cualquier pretexto para hablar con Lovino y este último, siendo fiel a su arisca personalidad lo evitaba o sencillamente lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Estaba bien que le hubiese ayudado un día pero no quería tener algo que ver con el español deprimido. Si, el español seguía hecho un saco de pensamientos trágicos y deprimentes pues era más que obvio que de un día para otro no se iba a convertir en el optimismo encarnado, sin embargo a Lovino le daba la sensación de que Antonio solo lo buscaba porque había tenido esta errada idea de que estaría ahí para ayudarlo cada vez que este sentía la necesidad de irse a matar otra vez y Lovino no tenía tiempo para andar salvando gente… mucho menos cuando no podía ni salvarse a sí mismo.

Es por ello que ahora mismo estaba ahí, escondido en la cocina de su casa puesto que había visto desde la ventana a Antonio rondar por su patio, iba y venía indeciso acerca de si ir a llamar a la puerta o no. Aunado a eso el teléfono tampoco había dejado de sonar en toda la semana, por supuesto se trataba de Feliciano el cual como si no tuviera otras cosas que atender estuviera marcando a su teléfono sin descanso.

Lovino soltó un sonoro gruñido al escuchar por incontable vez el timbrar del teléfono así que tomó al gato en brazos y fue hasta su cuarto dejando el teléfono seguir sonando. Tortuga se removió en sus brazos como queriendo decirle que no quería ir con él pero Lovino ignoró esto y lo llevó consigo de todos modos.

De nuevo estaba en su obscura habitación la cual a pesar de ser pleno medio día se veía como si fuera de noche, con las paredes marrones y las gruesas cortinas que no dejaban pasar la luz del sol… una vez más iba a esconderse a un refugio obscuro y solitario.

Soltó por fin al animal que de inmediato saltó a la cama y el italiano se dejó caer boca abajo también en ella cerrando sus ojos aun escuchando el ligero rumor del teléfono al sonar.

-Déjenme en paz- dijo ahogando su voz en una de las almohadas la cual abrazó mientras sentía los pasos del felino en el colchón al tiempo que maullaba.

-¿Tú también quieres que todos se vayan al diablo o yo soy el único enfermo que quiere ver el mundo acabarse?- Preguntó con voz ronca el muchacho estirando su mano para acariciar al animal que últimamente se había convertido en una especie de confidente. Era agradable hablar con alguien que no te contestaba, que solo te escuchaba y a quien no pudiera escucharle los pensamientos.

El italiano se mantuvo recostado en esa misma posición un buen rato intentando ignorar todo a su alrededor pretendiendo que cada cosa y persona se desvanecían en una apacible nada dejándolo completamente solo en un oasis de obscuridad silenciosa.

Pero su momentáneo confort fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando el gato volvió a maullar al mismo tiempo alguien llamaba a la puerta, Lovino ahogó un grito en su almohada por esto. ¡¿Ahora quien venía a molestarlo?! ¿Qué parte de que no quería ver a nadie no comprendían?

-Maldito fastidio- masculló entre dientes levantándose pesadamente de su cama obligándose a ir hasta la puerta preguntándose quien podría ser y esperando sinceramente que no se tratara de Antonio.

Sin embargo apenas abrió y vio el umbral de su puerta deseó no haberlo hecho pues precisamente ahí estaba Antonio sonriéndole como si Lovino no supiera que esa mueca era artificial aunque esta vez vio que detrás del castaño había dos personas que se le hicieron conocidos… si… eran los chicos que estaban con él cuando pasó el incidente de la cafetería.

-Hola Lovino- saludó tímidamente Antonio al ver esos ojos de molestia en el italiano que paseaba su mirada del español a sus amigos quienes se mantenían unos pasos detrás, como escoltando al castaño.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin más Lovino con su tono tajante y golpeado que hizo que los acompañantes del ojiverde hicieran una clara mueca de molestia por este trato. Como era costumbre de Antonio, este rió de manera nerviosa para disipar la tensión.

-Yo… eh… bueno, me preguntaba si te gustaría comer con nosotros…-

-No- contestó Lovino sin dejar al otro terminar de hablar, notando como se ponía todavía más nervioso.

_¿Qué pasa con los modales de este chico? ¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir a Antonio invitarlo?_

El italiano escuchó que el rubio de ojos azules pensaba mientras lo miraba con unos ojos claramente altivos que para nada ocultaban sus verdaderos pensamientos.

-¿Tienes algo más que hacer?- preguntó Antonio esperanzado de aun poder invitarlo a otra hora.

_No quiero que este tipo venga con nosotros, está loco_

Esta vez fue el albino quien pensó mientras pateaba un par de piedras en el suelo y mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Inconscientemente Lovino dio un paso hacia atrás poniendo su mano en la perilla de la puerta frunciendo aún más su entrecejo ya sin ponerle atención a Antonio.

_¿Y qué pasa con esa mirada? Que desagradable…_

Volvió pensar el rubio mientras se mantenía apacible en su mismo lugar cruzándose de brazos y examinando con sus ojos azules al italiano que dio un segundo paso dentro de su casa. Daba la impresión de que sus hombros iban encogiéndose y sus ojos se tornaban en una expresión que mostraba estar a la defensiva.

-¿Lovino?- llamó el español.

_Mira, ahí está otra vez actuando raro. Casi da escalofríos._

Pensó de nuevo el de los ojos carmín que también lo observaban como si estuvieran juzgándolo.

_No lo quiero cerca de mí. Este tipo no me da confianza. Si Antonio no fuera tan bueno con todo mundo, tiene que darse cuenta de que este muchacho no es como nosotros. Déjalo solo de una vez. Que no venga por favor. N quiero aguantar otra escena de manicomio _

-Lovino ¿Me estás escuchando?- le cuestionó el español extendiendo su mano para tocar a Lovino pero este dio un tremendo salto hacia atrás como si temiera el solo contacto con alguien más y sus pensamientos fueran a convertirse en algo corpóreo que fuera a lastimarlo físicamente.

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué se pone así?... Igual que la vez que lo conocí._

_Sabía que era mala idea esto de invitarlo, Antonio en serio deja de ser tan bondadoso; hacer amigos por mera lástima… que tontería._

_Deberíamos irnos antes de que se ponga violento, no se sabe si termine con un ataque psicótico._

Escuchó al mismo tiempo los pensamientos entremezclados de los tres chicos frente a su puerta y con su cuerpo tembloroso y rechinando los dientes solo atinó a cerrarles la puerta en la cara de un azote haciendo temblar incluso sus ventanas por el impacto.

Lovino retrocedió varias veces alejándose todo lo posible de la puerta hasta que finalmente optó por correr hasta su cuarto y arrojarse a su cama asustando al felino que se despertó y saltó para bajarse de la cama pues Lovino se iba metiendo bajo las frazadas luego cubrirse los oídos con fuerza.

-¡Muéranse! ¡Desaparezcan!... ¿A quién importa lo que ustedes piensen? ¡Solo desaparezcan o dejen de respirar!- decía en voz alta aun tapando sus orejas con sus manos y haciéndose un ovillo en la cama.

-Cállense para siempre- dijo finalmente en un murmullo ahora ciñendo las frazadas a su cuerpo enredándose con ellas como si estas fueran un manto protector de todo lo que había afuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Aun afuera de la casa Antonio parpadeaba sorprendido por el hecho de que alguien le hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara sin explicación alguna. Sus dos amigos tras él solo echaron a reír por esta extraña actitud.

-Me sorprende que hayas pensado que aceptaría tu invitación, te dijimos que no era una buena idea- comentó su amigo Francis, el rubio de los ojos azules y acento afrancesado.

-Ese tipo desde un primer momento no da buena espina ¿Estás seguro que es el mismo que te dejó quedarse a dormir en su casa? Tal vez esa fuga de gas te hizo alucinar- se burló Gilbert, el albino de los extraños ojos rojos.

-Claro que no, Lovino es un buen chico… o eso creo- dijo un poco dudoso el español al final aun viendo la puerta cerrada frente a él.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos dé más hambre, ese muchacho no va a salir- apuró Francis dándose la media vuelta comenzando a caminar pero deteniéndose un momento al ver que su amigo no se movía y seguía contemplando la puerta con un dejo de desilusión en su rostro.

Gilbert se acercó a él y le pasó un brazo por el hombro para llevarlo con ellos a base de ligeros jaloneos.

-No te quedes ahí, nos debes una comida por el susto que nos hiciste pasar- le dijo el albino mientras que los tres chicos se alejaban de la casa del peculiar vecino del español.

Obviamente Antonio no les había dicho a sus amigos de su reciente intento de quitarse la vida, curiosamente sus amigos se habían enterado del infortunado incidente por las habladurías que se habían suscitado entre los vecinos, los cuales de alguna manera llegaron a odios de las madres de dichos amigos que aun residían en ese pueblo medio abandonado y estas madres de inmediato llamaron a sus hijos, los mejores amigos de Antonio, el cual hubiera preferido no tener que pasar por la incómoda situación de inventarles una larga excusa a Francis y Gilbert.

La mentira de que todo había sido un accidente la sostuvo, no tuvo el valor de decirles que en realidad había sido algo hecho por voluntad… mejor dicho no tuvo el valor de rebelarles que la persona que ellos creían conocer no existía.

¿Qué pensarían sus amigos si les rebelaba que había intentado suicidarse? ¿Qué expresión pondrían en sus caras al escucharle escupir pesimismo y ese cansancio ante la vida? El rebelarles que estaba exhausto de esa faramalla en la que ellos tan estúpida y ciegamente creían ¿Qué postura tomarían al descubrir que estaba más que arto de cargar con la felicidad de todos pero esto lo había arrastrado a un repudio ante todo, un repudio que se convirtió en una profunda depresión? ¿Qué harían al enterarse de que su mejor amigo no era feliz… mucho menos fuerte como para seguir con la enfermiza tarea de seguir viviendo?

Tal vez… podría ser que… lo rechazaran. Un mentiroso, un farsante y aparte un triste ente que se ha dado por vencido y sucumbido ante el peso de sus propias mentiras y un auto impuesto deber de ser feliz para el resto, era un claro sinónimo de alguien indeseable, de alguien con quien no quieres estar.

Todos contaban con él por ese personaje tan bien construido de un hombre fuerte y siempre alegre, optimista con un consejo para dar y una mano para ofrecer… si ese personaje se venía abajo entonces ya no era útil. Una persona que no es fuerte, no es necesaria, puedes prescindir de ella… Si nadie te necesita, el mundo no te necesita.

Tal vez lo mejor después todo era desaparecer... para ya no sentir, para ya no soportar ese insufrible peso… para hacerle un favor al mundo.

-¡Antonio!- Gilbert lo sacó de su ensimismamiento pasando su mano de arriba abajo frente a la cara de Antonio que se sobresaltó por la repentina llamada.

-Abre la puerta, hombre. Estás muy distraído- le reclamó Gilbert pues cuando Antonio volvió a la realidad notó que ya estaban justo en el portal de su casa. El ojiverse se sonrió apenado y metió la llave a la cerradura.

Sus amigos entraron muy confianzudos, acostumbrados a esa casa en la que habían pasado tantas tardes de juego, o por lo menos si lo hicieron Francis y Antonio pues eran amigos desde chiquillos, Gilbert se les había unido hasta años después.

Fueron a tomar asiento al viejo sillón que tenía el relleno salido gracias a las garras de cierto felino y su hábito de afilarse ahí las uñas, esperaron a que el español fuera a la cocina para comenzar a cocinar para ellos. Casi siempre era Francis quien lo hacía puesto que adoraba la cocina pero aquella ocasión Antonio había propuesto cocinar por su cuenta, como agradecimiento por la visita de sus amigos y también porque tenía el plan de invitar a Lovino e invitarle de comer también en un gesto de gratitud por lo que había hecho por él días atrás.

Por supuesto no había contado con la instantánea negativa de Lovino… bueno… tal vez si había cotizado la idea de que este no fuera a aceptar a la primera pero tampoco se imaginó que le iba a cerrar la puerta directo en las narices y sin explicación alguna.

Antonio suspiró mientras empezaba a cocinar la pasta y los mariscos que acompañarían esta, de vez en cuando le daba un trago pequeño a la copa de vino blanco que Francis tan atentamente le había llevado como presente. Escuchaba el murmullo que venía de la sala y era el de sus amigos platicando animadamente mientras que él todavía se mantenía ligeramente perdido en sus propios pensamientos, todos por supuesto, dirigidos a cierto castaño.

Se preguntaba mientras salteaba los camarones porque Lovino tenía esa indescifrable personalidad, un día te ayuda, al otro día te dice que te mueras, un día está bien y de un segundo a otro se muestra asustado de algo que no sabes que es ¿Qué era lo que llevaba a Lovino a actuar de tal manera?

-Quiero saber- murmuró Antonio aspirando el rico aroma de las hiervas de olor y algunas especias.

-¿Qué quieres saber _mon amour_?- preguntó entonces Francis desde detrás de él y que asomaba la nariz por el hombro del español para percibir mejor el delicioso aroma que la comida ya comenzaba a desprender.

Antonio se sobresaltó ligeramente al no haber reparado en la presencia de Francis hasta ese momento y de inmediato, ese reflejo innato se activó y se sonrió.

-Nada en especial, hablaba conmigo mismo- respondió Antonio mientras que Gilbert se acercaba y se recargaba en el marco de la puerta también buscando algo que picar pero apenas lo intentaba terminaba con un manotazo ya fuera por parte del español o del francés.

-¿Sigues preocupado por tu vecino?- preguntó Francis intentando sacar a empujones a Gilbert de la cocina que seguía acechando cada ingrediente que había en ella.

-Ah… no… no es exactamente eso- respondió Antonio viendo al rubio y al albino forcejear.

-Claro que lo estás, se te nota en toda la cara. Deja ya a ese tipo, no pudo dejar más claro que no quiere saber nada de ti- comentó Gilbert que logró flanquear al ojiazul y corrió a tomar uno de los fideos llevándoselo a la boca con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Antonio pareció un poco insatisfecho con esa respuesta por lo tanto solo se limitó a seguir con su tarea en la cocina al tiempo que Francis le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos desde atrás en uno de esos gestos tan cariñosos que eran tan característicos en él y a los que Antonio estaba ya más que acostumbrado.

-_Antoine, _deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por las personas. Eres muy bondadoso, un día podría traerte alguna desgracia- le dijo Francis a su amigo que dibujó una media sonrisa.

A veces le daba algo de risa que Francis soltara esos comentarios, hacía sonar aquello como si fuese un destino que llegaría a suceder en un futuro muy lejano… sin saber que esa ya era su realidad desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-No necesitas salvarlos a todos- remató Gilbert que seguía buscando algo que llevarse a la boca. Viendo como Antonio abría sus ojos un poco más, sorprendido por la ironía de escuchar eso precisamente de una de las personas que tantas veces había sido salvada por él.

-Ese chico ya podrá solucionar sus problemas solo- siguió diciendo Gilbert encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hasta el refrigerador también husmeando en él con toda confianza.

-No se trata de eso- murmuró Antonio.

Pues efectivamente no se trataba de él queriendo salvar a Lovino, era todo lo contrario, Lovino había sido quien sin que nadie se lo pidiera fue el primero en escucharlo y salvarlo de pasar otro día pudriéndose por dentro… al menos fue capaz de ver a través de su mentira, cosa que ni siquiera sus amigos mas cercanos habían sido capaces de hacer.

-Me pregunto si se sentirá solo- dijo como un comentario al aire el ojiverde.

Lovino vivía completamente solo, hacía apenas unos días que se enteró que era su vecino puesto que jamás había caído en la cuenta de que alguien vivía ahí; como nadie visitaba esa casa y ni un alma solía a acercarse a ella siempre pensó que estaba abandonada.

Además el italiano siempre parecía tan desconfiado… como si temiera ser lastimado en cualquier momento pero aun con ello fue capaz de acercarse al español, de escucharlo sin interrumpir cuando lloraba como un mocoso y de decirle que frente a él no tenía por qué forzarse a sonreír.

-Francis, encárgate del resto, ahora vengo- le dijo a su amigo dándole la cuchara de madera y sacándose el mandil corriendo fuera de su casa dejando algo descolocados a sus amigos.

No podía dejar todo eso así, tenía que agradecerle como era debido y hacerle saber lo mucho que aquel mínimo gesto de ayuda había significado para él.

Así que fue rápidamente hasta la casa vecina que quedaba un tanto retirada, tocó la puerta pero en esta no había respuesta y desde dentro podía alcanzarse a escuchar como el teléfono timbraba pero nadie atendía.

-Habrá salido- se dijo a si mismo Antonio para luego rodear la casa mirando por las ventanas hasta que en una de ellas que estaba abierta pudo ver desde un resquicio entre las cortinas gruesas y obscuras, la cama de Lovino y como había una bolita bajo las frazadas.

-Lovino- llamó Antonio y vio como dicha bolita daba un salto. Hubo un movimiento brusco en el que el italiano intentaba salir de su red de sabanas y frazadas hasta que por fin su cabeza apareció entre ellas.

-¡¿Qué quieres aquí maldito acosador?!- le espetó el italiano de mala gana arrojándole una de las almohadas a la ventana.

-¡No te estoy acosando!- contradijo Antonio viendo como la almohada no daba en el blanco.

-Claro que lo haces y si no paras te voy a denunciar- le gritó Lovino.

-¡Te digo que no! Solo quiero invitarte a comer- espetó Antonio desde la ventana.

_Es tan difícil tratar con él ¿Por qué siempre parece estar a la defensiva? Mejor dicho, no sé ni siquiera porque me molesto haciendo esto._

-Pues no quiero, lárgate de una maldita vez- le ordenó Lovino que seguía gritándole desde su cama viendo una vez más, como raras ocasiones como el ceño de Antonio se fruncía.

-¿Por qué eres así con la gente? No te entiendo- dijo el molesto Antonio que hizo a su vez, enfadar aún más a Lovino.

-Pues no necesito que me entiendas ¡Vete!- volvía a ordenarle el castaño al ojiverde que parecía molestarse más.

-Pero si ya te dije que no vengo a molestar, solo quiero invitarte a comer como agradecimiento por lo que has hecho por mi ¿Por qué te es tan difícil aceptar la amabilidad de otros?- dijo Antonio molesto por esta actitud del italiano quien se quedó callado un momento y de nuevo sus facciones se tornaron a esa frialdad casi escalofriante.

De un instante a otro daba la sensación de que sus ojos perdían brillo paulatinamente antes de hablar.

-¿Amabilidad?... ¿Qué carajos es eso?... no quiero escucharlo de alguien como tú, mentiroso hipócrita- le dijo de manera hiriente a Antonio que sintió aquello como una punzada de dolor.

_¡Este muchacho es insoportable! _

-No soy mentiroso ni soy hipócrita y si vine hasta aquí es porque de verdad creo que eres un buen tipo a pesar de que te comportas como un bastardo con todo el que se quiere acercar a ti. Solo… quiero que seamos amigos- dijo de manera apenada, sintiéndose como si estuviera en la escuela primaria o algo así.

El español alzó la vista para ver la reacción de Lovino el cual aún desde su cama ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza y dibujaba una media sonrisa, irónica, hueca, vacía… ese gesto hizo estremecer a Antonio que sintió el impulso de retroceder pero no lo hizo.

_Da miedo… Lovino… da miedo._

-¿Amigos? ¿Cómo esos amigos a los que les mientes todos los días?- dijo para luego borrar esa extraña sonrisa ladina. –No gracias, no necesito eso, no necesito a la gente y no necesito que te acerques a mí por lástima, ahora lárgate- dijo arrastrando su voz.

Antonio miró al piso mientras cerraba fuerte sus puños.

_Lo mejor será irme, no se puede tratar con él… pero…_

-¡¿De dónde sacas esa estúpida idea de que estoy aquí por lástima?!- exclamó el ojiverde alzando de nuevo la vista yendo contra sus propios pensamientos –Lo hago porque de verdad quiero agradecerte, en serio sentí que ese día cuando te dije todo aquello me salvaste un poco y… y no quiero quedarme sin hacértelo saber así que ya deja de comportarte como un caprichoso y acepta. Por Dios, es solo una comida, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio- le dijo al muchacho alzando a la voz y el italiano un poco harto se levantó de la cama caminando hasta la ventana.

-Voy a dejarte clara una cosa porque aquí el único que está haciendo un berrinche eres tú: Solo pudiste desahogarte y decirme todo eso porque para ti soy un completo desconocido, no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo de la misma manera que yo no tengo ninguna expectativa de ti como lo tiene toda esa gente que te rodea así que te fue fácil soltarme todo tu drama porque sabías que tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver, porque no tienes ninguna obligación que cumplirme. Fin de la historia. Ahora deja tus ideas bohemias y románticas para alguien a quien le conmuevan- le gritó recargándose en el marco de la ventana quedando frente a el español que seguía con esa cara de enfado que solo Lovino había podido provocar en él.

_¡Te equivocas!_

El Italiano se sorprendió un poco al escuchar desde dentro del español su voz alzarse mucho y como al mismo tiempo y sin percatarse, Antonio lo tomaba por la muñeca aprovechando que estaba cerca de él.

-Eso no es cierto, no fue por eso- dijo Antonio y al instante Lovino pretendió alejarse pero el español lo agarró fuerte, recordando mucho al forcejeo entre ambos el día anterior.

-Yo pude decirte todo eso porque sentía que podía confiar en ti. Hay algo en ti que me hizo sentir que tú ya lo sabías todo así que podía decírtelo con toda confianza- decía el avergonzado castaño aflojando el agarre en la muñeca del muchacho sonriéndose ligeramente.

-Como si tuvieras un extraño poder de saber lo que siento- concluyó el ojiverde.

No era una poder… era una maldición.

-Así que no digas eso, yo de verdad quiero seguir pensando que una persona que pudo darse cuenta de que no estoy bien y que aparte se dio tiempo de ayudar a alguien que recién conoce, es una buena persona. Lovino, sé que eres un buen chico- dijo intentando sonreírle al italiano que en bruscamente se soltó alejándose de la ventana retomando ese geste frío en él.

-Sigue pensando lo que quieras de mi pero no vuelvas a acércateme- le advirtió Lovino dispuesto a meterse a la cama.

Antonio sintió por un momento ver a un Lovino un tanto desolado a pesar de su expresión gélida.

_Se ve tan solo…_

-S… si… ¡Si no aceptas mi invitación ya no te dejaré ver a Tortuga!- amenazó de pronto y de una manera muy infantil el español haciendo que el chico volteara en el instante y luego viendo al gato que enroscado en la cama había estado admirando todo el espectáculo como un espectador silencioso.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, tienes seis años acaso?- dijo Lovino que de inmediato recogió al gato de la cama, este solo se dejó hacer viendo cómo se peleaban por él.

-Es la única manera que tengo para que aceptes, si no vienes a comer no te dejaré jugar más con Tortuga. No creas que no sé qué cuando voy a trabajar él se pasa todo el día aquí- dijo señalando al felino que era apretujado por Lovino.

-¡Él viene solo y no puedes hacer eso, es inmaduro!- espetó Lovino, aunque más inmaduro se veía él tomando con tanto recelo al animal.

-Es mi mascota, puedo hacer lo que quiera- dijo Antonio manteniéndose firme en su decisión mientras que Lovino lo veía con ojos furiosos. Tortuga se limitaba a mirar a todos lados esperando a que el italiano lo bajara y lo pusiera de nuevo en el piso.

Lovino estaba más que consciente que el gato no era suyo y no tenía ningún poder sobre él y de tratarse de cualquier otro animal bien podría importarle un reverendo pepino. Pero se trataba de ese gato oportunista que cada vez que le entraba la gana iba a meterse a su casa, se recostaba a su lado o en su regazo y podía hablarle por horas ya que el felino le daba la sensación de que lo escuchaba atentamente haciendo de su compañía algo reconfortante en su eterno mundo de ruidos y soledad. Estúpido gato ¿En qué momento se había encariñado con él de tal manera?

Lovino miró con resentimiento a Antonio y luego a Tortuga, soltó una serie de maldiciones dejando puesta su mirada en el gato que le correspondió el gesto para luego distraerse con una poluta de polvo que volaba cerca de él.

-¡Maldita sea, está bien! Pero solo esta vez, como y me largo-

Antonio rió triunfante.

_No puedo creer que acabo de usar a mi gato como chantaje, aunque es más increíble que Lovino haya caído. Gracias Tortuga._

El italiano le escuchó decir al español mientras este desde la ventana llamaba a su mascota, el felino iba hasta él obedientemente.

El italiano tomó su chaqueta y salió soltando la misma serie de groserías que momentos antes, ahí estaba Antonio recibiéndolo con esa irritando sonrisa mientras que Tortuga, consciente de que ya no era el protagonista del conflicto se adelantó dejando atrás a los dos chicos. El ojiverde estaba a punto de decir algo pero apenas abrió la boca Lovino alzó su mano.

-No me hables, no quiero escuchar nada de ti o de nadie- dijo con un tono tajante que hizo que el español tuviera que tragarse sus palabras y caminaran en silencio.

_Debo sentirme bien porque al menos logré que saliera de su casa. Me pregunto si se llevará bien con Fran y Gilbo. Es más… ¿Lovino tiene amigos?... ¿Novia?... ni siquiera sé cuántos años tiene o que hace de su vida. Ah, quiero saber muchas cosas._

Antonio iba con la mirada enfrente pensando en todo esto mientras que el castaño a su lado iba rechinando los dientes… no quería escuchar nada, solo quería que esa tortuosa invitación a comer terminara y de nuevo volver a refugiarse en su casa y evitar todo contacto humano otra vez, volverse un ermitaño y esperar que Antonio pronto se olvidara de él.

Llegaron a casa del español y apenas cruzaron la puerta los ojos de Francis y Gilbert de inmediato se dirigieron a Lovino que quiso darse la media vuelta para echar a correr.

_Vaya vaya, así que después de todo pudo convencerlo aunque no se ve tan feliz. Bueno, este tipo no parece saber lo que es el significado de la felicidad._

Francis pensaba mientras examinaba con sus ojos zafiro a Lovino el cual se quedó en el recibidor mientras que Antonio pasaba a su casa.

-Chicos, él es Lovino, mi vecino- presentó Antonio a sus dos amigos.

-Ya lo sabemos, hace un rato nos cerró la puerta en la cara- comentó Gilbert con una sonrisa impregnada con algo de cizaña.

_¿Ahora no va a actuar raro?... Casi siento que nos va a matar con esa mirada._

-No digas eso Gilbert, no fue su intención- dijo Antonio pretendiendo defender a Lovino.

-Si fue mi intención- contradijo entonces el italiano que seguía plantado en el recibidor escuchando una risa seca por parte de Gilbert.

_Que sincero… o que cínico._

Escuchó decir al albino que tranquilamente se sentaba a la mesa seguido de Francis y de Antonio el cual se detuvo al ver que Lovino no se había movido de su lugar.

-¿Qué pasa? Ven a sentarte- dijo el ojiverde acercándose al moreno que miraba con desconfianza a los otros dos.

No quería, no quería… no quería acercarse a ellos, no quería seguir escuchando su parloteo inútil y todo lo que en esos momentos pensaban de él, no quería sentir nauseas después de un rato de sonidos incesantes ni quería sentir la migraña taladrarle la cabeza cuando sus voces y sus pensamientos se entremezclaran. No quería estar ahí. Quería irse ya.

-Lovino ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Antonio preocupado cuando puso su mano en el brazo del chico intentando instarlo a ir al comedor pero sintiendo como su extremidad temblaba de manera involuntaria. Lovino se alejó de su tacto y asintió con la cabeza acercándose a la mesa tomando asiento.

Justo como imaginó, de pronto todos los pensamientos de los presentes se concentraron en él a pesar de que la charla seguía un curso completamente diferente. Suposiciones, críticas, preguntas acerca de su comportamiento tan extraño y antisocial. Lovino se limitaba a enrollar la pasta en su tenedor mientras que fingiendo recargar su rostro en la palma de su mano, en realidad con esta cubría uno de sus oídos, ese gesto que le daba una falsa sensación de seguridad.

No decía nada, solo comía y bebía a sorbos del vino que acompañaba la comida.

-Dinos Lovino ¿A qué te dedicas?- preguntó entonces el rubio de actitudes petulantes y presumido. El mencionado desvió la vista de su plato a medio comer.

-A vivir- contestó sin más el moreno volviendo a llevarse otro bocado de pasta a la boca mientras que Gilbert reía por aquella contestación.

-Qué respuesta tan ambigua… pero me refiero a si trabajas, estudias, ese tipo de cosas- decía con ese acento afrancesado mientras meneaba su copa de vino.

_Sorpréndeme Lovino ¿Por qué le causas tanta fascinación a Antonio?_

El galo se dijo a si mismo mientras miraba con ojos altivos al chico que se enderezó en la silla.

-No te diré a que me dedico ni que hago de mi vida solo para satisfacer tu morbo o para ser tu burla o solo para cumplir con este estúpido protocolo de pretender que te interesa el más mínimo e insignificante detalle de mi vida porque a mí no me interesa quien eres tú y creo que si algo realmente te importa es el saber porque diablos estoy aquí ahora mismo con ustedes. Pregúntaselo al imbécil que tienes a tú lado- contestó Lovino de mala gana retomando la atención a su pasta.

Hubo un silencio incomodo que fue roto por las carcajadas de Gilbert que no pudo evitar ese estallido de risa al ver que alguien le hablara así al siempre galante y caballeroso Francis.

-Perdón- se disculpó Gilbert cuando Francis le dedicó una mirada furiosa a su amigo.

Antonio solo se encogió en su silla, eso que acababa de pasar fue muy incómodo y lo fue aún más cuando Francis pasó de matar a Gilbert con la mirada, a fijar sus ojos azules en los verdes del castaño.

-Buena idea. ¿Por qué has invitado a Lovino a comer con nosotros sí es más que obvio que no quiere estar aquí?- le preguntó a Antonio que solo atinó a soltar esa serie de risas nerviosas. Miró a Lovino en busca de ayuda pero este estaba muy concentrado en su copa de vino y en atravesar camarones con su tenedor.

-Ah… pues, quería agradecerle porque eh… porque Lovino fue quien me ayudó cuando pasó lo de la fuga de gas, si él no me hubiera encontrado creo que ya no estaría aquí ahora mismo- dijo con una gran sonrisa, como si estuviera feliz y eternamente agradecido de estar vivo en ese momento… y no como realmente se sentía, tan frustrado de no haber terminado en un ataúd.

Mientras estaba ahí en pleno acto sintió los ojos aplastantes del italiano sobre él y como si estos fueran un imán se vio obligado a verlos. Lovino lo miraba con reproche, un aire de enfado se reflejaba en ellos porque sabía que Antonio mentía.

_Que no les diga, que no les diga. Por favor Lovino no digas nada._

Pensó de inmediato desesperadamente Antonio desviando rápidamente la mirada de Lovino que efectivamente no dijo nada pero pudo notar como la expresión de Francis y Gilbert se suavizaba de pronto, sobre todo la de Francis que ya no parecía estar en esa postura de presumido y altanero.

-Entonces debería agradecerte. Gracias Lovino por salvar a mi mejor amigo- dijo Francis con una sonrisa sincera y luego pasando su mano por la cabeza de Antonio a quien le revolvió el cabello de manera cariñosa.

_¿Qué haría yo sin Antonio?... No quiero ni imaginarlo._

Francis pensaba mientras veía con ternura al que era su mejor amigo.

Por su parte Gilbert se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía hasta donde estaba el español, le pasó un brazo por el cuello en un brusco abrazo que más bien parecía estar estrangulándolo.

-Ósea que de no ser por este chico ya estarías bien tieso ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes? Gracias Lovino- le dijo el albino también al italiano.

_No te atrevas a darnos otro susto así, español idiota, no podría aguantarlo._

Y ahí estaban los dos mejores amigos de Antonio haciéndole mimos y pensando lo mucho que el ojiverde significaba para ellos mientras que Antonio estaba hecho un mar de remordimientos y pensamientos fatalistas sintiéndose cada vez peor con él mismo.

De pronto una risa inusual se escuchó, venía de alguien quien pensaban ni siquiera sabía lo que significaba reír. Los chicos voltearon al lugar en donde estaba Lovino riendo de esa manera extraña, volvía a recargar su rostro en la palma de su mano cubriendo su oreja y solo paseaba el tenedor por su plato.

Los tres muchachos se quedaron quietos… había algo en esa risa que les transmitía un sentimiento algo inquietante.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Francis de pronto, Lovino intentó calmar sus risas.

-Es que no puedo creer que tan hipócritas son ¿De verdad se creen sus propias mentiras?- decía todavía riendo aunque para los demás no fue tan gracioso.

-Lovino no…- intentó detenerle Antonio antes de que el muchacho siguiera hablando. El italiano desdibujó rápidamente la sonrisa y de nuevo un gesto malhumorado y frío se posaba en sus facciones.

-Ustedes solo ven lo que les conviene ver. Alguien podría estarse muriendo justo aquí pero están tan enfrascados en ustedes mismos que ni siquiera lo notarían con tal de que esto no afecte en lo absoluto sus vidas o la idea que tienen de ellas; lo peor de todo es que la persona que está agonizando en sus malditas narices está dispuesta a seguirles el juego para mantener inmutable el flujo de sus existencias y sigan felices y contentos creyendo "que todo está bien". Eso es de risa- explicó Lovino levantándose de la silla caminando hasta la puerta.

-Gracias por la comida- dijo bruscamente antes de salir de ahí.

Los muchachos voltearon a ver a Antonio que estaba pálido como la cera.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- preguntó Gilbert al asustado Antonio que negó varias veces con su cabeza antes de contestar.

-No lo sé… permítanme- dijo levantándose también de su silla y saliendo de casa para ir tras Lovino.

-¡Lovino, espera!- le gritó al italiano que solo apuró el paso así que el español echó a correr para lograr interceptarlo y no dejarlo seguir al ponerse delante de él.

-¡¿Por qué diablos les dijiste eso?!- le espetó encolerizado al chico que fruncía cada vez más el ceño.

-Creo que en realidad deberías preguntar porque tú no les has dicho nada- contestó Lovino queriendo seguir con su camino pero sin importar a donde se movía, Antonio se lo impedía.

-¡Por qué no quiero que se enteren! Ellos no pueden saber nada, ya te había dicho que ellos tienen otra imagen de mí y no puedo decirles la verdad porque sería como traicionar su confianza- explicaba Antonio a lo que Lovino soltó un gruñido gutural que venía desde la boca de su estómago y finalmente explotó.

-¿¡Y por qué tienes que ser tú el que cargue con eso?! Tal vez yo no tengo ni idea de las relaciones interpersonales pero según sé los amigos se aceptan y se ayudan y se supone que es una relación equitativa y no sé, esas cursiladas que Feliciano me cuenta. Si es así ¿Por qué eres tú el que tiene que estar bien para ellos y no al revés? ¿En qué sentido los vas a traicionar si les dices que eres humano y que como toda la maldita gente de todo el maldito mundo, tiene problemas? ¡Dios mío, es tan frustrante!- gritó Lovino dejando un poco desencajado a Antonio que quedó parpadeando un par de veces sin saber realmente que decir.

El italiano respiró profundo y largamente para finalmente clavar su iris marrón en las verdes.

-Me irritas, me frustras y tanta estupidez junta me hace enojar. Mi cerebro no logra comprender como es que un día llegas al límite de tu paciencia, quieres matarte pero después de todo sigues con esta maldita farsa sin abrir la boca para decirles a los que se supone son tus amigos como te sientes y es casi doloroso verte ahí fingiendo estar bien por ellos que no son niños como para que tú tengas que ver por su bienestar ¡¿Cómo no te puedes meter en la maldita cabezota que no es tu obligación ser fuerte?!- le regañó al castaño golpeándolo fuertemente en la frente con la palma de su mano.

Antonio dio un traspié hacía atrás sintiendo ese golpe más que físico, como uno moral. Lovino lo rodeó y se fue aun soltando toda una colección de palabrotas, maldiciones y tal vez uno que otro dialogo con él mismo.

-¡Gracias!- escuchó entonces a Antonio gritar, el castaño volteó mal encarado viendo al español con la mano en la frente justo en el lugar en donde recién lo había golpeado. Una vez más parecía al borde de las lágrimas a lo que Lovino se preguntó si ese tipo era una chica o algo por el estilo como para llorar con tal facilidad (al menos frente a él).

_Gracias por preocuparte por mí._

-Vete al diablo- respondió el italiano queriendo retomar su camino.

-Lovino ¿Podemos ser amigos?- el ojiverde le preguntó al chico antes de que este se alejara más.

El muchacho se quedó parado dándole la espalda un momento hasta que por fin se dignó a darse media vuelta para volver a encararlo; su rostro se mostraba indescifrable y por unos segundos a Antonio se le antojó tan ausente… deprimente y solitario.

-Ya te dije que no necesito amigos ni a la gente… no necesito mentiras- respondió Lovino por tercera vez dirigiéndose por fin a su casa dejando a Antonio con un dejo de abandono en la boca del estómago.

_Para mí ya eres mi amigo._

Tonterías… cosas como la amistad, y las relaciones con otras personas eran algo que Lovino mas que repudiar, temía. Estar con alguien más solo te llevaba a salir lastimado, el resultado sería siempre el mismo.

/

**Toño, yo si quiero que seas mi amigo y podamos dormir desnudos en plan "amistoso" XD (ok, por el bien de mi dignidad finjan que no leyeron eso)**

**¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que interesante; es irónico ver como Lovi de alguna u otra manera es la voz de la razón para Toño cuando es Lovi el que necesita un abrazo, pero me gusta jugar dándole esos giros a sus roles, quiero decir, sería aburrido ver a una víctima y a un héroe establecidos así que es divertido invertir sus papeles de acuerdo a la situación.**

**Ok, mis delirios no interesan pero si interesa darles las más infinitas gracias a ustedes por sus reviews que me hacen rodar como desquiciada, a los lectores silenciosos por sus favs y a la gente que también me lo hace saber a través de otras redes sociales. Mil millones de gracias por ser tan cool y seguir leyendo este fic raro XD. Gracias en serio.**


	6. Chapter 6

EL LADO OBSCURO DE TU CORAZÓN

Lovino miró con completo desagrado al que se había convertido en un visitante frecuente de su casa. Acentuando la arruga entre sus cejas se cruzó de brazos aun sin quitar sus ojos del castaño español que le saludaba con esa sonrisa estúpida que tenía grabada en la cara y que por supuesto no había dejado ser de ser una careta hueca aunque últimamente tenía que admitir que había algo ligeramente diferente en él.

Antonio solía cargar siempre con él esa serie de pensamientos fatídicos y pesimistas a donde fuera, sin embargo en el último mes, casi dos, en los que había estado frecuentando a Lovino como si fuera una sanguijuela, estos pensamientos se detenían por ratos, a veces incluso por horas y la sonrisa a pesar de que ya era como un reflejo natural en el español, ya no se sentía tan forzada como cuando recién se conocieron.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces aquí otra vez?- preguntó Lovino como cada vez que Antonio iba de visita no anunciada a su casa. Desde aquella vez que había prácticamente chantajeado al italiano con no volver a ver a su gato si no aceptaba su invitación a comer, el ojiverde comenzó a tomar la confianza de hacerle visitas regulares sabiendo que Lovino jamás por voluntad propia iría a socializar con él.

El español alzó una bolsa de estraza que llevaba en la mano.

-Compré muchos churros y no creo poder acabármelos yo solo ¿Quieres comer?- le preguntó al chico que ya había aprendido a base de varios fracasos, que sin importar cuantas veces rechazara y corriera al español este siempre terminaría saliéndose con la suya… a base de chantaje, por supuesto.

El italiano sin más se hizo a un lado dejando al otro entrar y que fue rápidamente recibido por Tortuga el cual corrió hasta él para restregarse contra sus piernas dejándole el pantalón lleno de pelo.

-Hola minino- saludó Antonio rascándole la cabeza al gato que ronroneó en agradecimiento –Parece que pasas más tiempo aquí que en casa, recuerda quien es tu verdadero dueño- le dijo alzándolo con una mano intentando separarlo de la bolsa de churros que el felino impacientemente quería olfatear.

-Tal vez si su dueño no lo dejara solo y a su suerte estaría en su casa- comentó Lovino de mala gana yendo hasta la cocina por un plato grande. Pusieron el postre en el plato y este en la mesa de centro de la sala.

Para no tener que hablar demasiado Lovino lo primero que hizo fue llevarse un trozo de pan a la boca mientras que Tortuga se debatía entre enroscarse en las piernas de Antonio o de Lovino, finamente decidió por irse con Lovino. Pasaron un considerable rato comiendo en silencio hasta que este le pareció muy incómodo al ojiverde que se vio en la necesidad de romper el hielo antes de que los churros se acabaran.

-Podría pasarme la vida entera comiendo esto- dijo gustoso Antonio de vez en cuando lamiendo las comisuras de sus labios y chupándose la punta de los dedos.

-Cuando éramos pequeños, Francis y yo solíamos ir a la panadería, Francis usaba sus encantos de niño bonito y salíamos retacados de churros, es milagro que no nos haya dado una diabetes prematura- comentó Antonio al que le gustaba hablar todo el tiempo sobre cosas felices, la mayor parte de estas siempre acompañadas de un pensamiento amargo, como si no pudiera tener un recuerdo alegre que no viniera junto con un detalle pesimista.

_Creo que en realidad el señor panadero sabía que mamá no tenía mucho dinero y por eso nos daba tanto pan gratis… ¿Lo haría por lastima?_

Lovino frunció aún más su entrecejo devorando todo el pan y viendo como Antonio a pesar de estar pensando en esto seguía sonriendo tontamente mientras comía.

-Yo jamás le regalaría pan a un par de mocosos como ustedes- comentó Lovino ofreciéndole un pedazo pequeño a Tortuga que lamía de vez en cuando el azúcar en el pan.

-Pero si éramos muy lindos, bueno, Francis siempre era más lindo, las señoras del vecindario se la pasaban repitiéndoselo yo era más como…- se quedó un momento en silencio pensando en un adjetivo.

_Yo era como ese niño triste que solo quería que el resto lo quisiera…_

-Yo era como que más travieso- concluyó Antonio terminando el ultimo bocado del churro tomando otro para seguir comiendo.

-Pues qué horror vivir a la sombra de tu amigo- opinó Lovino quitándole el exceso de azúcar a su siguiente pieza de pan mientras escuchaba a Antonio reír a su lado.

-Me sorprendes Lovino, nunca te mides a la hora de hablar- dijo el español a lo que el italiano sencillamente se encogió de hombros.

-Si no te gusta ya sabes dónde queda la puerta; no te detendré si no quieres regresar jamás- respondió el moreno haciendo reír de nuevo a Antonio.

-No lo decía por eso… bueno, al principio si eras muy desagradable y no me caías tan bien por eso mismo pero ahora lo veo como una cualidad, eres muy admirable- comentó Antonio a lo que el aludido enarcó una ceja sin entender cómo es que el decirle a la gente las cosas de manera muy poco sutil y casi grosera podría ser una cualidad admirable.

-Creo que de cierta manera es increíble cómo puedes decirle a la gente las cosas sin tapujos y sin que te importe lo que piensen de ti. Yo jamás podría hacerlo… la sola idea de que puedan ofenderse o que me eviten por ello… es muy atemorizante. Tú no tienes miedo de nada- dijo con una sonrisa esta vez bastante forzada.

_Tal vez si yo fuera un poco más como Lovino no estaría pasando por esto… ni me sentiría de esta manera._

-No te confundas- dijo Lovino de pronto y su tono se escuchó un poco más agresivo que de costumbre.

-Le tengo miedo a muchas cosas pero el quedarme solo no es una de esas así que la gente puede pensar lo que se le antoje de mí, mientras yo no lo tenga que escuchar poco me importa lo que el resto haga o diga- contestó Lovino viendo como Antonio parecía sorprendido por la respuesta y su sonrisa se pintaba con una serie de tintes de tristeza.

-De verdad eres admirable Lovino…- repitió Antonio bajando un poco la voz –Me das la sensación de que puedes enfrentarte a todo aunque le tengas miedo, a diferencia de mí, tú si eres fuerte y no te tienes que esconder atrás de una sonrisa- dijo Antonio al tiempo que su voz iba perdiendo más fuerza comenzando a hablar en voz baja sin darse cuenta.

-No soy fuerte- dijo abruptamente Lovino que desviaba la mirada hacía Tortuga el cual se sentaba en su regazo dándole a su espalda esa curva elegante acompañado de su flexible cola que se meneaba solo en la punta, el gato adoptaba una postura muy solemne mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en forma de rendija en los obscuros de Lovino.

-Es solo que yo en lugar de temer… decidí empezar a odiar- dijo agachando ligeramente su cabeza para quedar a la altura del gato que levantó ligeramente la suya como si quisieran alcanzarse. –Eso no me hace muy diferente de un cobarde- susurró Lovino suavizando la arruga entre sus cejas dejándole en el rostro una expresión impasible pero al mismo tiempo tan desolada.

Lovino parecía tener una sombra de abandono en su rostro y sus ojos se obscurecían todavía más, había un aire de tristeza alrededor de él que hizo a Antonio sentir un vuelco en su corazón.

_¿Por qué Lovino a veces se ve tan solo?_

El italiano le escuchó pensar y de inmediato volteó a ver al español que también adoptaba una expresión de tristeza; el ojiverde abrió la boca para decir algo pero al parecer cierto felino se le adelantó pues cuando apenas iba a hablar, Tortuga se alzó un poco y su hocico pegó justo con la boca de Lovino que atinó a dibujar una ligera sonrisa después de eso y le acarició cariñosamente la cabeza escuchando el ronroneo gutural.

_Gato tramposo._

Una vez más escuchó al otro castaño pensar y esta vez no entendió a que veía ese tono de reproche, además ¿En qué sentido Tortuga era un tramposo? No sabía cómo funcionaba la cabeza de Antonio.

El español entonces tomó a Tortuga en brazos con el pretexto de mimarlo aunque para sus adentros seguía reprochándole algo al animal. Al tiempo que le rascaba la barriga y el mentón parecía más bien tener intenciones de fastidiar al animal pues este no paraba de mandarle zarpazos con sus garras e intentar encajarle los colmillos en el brazo.

_No puedes andar haciendo esas cosas pequeño insolente… aunque yo también quiero hacer eso. _

Pensaba Antonio deteniéndose un momento de sus "mimos" al felino y volteando a ver de reojo a Lovino que de nuevo llevaba su mano al plato de los churros tomando el último para llevárselo a la boca.

_Yo también quiero tocar a Lovino._

El aludido casi se ahoga con el pan al oir esto. Un pensamiento que más que oírlo, pudo sentirlo como si fuera un pinchazo en su cuerpo, sobre todo cuando aun tosiendo volteo a ver a Antonio el cual tenía sus ojos verdes enterrados justo en él. Esta vez se notaba un tanto diferente, no era su mirada usual, esta era tan o más penetrante que la del mismo Lovino, a tal punto que ese par de ojos esmeralda hicieron estremecer al italiano que se levantó de repente temiendo que el español fuera a irse encima de él o algo parecido.

-Ya es tarde, ya tienes que irte- dijo Lovino intentando sonar normal mientras carraspeaba y descolocando un poco a Antonio que de nuevo retomaba su mirada normal.

-Pero apenas son las seis- dijo Antonio quien obviamente no quería irse, de hecho había tomado esa manía de retrasar su hora de irse cuanto le fuera posible.

-¿Y tú crees que yo no tengo cosas que hacer? Ya vete, tienes una maldita casa- le dijo prácticamente corriendo al español que hacía pucheros mientras se levantaba con su mascota en brazos pensando para sus adentros en las pocas o mejor dicho, nulas ganas que tenía de regresar a su casa.

Últimamente siempre justo a la hora en que mandaba a Antonio de regreso a su hogar, Lovino podía escuchar como este quería todo menos eso y de nuevo todo dentro de él se volvía un enjambre de pensamientos deprimentes, pues al parecer estar solo en casa solamente hacía que todas esas ideas pesimistas volvieran y con más fuerza. Era como si Antonio, a diferencia de Lovino, temiera estar solo por todos esos pensamientos que regresaban a él, pensamientos de una vida que no había resultado como él hubiera querido, de un cansancio eterno ante la rutina podrida, de un fastidio de todo que jamás terminaba y por supuesto… de la exhaustiva tarea de estar bien para todos.

Lovino sabía perfectamente esto, estaba más que consciente de que Antonio odiaba tener que regresar a casa pero el italiano no iba a tenerlo en la suya permitiendo que el ojiverde llenara todo su refugio con sus insoportables lamentos, a pesar de saber muy bien cómo se sentía el tener que soportar estar en un lugar y ser acechado por cosas que te lastimaban. Pero de tener a Antonio en su casa sería arriesgarse a que sus pensamientos y sentimientos terminaran de volver loco al italiano.

-¿Al menos puedo volver mañana?- preguntó Antonio cuando era sacado casi a empujones por Lovino.

-Aunque te diga que no siempre haces lo que te viene en gana- respondió el moreno viendo al otro sonreír que convenientemente tomaba esta respuesta como un sí oculto entre palabras agresivas.

Antonio se despidió y emprendió el camino a su casa y por ende, a su realidad, Lovino vio su espalda alejarse por unos momentos y después cerró la puerta caminando hasta su habitación mientras arrastraba los pies, al llegar se dejó caer en su cama justo en medio de la obscuridad de todo el cuarto y se quedó pensando como todas esas veces en las que ya no encontraba en que distraerse.

El silencio envolvía todo, justo como a él le gustaba, dio un largo suspiro mientras se acomodaba mejor en su cama y cerraba los ojos para intentar tomar una siesta vespertina sin embargo los recuerdos de minutos antes volvían a él y justo uno de los pensamientos de Antonio resonaban sin quererlo, en su cabeza.

_Yo también quiero tocar a Lovino_

El italiano volvió a abrir los ojos y como de costumbre su entrecejo otra vez se fruncía. Estiró su mano hasta ponerla frente a él mientras seguía pensando ¿Qué había de interesante en tocarlo a él?... efectivamente nunca lograría entender a Antonio.

Por supuesto, Lovino hacía gala de su completa falta de entendimiento en las relaciones sociales y de cómo estas también implican de alguna manera el contacto físico.

Finalmente llegó a la resolución de que no tenía por qué importarle lo que Antonio pensara de él ni mucho menos cómo diablos era que su razonamiento funcionaba, por lo tanto solo dio por zanjado ese brevísimo evento dando por sentado que aquello no afectaría en absoluto en su rutina… o al menos eso le gustaba creer.

El día siguiente no fue muy diferente al resto, cumplió con todos sus rituales matutinos al pie de la letra aunque tal vez lo único que fue diferente justo esa mañana de Sábado era que su teléfono no había empezado a sonar apenas salió el sol, por supuesto se trataba de Feliciano aunque supuso que su hermano por fin se había comprado una vida o ya le habían cortado la línea del teléfono por no haber ido a pagar el recibo a propósito (si volvía a escuchar el timbrar del teléfono él mismo terminaría por arrancar el cable de la pared).

Así que se disponía a hacer la limpieza de aquel día, tal vez lavar el monstro de ropa sucia que había nacido en su cesto de ropa o darle una merecida limpiada a su cocina. El italiano se debatía entre estas dos tareas pensando que era más urgente, si vestirse o tener un lugar donde cocinar aquella tarde, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de tomar la difícil decisión escuchó a alguien llamar a su puerta.

Lo primero que hizo, fue rodar los ojos y soltar una maldición al dar por hecho de que no se trataba de algún otro imbécil que no fuera Antonio, el único masoquista que podría ir a visitarlo en un Sábado seguramente con algún pretexto estúpido. Negando con la cabeza y con pasos pesados fue hasta su puerta dispuesto a decirle que hoy no podía atender a su molesta presencia; apenas giró la perilla de la puerta y abrió le soltó una grosería.

-Carajo ¿acaso tú no tienes una jodida vida que atender…- por supuesto no contaba con que a la mitad de la frase, como un rayo la persona que llamaba a su puerta ( y que no era Antonio) se le fuera encima en una especie de embestida que era un intento de abrazo.

Sintió un par de brazos rodearle el cuello y el peso entero de esa otra persona arrojarse sobre él inevitablemente tirándolo en el piso lastimándole de paso la espalda.

-¡Ve~ HERMANITO!- Tal vez no se tratara de Antonio, pero sí de alguien que podría clasificarse como igual de molesto, aunque no indeseable para Lovino, el que escuchaba a su hermano menor barreándole en el oído y abrazándolo tan fuerte que podría asfixiarlo en cualquier momento.

-Fe… Feliciano, quítate de encima, maldita sea, me estás aplastando- le decía con voz entrecortada al menor dándole palmaditas en la espalda para que se calmara y se levantara de una vez por todas.

-¡Hermano, estaba muy preocupado por ti! ¿Por qué nunca me regresaste ni una sola llamada? pensé que ya estabas muerto o que algo te había pasado. Eres muy malo ¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo?- decía lloriqueando pues si en algo era talentoso Feliciano era en llorar con tremenda facilidad.

Lovino cayó entonces en la cuenta de que Feliciano no se iba a quitar de encima sino hasta que dejara de llorar, lo que tal vez sería dentro de un buen rato así que se resignó a quedarse en el piso intentando respirar a pesar de que Feliciano lloraba desconsolado sobre él. El mayor de vez en cuando se masajeaba la cien e intentaba pararse pero sin resultados.

-Hey Feliciano, estás lastimándolo- escuchó entonces una segunda voz que venía desde la entrada, una voz profunda y grave que él no conocía así que en un movimiento de reflejo se incorporó sin importarle aventar a su mellizo a un lado y mirar con ojos asesinos al rubio de ojos celestes que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

Como pudo Lovino por fin se levantó y se puso frente a su hermano en una actitud protectora que no había desaparecido ni siquiera con el transcurso de los años, manteniendo esa expresión de perro guardián al ver a un desconocido, el rubio se hizo un paso hacia atrás ligeramente sorprendido por ese rostro que se veía tan desconfiado y dispuesto a atacar.

-Ah disculpa la intromisión, soy Ludwig, amigo de Feliciano- dijo el rubio con un marcado acento alemán extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de Lovino que se quedó mirándola y sin hacer ademán de corresponder el gesto miró detenidamente al supuesto amigo.

_Ni siquiera se molesta en disimular que no le caigo bien. Feliciano tenía razón, su hermano es una persona difícil._

Escuchó pensar a Ludwig en el momento en que este captó que el otro no estrecharía su mano cómo se supone se debe hacer así que volvió a bajarla al mismo tiempo que intentaba sostenerle esa aplastante mirada a Lovino.

Feliciano entonces se puso de pie pues conociendo a la perfección a su hermano sabía que este ya estaría poniendo su cara de mafioso intimidando con los ojos a Ludwig aunque esto podía decir que sería imposible ya que el rubio no se intimidaba ante nada.

-Tranquilo hermano ve~- dijo tomando del brazo a Lovino dándole un ligero apretón.

_Está bien, de verdad es mi amigo._

Lovino volteó a ver a su mellizo que lo veía directo a los ojos usando esa peculiar manera que tenían para comunicarse en secreto, se quedaron viéndose un momento haciendo sentir un poco incómodo a Ludwig que de pronto creía estar siendo el mal tercio, aunque pudo notar como Lovino relajaba sus hombros ligeramente aunque no su mirada.

_Para ser mellizos no se parecen en absolutamente nada._

Ludwig pensó mientras el mayor de los Vargas y él se miraban mutuamente, cosa que desencajó un poco a Lovino ya que esta era un pensamiento completamente inusual. Las personas solían decir a menudo que de no ser por el color de los ojos y el cabello, Feliciano y él podrían pasar perfectamente por hermanos gemelos, pero este chico venía a decir que no se parecían en nada.

-Ve~ gracias por haberme traído Ludwig- dijo entonces Feliciano rompiendo con el incómodo momento de tensión recobrando la atención del rubio que solo asintió con la cabeza.

-No fue nada, pórtate bien e intenta no causar muchos problemas- le dijo Ludwig a lo que Lovino pensó que quien era ese tipo para venir a darle órdenes a su hermano (aunque más que ordenes eran recomendaciones).

Feliciano sonrió con su boba sonrisa de siempre y para despedirse de Ludwig fue a enganchársele en un cálido abrazo que hizo al otro ponerse completamente rojo.

-Lo haré, nos vemos en unos días- dijo Feliciano aun soltando risitas y abrazando con fuerza al alemán que con mucha torpeza y vergüenza correspondía el abrazo.

No era raro para Lovino ver a su hermano ser así de afectivo con la gente que quería, pero si era raro ver que se había conseguido amigos y que les tenía la suficiente confianza como para andar abrazándolos de tal manera, cosa que por supuesto lo hizo enfadar.

_Le he dicho muchas veces que no haga esto en público. Es vergonzoso… pero… se siente bien, Feliciano siempre huele bien y es reconfortante sentirlo así, ah… pero estamos frente a su hermano y si su hermano se entera de que yo…_

Feliciano de pronto fue bruscamente arrebatado de los brazos de Ludwig ya que el mayor prácticamente lo había jalado del cuello de su camisa hacía tras casi ahorcándolo en el proceso y a punto de hacerlo caer de espaldas. Esta vez Lovino parecía de verdad a punto de cometer homicidio.

Ludwig carraspeó nervioso y todavía sonrojado así que con torpeza y la voz atropellada se despidió de ambos y fue hasta su auto para irse.

-Feli… ¿Me puedes explicar quién mierdas es ese imbécil?- preguntó Lovino con una voz que sonaba casi gutural y parecía estar desarrollando un tic nervioso en el su ojo derecho.

Feliciano parpadeó inocentemente y después volvía a sonreír.

-Es mi amigo, ya te lo había dicho- contestó con ese gesto bobalicón de toda la vida a lo que su hermano se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de arriba abajo buscando alguna señal de que estuviera mintiéndole.

-Ve~ ya sabes que yo no te puedo decir mentiras- dijo Feliciano adivinando lo que su hermano estaba haciendo y este decidió creerle porque era verdad, Feliciano aunque quisiera, no podía mentirle.

Finalmente Lovino se relajó y cerró la puerta entrando a casa con el menor que parecía estar muy feliz.

-Ahora ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? No recuerdo haberte invitado- le regañó Lovino a su mellizo que puso esta vez una cara de extrema tristeza y de nuevo se arrojó a él en otro asfixiante abrazo.

-¡Nunca me invitas! Además… de verdad estaba preocupado por ti, siempre contestas mis llamadas aunque sea una vez en la semana pero ahora ni siquiera eso, pensé que algo muy malo te había pasado, o que ya no querías verme nunca más- dijo en un tono triste mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Lovino dio un largo suspiro y le revolvió el cabello con algo de agresividad, como un pequeño castigo por pensar esas cosas.

-No seas idiota, es solo que no estaba de humor- se excusó Lovino animando a su hermano que volvía la normalidad.

-¿No has estado de humor en casi dos meses?- preguntó Feliciano alzando una ceja.

-No me cuestiones Feliciano, si te digo que no estaba de humor era porque no lo estaba y punto… han pasado demasiadas cosas- comentó por último el mayor.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosas? ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame!- dijo su consanguíneo corriendo a engancharse a su brazo como si fuera una chica o algo así, Lovino de inmediato se zafó.

-No te voy a contar nada, tampoco ha sido algo interesante- respondió evadiendo a su hermano que hacía un mohín con sus labios.

-Que malo eres… y yo que siempre te digo todo- murmuró entre dientes Feliciano a lo que Lovino volteó a verlo al parecer muy enfadado por este comentario.

-Pues nadie te obliga a hacerlo- le espetó su mellizo, por alguna extraña razón aquello había sonado como un reproche.

Feliciano claramente se sintió herido por esto pero aun con ello se forzó a medio sonreír, de nuevo esa actitud que molestaba tanto a Lovino que por alguna extraña razón le recordó un poco a Antonio, sobre todo al ver como hacía esfuerzos monumentales por mantener firme esa mueca.

-Ya lo sé, nadie me obliga es algo que hago porque quiero, es solo que… yo también quiero saber de ti, siempre es tan difícil que me digas algo. Ve~ pero supongo que así es tu personalidad- dijo finalmente excusando a Lovino que se veía a si mismo siendo desarmado por su hermano, como siempre.

-No empieces con eso- dijo el mellizo mayor jalándole las mejillas sin misericordia a Feliciano el cual chilló para que lo liberara pues dolían demasiado esos pellizcos.

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada interesante así que no vale la pena ni mencionarlo, no te pongas así- le regañó a su hermano que seguía lloriqueando por el dolor de sus mejillas siendo jaladas tan fuerte.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- intentó pronunciar Feliciano hasta que su hermano por fin lo dejó en paz y asintió con la cabeza.

En momentos así Lovino se sentía afortunado de que solo él hubiera nacido con esa maldición pues de esa manera Feliciano no podría escuchar que no era que Lovino no le pasaran cosas interesantes y le diera pereza contarlas… sino que no quería que su hermano supiera que nunca podía contar algo bueno, que no se atrevía a decirle abiertamente que nunca estaba bien.

-Ve~ hermanito… Si algún día algo malo te pasara me lo contarías ¿Cierto?- le preguntó de pronto Feliciano mientras se frotaba las mejillas ahora rojas.

-Claro- contestó inmediatamente Lovino viendo como su hermano sonreía de una manera un tanto enigmática, no su sonrisa usual.

_Mentiroso._

Tal vez Feliciano no había nacido con una maldición como la de su mellizo, pero había aprendido a descifrarlo sin necesidad de escuchar sus pensamientos.

Lo que restó de la tarde la pasaron cocinando pasta, platillo que ambos amaban no solo preparar sino devorar como si fuera un manjar de dioses o algo parecido, así que tanto el cocinarla como el comerla era un gozo para los dos.

Feliciano en todo el rato no había parado de hablar de cómo le iba en la escuela, estaba terminando su carrera de Arte, se había especializado en pintura y hacía apenas un tiempo había conocido a Ludwig. Feliciano nunca había sido bueno en eso de relacionarse con la gente, a pesar de su personalidad alegre y siempre animada, desde niño había adoptado esa dependencia por su hermano mayor, así que al verse completamente solo después de que este se mudó se le hizo el doble de difícil el interactuar con otros.

La excepción fue Ludwig, estudiante de veterinaria, se habían conocido por mera casualidad cuando Feliciano llevó a un perro herido a la clínica en donde Ludwig hacía sus prácticas, desde ese momento el italiano no se había despegado del rubio.

Lovino tuvo que aguantarse la tarde entera escuchando a su hermano hablar sobre ese tipo, cosa que le enervaba los nervios pero el menor se veía tan feliz que no quiso interrumpirlo (aunque eso no le impedía hacer comentarios ofensivos sobre el alemán)

Finalmente la noche llegó y Feliciano recordando los viejos tiempos decidió dormir con su hermano a pesar de las mil y un protestas que este puso, el menor terminó por ganar la discusión y se escabulló a su cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lovino dio un resoplido y sin más también se sacaba la playera para por fin meterse a su cama ya que Feliciano estaba acomodado y listo para dormir.

-Ve~ como en los viejos tiempos- comentó Feliciano acurrucándose.

-Espero que recuerdes que ya no tenemos seis años sino más de veinte- dijo Lovino metiéndose a las cobijas haciendo reír a su consanguíneo que se acercó todavía más a él quedando casi pegados.

-Eso no importa, siempre me va a gustar dormir contigo- dijo el menor abrazándose a su hermano de inmediato.

-Seguramente disfrutas durmiendo más con ese tipo _Ludwig~_- respondió Lovino pronunciando el nombre del alemán imitando a la perfección la voz melosa de su hermano que solo se sonrió apretando el abrazo que le daba al otro italiano.

-Eso no es cierto, además nunca he dormido con él- comentó el menor.

-Entonces podría jurar que a ese bastardo no le faltan ganas de dormir contigo. ¿Sabías que ese tipo piensa que…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar Feliciano le cubrió violentamente la boca haciendo que echara la cabeza hacía atrás por la fuerza que puso en el acto.

-¡No me digas!- exclamó Feliciano aun tapándole la boca al mayor que intentó decir algo pero fue inentendible gracias a que aún tenía las manos del otro impidiéndole hablar.

-No quiero saber lo que Ludwig piensa… por favor- le pidió al otro que frunció el ceño y se quitó las manos de Feliciano de encima.

-Aunque sea algo malo o algo bueno o lo que sea, no quiero saberlo- siguió diciendo apenado por haber callado a su hermano de esa manera tan poco sutil.

-¿Tienes miedo de que en realidad te odie?- preguntó Lovino a pesar de que sabía que esto no era verdad.

Feliciano sin embargo negó con la cabeza y se metió aún más bajo las cobijas hasta que la mitad de su rostro quedó escondido bajo ellas y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

-No es eso… es solo que quiero conocer a Ludwig por mí mismo, siento que si me dices lo que él piensa u opina de mi sería como hacer trampa; quiero que él me lo diga o al menos averiguarlo con mis propios medios- se sinceró Feliciano volviendo a alzar la mirada a su hermano que como siempre tenía el ceño fruncido y solo se encogía de hombros rápidamente.

-Si eso es lo que quieres… solo recuerda que la gente siempre miente- le recomendó Lovino con su eterno dejo de desconfianza.

-Quiero creer en las personas- respondió su consanguineo y Lovino ya no quiso discutir más pues estaba más que consciente de que su hermano, a diferencia de él, todavía conservaba la esperanza de que ahí afuera en el mundo aun había alguien que fuera tan sincero como él.

A pesar de todos los años que pasó viendo a Lovino y su creciente odio por la gente, todavía seguía empeñado en tener fe de que aún había quien valía la pena. Lovino pensó entonces que si entre ellos dos alguien era realmente fuerte, ese era Feliciano… pues había sido el único capaz de soportar decepción tras decepción y aun así seguir creyendo en el resto de las personas.

La noche pasó tranquila, justo como Feliciano había dicho, exactamente igual que en los viejos tiempos, excepto tal vez por el hecho de que ahora ambos tenían que cuidar de no tirarse de la cama pues esta ya no les quedaba grande como antaño, aun con ello lograron dormir profundamente. A pesar de los años transcurridos era como sus sus cuerpos aun recordaran la manera de acomodarse para dormir en compañía del contrario; Lovino con su costumbre involuntaria de cubrirse los oídos y Feliciano con la de acompañarlo poniendo sus manos sobre las de su hermano.

Y la mañana como siempre llega para todos, incluido cierto español quien se removía en su cama justo cuando la luz del sol entró de lleno por su ventana prácticamente obligándolo a abrir los ojos para comenzar con otro día.

El castaño soltó toda una serie de quejidos y un par de gruñidos mientras daba vueltas en su colchón e intentaba esconderse bajo los cobertores para evitar la inminente verdad de que ya era de mañana. Finalmente hecho bolita bajo sus sábanas creyó estar a salvo de la realidad… hasta que escuchó el desesperado maullar de su gato que le exigía comida.

-Voy en un rato…- balbuceó Antonio solo asomando su mano y dejándola colgar en su cama sintiendo como su mascota lamía sus dedos con su lengua áspera.

El minino captó que Antonio no lo iba alimentar así que este con toda la libertad de la que gozaba solo optó por irse de ahí en busca de su fuente confiable de comida y mimos. Y fue solo hasta casi una hora después que Antonio cayó en la cuenta de que no había dado de comer a su gato, con los ojos adormilados, dando pasos torpes se paseó por su casa buscando a su mascota sin encontrar rastro de ella, y claro, el único lugar aparte de su casa al que Tortuga iba, era a la casa vecina.

-Es muy temprano aun para molestar a Lovino…- dijo preocupado Antonio al ver la hora en el reloj de la pared pero sabía que su gato estaría metiéndose de nuevo en casa del italiano y no podía dejar que su mascota creyera que su dueño era otro, además de que a pesar de que a Lovino no le molestaba la compañía de Tortuga, no podía permitir que este a la larga se convirtiera en un incordio para él.

Por lo tanto decidió ir en busca de su gato y tal vez en la tarde le haría una visita a Lovino como se debía, pero antes tenía que hacerse cargo de su traviesa mascota.

El castaño tomó lo primero que encontró para vestirse y sin molestarse siquiera en peinarse o en verse presentable salió de casa directo a la de Lovino, se estremeció un poco cuando el fresco de la mañana le acarició la piel, se frotó los brazos apurando el paso para encontrar más rápido a Tortuga y regresar al agradable calor de su habitación; llegando a la cerca que rodeaba la casa de Lovino llamaba al felino y hacía ruidos intentando atraerlo pero este no daba señal de estar cerca.

-¿Dónde te metiste esta vez?- preguntaba Antonio rascándose la cabeza esperando que este no se hubiera metido ya a la casa de Lovino, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido escuchó unos ruidos venir de la parte de atrás.

Antonio se apresuró a ir y efectivamente ahí encontró a cierto felino intentando trepar a la ventana que daba a la habitación de Lovino, la única que tenía esas gruesas cortinas obscuras.

-¡Te tengo!- dijo el español cuando atrapó al gato que soltó un maullido estirando las patas aun tratando de alcanzar la ventana del italiano.

-No puedes andar metiéndote a su casa como si nada, al menos espera a que yo venga contigo- le regañó Antonio a su mascota pasando sus ojos de los del travieso Tortuga a la ventana, justo en ese resquicio entre las cortinas que dejaban ver lo que pasaba dentro de la habitación.

El español no esperaba ver lo siguiente. Podía ver a Lovino sentado en la cama dándole la espalda a la ventana, no traía camisa seguramente porqué apenas estaba despertando, pero entonces aparecían unas manos que lo rodeaban.

Antonio solo podía alcanzar a ver como esas manos desconocidas se paseaban por la espalda del italiano, como si alguien estuviera abrazándolo…

Aquello fue como si al ojiverde le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada en todo el cuerpo, el ver un par de manos que con toda confianza abrazaban y acariciaban a Lovino le hizo sentir un dejo de ¿Celos? No… no eran exactamente celos… ¿Desilusión?... tal vez.

En el breve tiempo de conocer al muchacho este jamás se dejaba tocar, siempre era brusco o se separaba dando un sobresalto, parecía odiar que alguien intentara ponerle aunque fuera un dedo encima o hacer un contacto más íntimo que el de solo una simple charla… pero ahí estaba con otra persona que con toda la facilidad y confianza del mundo le tocaba la espalda desnuda y Lovino le daba permiso, no había sobresaltos ni reproches, mucho menos empujones o disgustos.

Tortuga soltó un maullido más fuerte que los anteriores y Antonio de inmediato se agachó al ver que Lovino volteaba. El español apretujó al gato contra su cuerpo asustado de que tal vez el italiano lo hubiera visto y pensara que de verdad se había convertido en un acosador.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo en voz baja Antonio alejándose de la casa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Feliciano cuando una vez más enganchado a su hermano veía como este se le quedaba mirando fijamente a la ventana.

-Nada, creí haber escuchado algo- respondió Lovino volteando a ver a su hermano que de nuevo estaba pegado a él como una lapa en un incómodo abrazo, rodeándole la cintura mientras recargaba su cabeza en las piernas del mayor. -¿Cuánto más pretendes estar así? ¡Ya suéltame!- le reprendió a su hermano queriendo quitárselo de encima pero este soltó un chillido como si fuera un chiquillo todavía.

-¡No quiero! Hermano eres muy frío, no sé cuándo volveré a verte así que quiero abrazarte todo lo posible antes de irme a casa otra vez- lloriqueó Feliciano apretando aún más el agarre y pasando sus manos por la espalda de su mellizo el cual le dio un golpecito con el puño en la cabeza a Feliciano que de inmediato se separó.

-No seas empalagoso, no entiendo porque eres así- dijo disgustado Lovino mientras que Feliciano se frotaba la cabeza justo en la parte adolorida.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que me guste abrazarte? Es normal que quieras sentir a las personas que quieres, ve~- explicó Feliciano haciendo que un recuerdo le viniera a la mente a Lovino, de nuevo la frase que escuchó venir del interior de Antonio, la que rezaba que gustaría tocarlo.

Lovino se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-¿Por qué?...- preguntó entonces por fin hablando dejando ver que realmente no lograba entender un concepto tan simple.

Feliciano parpadeó un par de veces pero terminó por sonreírse, tomó la mano de su hermano enlazando sus dedos como cuando eran niños y se iban tomados de las manos de la escuela primaria a casa, decían que era para no perderse aunque ese en realidad era el pretexto que ocultaba el hecho de que hacían eso para que Lovino se sintiera seguro y pudiera aguantar el camino de regreso.

-Porqué así puedes asegurarte de que quien quieres está justo aquí, a tu lado… a veces las palabras no bastan, ni tampoco el solo verlas, tienes que sentirlas- dijo Feliciano y finalmente terminó con esa sonrisa risueña que le daba un ligero aire a la sonrisa de Antonio.

-Te pareces un poco a _él- _comentó de la nada Lovino todavía con su mano enlazada a la de su mellizo el cual borró ligeramente su sonrisa.

-¿Él? ¿Quién?- preguntó Feliciano a lo que Lovino se separó de inmediato y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-A nadie, olvídalo- dijo levantándose por fin de la cama pero antes de ir más lejos su hermano menor intentó detenerlo tomándolo fuerte por la muñeca.

-¡Dime!- exigió el menor haciendo.

-Ya te dije que lo olvides, no es nadie importante- discutió Lovino viendo una exagerada cara de susto en Feliciano.

-¡Hermano ¿Me estás siendo infiel?!- preguntó de pronto su mellizo.

-¡Claro que no! Y… ¡Espera, ¿Por qué hablas como si tú y yo fuéramos novios?! Eso es asqueroso- espetó Lovino zafándose de agarre del menor y alejándose de este que reía divertido yendo tras él, al parecer disfrutando a lo grande el sacar de su casillas a su hermano.

-¡Abandona a ese tipo Lovino, y cásate conmigo!- decía Feliciano siguiendo al otro que ahora parecía estar huyendo de él.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces, maldita sea!- gritaba enojado Lovino siendo perseguido.

Sin embargo la mañana no era tan divertida para cierto español que apenas había llegado de recuperar a su gato se había dejado caer en el piso (ignorando por completo sus sillones) y abrazando al animal se quedó ahí recostado escondiendo su patético rostro en el lomo del felino que tras haber intentado luchar un par de veces terminó resignado a ser la almohada del castaño.

No debería estar haciendo eso, pensaba Antonio, sentirse de tal manera… pero en cuestión de un mísero instante sintió el mundo caer sobre sus hombros… otra vez. Lo que no entendía realmente era porque se sentía así de mal y miserable (más de lo normal). Lovino y él eran amigos… o bueno, Antonio era amigo de Lovino así que no había razón por la cual una cosa tan simple como el hecho de que Lovino compartiera su cama con otra persona tuviera que afectarle de tal manera.

Pero lo hacía, y lo afectaba tanto que estaba ahí tirado esperando convertirse en un fósil, ahogando su respiración en el cuerpo tibio y delgado de su gato sintiendo el reconfortante ronroneo de este junto con el palpitar acompasado de su corazón. Se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez que tenía que levantarse, que era hora de sonreír y seguir el día… pero ya no podía, una boba escena lo había tirado hasta el punto de que su cuerpo no respondía.

Solo quería desaparecer y el deseo se volvió más y más intenso a medida que las manecillas del reloj se movían, el sentimiento de querer desvanecerse en la nada le daba la sensación de que en cualquier momento se haría realidad y para cuando acordara ya no quedaría nada de él, ni siquiera ese cansancio o ese dolor que lo acababan de agotar dejándolo hecho algo parecido a un bulto de carne.

¿Por qué una nimiedad tan estúpida como aquella dolía de tal manera?

Lovino era un chico agresivo, maleducado, grosero y con una actitud tan pesada que al apenas conocerlo no te quedaban deseos de volver a entablar una conversación con él. Ese tipo de persona era… pero también estaba ese lado de él con aquella cruda sinceridad y ese poco temor a decir las cosas que habían cautivado a Antonio, la manera en que le repetía una y otra vez que estaba bien sentirse mal, que no había nada de malo en no pretender ser fuerte… estaba esa parte de Lovino que parecía entenderlo a la perfección y ese Lovino que le daba permiso de ser él mismo en su presencia sin esperar nada extraordinario de él. Era ese Lovino el que le hacía recordar por momentos que podía ser solo un chico normal y no el eterno pilar del mundo.

Era tal vez por eso que dolía tanto y que ese dolor fuera tan agudo que casi le hacía soltar lágrimas… el hecho de que ese Lovino… era de alguien más.

-No debo ponerme así- dijo Antonio ahogando su voz en el pelaje del felino y encogiéndose en el piso.

No debía, vamos, tenía que levantarse, tenía que estar feliz, tenía que estar bien porque Antonio siempre estaba bien aunque el corazón se le estaba destrozando… aunque acababa de perder la única razón por la cual seguir enfrentando ese rancio día a día… a pesar de que el deseo de dejar de existir se estaba haciendo tan palpable que no le importaría quedarse ahí hasta morir de inanición.

Solo… estaba cansado de tener que sentir… y ahora se le sumaba ese dolor; ya no mas.

/

**Toniooooooooooooo y mi grito desgarrador que acompaña las escenas de Toño siendo miserable XD. Mi españolito tiene un autoestima tan frágil que cosas tan simples como esta lo destrozan en cuestión de instantes, suele pasar ¿Les ha pasado? En fin, los feels afloran y escurren por doquier, hasta los de Lovi y de paso los de Feli nomas porque es amorsh, el amor fraternal me mata en el buen sentido.**

**Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado; mil millones de gracias por seguir leyendo, por los favs y como siempre por darse el tiempo de darle click a esta cosa, en serio, gracias infinitos.**

**Por cierto y antes de que se me olvide, aviso que la siguiente semana (Viernes) no podré actualizar porque estaré muy ocupada perdiendo mi humanidad siendo arrastrada de vacaciones a uno de esos lugares remotos en los que no hay una señal de internet decente, por lo tanto me será imposible trepar el capítulo. Pero espero me acompañen dentro de 15 días en los que ya estaré de vuelta en casa.**


	7. Chapter 7

EL LADO OBSCURO DE TU CORAZÓN

Antonio sostuvo a Tortuga frente a él, cargando al gato para que este estuviera a su altura y pudiera mirarlo fijamente; como era de esperarse, el felino le devolvía la mirada sosteniéndosela firmemente.

-Escúchame bien Tortuga- comenzó a decirle con voz autoritaria –No podemos seguir viendo a Lovino ¿Entiendes?-

El gato soltó un maullido como si estuviera cuestionando la orden.

Antonio relajó su semblante y bajó al gato poniéndolo en sus rodillas para luego acariciarle suavemente la cabeza y las orejas mientras suspiraba lánguidamente.

-No me mires así, es por nuestro bien. Recuerda que Lovino ya tiene a alguien más… sería malo molestarlo si está con esa otra persona así que ya no nos acerquemos más a él- explicó Antonio al tiempo que bajaba un poco más la voz y el cansancio que ya sentía todos los días se volvía más intenso haciéndolo encorvar sus hombros y espalda.

El gato volvía a maullar y por un momento pareció una réplica por esta decisión.

-Esto es lo mejor, estamos a tiempo de olvidarnos de Lovino antes de que se haga algo más serio; no te preocupes, estaremos bien… siempre estamos bien ¿Cierto?- le dijo tomándole las patas delanteras y pintando en su rostro la sonrisa tan característica en él, de nuevo daba aquella imagen de falsa felicidad que podría engañar a cualquiera, excepto a uno.

-Qué asco- dijo Antonio con el tono impregnado de desprecio, cosa que contrastaba notablemente con su expresión feliz.

Lentamente sus labios desdibujaban la sonrisa y sus ojos una vez más se tornaban opacos, un vacío se marcaba en sus iris verdes. Dejó ir al gato que saltó de sus rodillas y él se desplomó en su sillón con desgana dejando sus brazos colgar inertes.

-Estaba tan enfermo de toda esta mierda y otra vez tengo que hacerlo… ¿Cómo se supone voy a ver a Lovino cada vez que me encuentre con él?- el castaño volvía a incorporarse en el sillón otra vez sonriente y resplandeciente.

-Hola Lovi ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien. ¿Cómo estoy yo? Oh muy bien, tú sabes, cada día sigo queriendo morir un poco más pero no lo he hecho otra vez porque pensaba que algo bueno por fin me estaba pasando pero veo que no es así, por lo tanto estoy retomando la idea de que mi vida es solo una asquerosa colección de porquería, una tras otra ¡Ah! No te preocupes, tal vez la siguiente semana vaya de campamento y en medio del bosque sin que nadie me moleste esta vez logre colgarme de un árbol para terminar de una vez por todas con esto- recitó el español con aquella mueca alegre que de no ser por sus palabras podría tomarse aquello como un discurso feliz.

Por segunda vez se dejó caer en el sillón esta vez boca abajo y ahogó un largo grito que le llevó a sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones, tras esto se quedó en su misma posición tratando de recuperar dificultosamente el aliento.

-De verdad pensé que algo bueno venía para mi… creo que después de todo soy muy estúpido por creerlo. Dios, solo mátame- se dijo ahogando su voz en el sillón sintiendo las punzadas en su pecho cada vez que recordaba a Lovino en su cama y esas manos desconocidas paseando por su espalda.

Junto con el dolor se mezcló un cosquilleo en la palma de sus manos, movió ligeramente sus dedos tratando de imaginar cómo se sentiría esa piel, pero este pensamiento solo lo hizo sentir aun peor.

-Deja de pensar en eso- se dijo a si mismo pero le fue imposible, así que comenzó a pensar que aparte de un pobre diablo deprimido también se estaba convirtiendo en un masoquista.

Por otro lado y no muy lejos de ahí, Lovino estornudaba repetidas veces mientras estaba sentado en la mesa almorzando en compañía de su hermano.

-Ve~ ¿Estás resfriado?- le preguntó Feliciano al mayor que negó con la cabeza mientras se frotaba la nariz.

-Entonces alguien está pensando en ti- comentó ahora el menor con un tono juguetón haciendo que su consanguíneo frunciera el ceño y estuviera a punto de decir que esas eran tonterías.

Era imposible que algo así se pudiera saber solo por un estornudo además de que no había nadie en toda la faz de la tierra aparte de Feliciano que pensara en él a menos que se tratara de…

-Ese tipo- dijo en voz alta Lovino sin quererlo pues recién había caído en la cuenta de que ya habían pasado dos días sin que fuera a verlo, lo que era todo un record considerando el hecho de que ya casi habían pasado casi dos meses con el español haciéndole visitas diarias sin faltar un solo día así lloviera o relampagueara.

-¿Otra vez ese con el con que me engañas?- le cuestionó Feliciano ganándose por ello un golpe en la cabeza por parte del mayor.

-Ya te dije que no hables como si fuéramos novios, idiota- le regañó Lovino escuchando los lloriqueos de su hermano por culpa del golpe.

-Pero hermanito, es raro que hables de otras personas. Ve~ y yo que pensaba que era el único hombre en tu vida- dijo con una exagerada decepción apoyando su rostro en las palmas de sus manos.

-Tú en serio quieres que te deje un ojo morado- le amenazó el mayor ahora golpeándolo en el brazo con el puño cerrado haciendo saltar al otro.

-¡Ouch! No tienes por qué golpearme- volvía a chillar Feliciano viendo a su hermano levantándose de la mesa soltando resoplidos.

-Voy a salir un momento, no tardo- avisó entonces Lovino dirigiéndose a la puerta preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo e ignorando a su hermano que le preguntaba a donde iba mientras se frotaba el brazo recién golpeado.

Se suponía que todo ese tiempo Lovino había estado rogando para que la sanguijuela de Antonio se consiguiera algo mejor que hacer aparte de ir a molestarlo siempre, así que no entendía porque diablos ahora estaba pensando justo en él, resintiendo su ausencia, eso no estaba bien, no era algo que fuera con su personalidad, sencillamente él no era así.

Pero ahí estaba, caminando hasta la puerta de su casa y saliendo solo porque se sentía intranquilo por el hecho de llevar dos días sin saber del ojiverde. Aunque también se excusaba diciendo que solo se cercioraría de que el español no se hubiera ido a matar y arrastrado con él a su gato. Claro, solo se trataba de eso, de asegurarse de que el bastardo seguía vivo. Nada más.

Sus pies rápidamente lo dirigieron hasta la puerta vecina y se sintió como un completo estúpido por haber tenido que ir hasta ahí, pero su cuerpo parecía no obedecer a su mente así que para cuando acordó ya estaba llamando a su puerta mientras se maldecía una y otra vez.

Tardaron unos minutos en abrir, minutos que Lovino pudo usar para largarse de ahí y fingir que nunca le había pasado por la mente la sola idea de estar preocupado por Antonio, pero era muy tarde Antonio estaba abriendo la puerta poniendo los ojos como platos.

_¡Lovino! ¿Qué hace él aquí? Justo cuando menos quiero verlo._

En el momento en que este pensamiento salió de Antonio (que fue en el instante mismo de abrir la puerta) Lovino no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y sentir algo parecido a un extraño malestar, como si le hubiera presionado el pecho con mucha fuerza.

Claro, había sido un imbécil en ir, nadie nunca se alegraba por verlo, solo Feliciano pero él era otra cosa. Imbécil ¿Cómo es que por un segundo creyó que el otro se alegraría de verle? Con todos era lo mismo, ya debería haber aprendido la lección.

-Ah… hola Lovino- saludó Antonio y como si estuviera activándose en él un interruptor se sonrió – Qué raro que tú vengas a mi casa ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó tan casual como siempre viendo como la arruga entre las cejas del italiano se iba haciendo más profunda conforme hablaba.

_No no no… no vengas aquí ¿Por qué tuviste que venir? Vete rápido a casa._

-No… en realidad no- contestó Lovino ahora buscándose una excusa –es solo que no he visto a Tortuga en estos días y estaba empezando a pensar que te habías matado esta vez y tal vez a él le había pasado algo- dijo y su voz cortante se escuchaba ligeramente desganada.

Pudo ver que por una fracción de segundo la sonrisa de Antonio se debilitaba.

_Solo vienes por el gato, solo eso te importa de mí. Ya deberías irte y dejarme seguir hundiéndome solo._

-Está bien es solo que creo que no ha tenido ánimos de salir, ahora procuro alimentarlo siempre. ¿Se te ofrece algo más?- preguntó hablando como hacía con él todos los días, sin mostrar un solo atisbo de lo que realmente estaba pasando por su mente haciendo que Lovino se enojara más y se sintiera traicionado… aunque no sabía exactamente porqué.

Ya había pasado por eso muchas veces, el momento exacto en donde descubría que la amabilidad de la gente era solo un papel a interpretar, que las sonrisas y las buenas acciones eran parte del protocolo… no tenía por qué sorprenderle el hecho de que Antonio ya se hubiera aburrido de seguir con el acto, a pesar de que días atrás sus pensamientos dictaban todo lo contrario a eso que ahora mismo pasaba por su cabeza.

-Es todo, nada más quería saber eso- respondió Lovino sin relajar su ceño sin dejar de ver a Antonio con algo parecido al recelo.

-Está bien, entonces nos vemos después-

_Anda, vete y no vuelvas más, deja de seguir haciéndome esto._

Antonio estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero antes de hacerlo Lovino interpuso su pie y su mano en esta impidiéndole cerrarla por completo.

-¡Espera!- exclamó en un extraño arranque que sorprendió un poco a Antonio que se detuvo antes de machucarle una mano o el pie a Lovino que de nuevo no sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo.

El italiano respiró profundo pero dificultosamente, con la mano que tenía la puerta rasguñó ligeramente la madera y volteó a ver al español que dio un respingo cuando vio los ojos achocolatados clavarse en él desarmándolo por completo, haciéndole sentir que estaba vulnerable frente a esos ojos que se enterraban en lo más hondo de él.

-¿Tú no tienes algo que decirme?- preguntó Lovino haciendo que el otro se estremeciera por la pregunta y de inmediato desviara la mirada a todos lados pero lejos de Lovino.

-¿Yo? Pues no…- contestó Antonio con la voz temblorosa.

_¡Claro que tengo cosas que decirte! Tengo mil y un cosas… pero no vale la pena ni mencionarlas, al fin y al cabo me has repetido hasta el cansancio que no te importa nadie más… además ¿Porque te preocupa lo que un tipo como yo tenga que decirte? ¿No estás muy ocupado con alguien más?_

-¿Estás seguro?- insistió Lovino que puso presión a la puerta cuando sintió como Antonio intentaba cerrarla de nuevo.

-Claro que si ¿Qué tendría que decirte? Fuiste tú el que vino a mi casa, yo estoy bien- dijo clavando sus ojos en el piso pero se notaba el trabajo que le costaba decir esta última frase.

-No me mientas- dijo Lovino entre dientes en casi un gruñido sin soportar que Antonio le dijera tremenda mentira como un "estoy bien". El otro castaño por fin levantó la cabeza de nuevo sus labios se curveaban en esa mueca alegre y enervante.

-No te miento- afirmó Antonio –Y no es por ser grosero pero deberías regresar a casa, creo que hay alguien esperándote- dijo Antonio escuchando como Lovino golpeaba la puerta esta vez realmente enojado.

-¡Mi hermano puede esperar lo que a mí se me antoje! No me voy a ir sin que me digas que te pasa- dijo Lovino alzando la voz y notando que Antonio se le quedaba viendo de una manera extraña, como si no terminara de procesar lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Hermano?- preguntó el ojiverde -¿La persona que ha estado en tu casa estos días es tu hermano?- preguntó un poco incrédulo.

-Sí, ¿Eso que importa?- cuestionó ahora Lovino.

_¡Por supuesto que importa! ¿Acaso crees que me voy a tragar eso de que tu hermano duerme contigo y te abraza de esa manera? Eres un pésimo mentiroso Lovino._

-Es solo que… bueno… pensé que se trataba de alguien más como tu…- pero antes de terminar la frase con un "tu pareja" alguien llego a interrumpir el momento.

-¡Hermanito!- llamaba Feliciano que había salido a buscar al mayor. Lovino se separó de la puerta e intentó parecer normal al momento en que Feliciano llegó.

Antonio lo miró con ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, era cierto, ahora recordaba bien que Lovino tenía un hermano, él mismo lo había visto cuando recién se conocieron tras el incidente en la cafetería, sin embargo nunca reparó en que eran tan parecidos.

-¿Pasó algo? Se me hizo raro que salieras así de casa- preguntó el menor acercándose a Lovino y como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo le pasó los brazos por la cintura abrazándolo por detrás pegando su pecho a la espalda de su mellizo mayor y apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de este.

Más que hermanos parecían una pareja, sin embargo el parecido entre ellos recordaba constantemente que eran consanguíneos.

Para sorpresa de Antonio no vio a Lovino reaccionar, ni hacerse a un lado o mostrar repudio por esta acción como haría si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, aceptaba el gesto con total confianza y naturalidad… justo como vio hacerlo cuando lo miró desde la ventana que daba a su habitación.

Feliciano enlazaba entonces sus manos frente al vientre del mayor y ahora dirigía sus ojos almendrados a Antonio que por mero reflejo enderezaba su espalda al sentir ahora dos pares de ojos sobre él. Uno de ellos, el más obscuro seguía viéndolo de esa manera que parecía estarlo perforando, el más claro… ese tenía una mirada indescifrable, no era hostil pero no por ello dejaba de ser intensa.

-Él es mi hermano, Feliciano- presentó Lovino que ladeaba ligeramente su cabeza para dejar que el mencionado recargara bien su barbilla en su hombro.

-Mmmmmm… hermanito, creo que he visto a este chico antes- comentó Feliciano apenas dándose permiso para parpadear pero sin dejar de observar fijamente a Antonio.

_Entonces… de verdad se trataba de su hermano… ¡Me dijo la verdad! Qué alivio, es solo su hermano, nada más._

Lovino en ese preciso momento podía dar por hecho que no entendía a Antonio, así de fácil, no entendía ni comprendía lo que pasaba por su cabezota. ¿Porque pasaba de estar tan enojado a ahora aliviado? ¿Qué había de bueno con presentarle a su hermano? ¿Qué esperaba escuchar?

-Mu... mucho gusto, soy Antonio, el vecino de Lovino- dijo entonces Antonio esta vez su tono volvía a la normalidad, podía vérsele más relajado incluso.

Feliciano por su parte no respondió inmediatamente al saludo, solo se quedó mirándolo atentamente. Por supuesto su mirada era diferente a la de su hermano, pero ambos coincidían en que sus ojos eran igual de profundos, Feliciano también parecía estar intentando ver todo de Antonio poniendo un poco nervioso al ojiverde.

-Vamos hermanito, se hará tarde si sigues aquí y yo tengo que irme pronto- dijo Feliciano separándose por fin de Lovino pero lo tomaba por la mano en un gesto muy infantil que Lovino no rechazó.

-¿Estás seguro que no tienes nada que decirme?- le insistió una última vez Lovino cuando Feliciano le jaló la mano para indicarle que se iban.

Esta vez Antonio sonrió de verdad.

-Estoy seguro- respondió.

_Creo que nunca me había sentido tan aliviado en toda mi vida, me siento tonto por haber hecho todo ese drama por un malentendido. Perdón Tortuga, otra vez podemos seguir viendo a Lovi._

-¿"Lovi"?- masculló el aludido entre dientes al escuchar la abreviatura de su nombre pero le restó importancia cuando intentó entender todo el contexto de ese pensamiento. Sinceramente el español, de entre toda la gente que había "conocido" y escuchado era el más extraño y al que no podía comprender.

-Así que él es _ese tipo _del que habías estado hablando- dijo Feliciano cuando iban caminando de regreso a casa del mayor. -¿En dónde lo he visto antes?- se preguntó mientras columpiaba su mano y la de Lovino de adelante hacia atrás.

-En la cafetería, la última vez que fui a la ciudad… él estaba ahí- contestó sin más Lovino sin soltar la mano de Feliciano pero sí intentando que este dejara de columpiarla.

-Oh cierto, ya lo recuerdo... fue una de esas personas que pensaba cosas malas de ti- comentó Feliciano en su tono cantarín de toda la vida a lo que Lovino se detuvo en seco y por ende también hizo a su hermano pararse.

-No confundas las cosas Feliciano, en ese momento el imbécil ese no me conocía todavía. No hagas juicios adelantados- le regañó el mayor retomando el camino.

_No me gusta._

Lovino escuchó a su hermano pensar de pronto, así que mientras caminaban volteó a verlo y pudo notar que este sabía perfectamente que su pensamiento lo había descolocado ya que le sonreía mientras lo miraba.

-No me gusta la gente que te lastima, aunque lo hagan sin conocerte- completó Feliciano esta vez con su propia voz apretando la mano de Lovino cuando por fin llegaron a casa de este.

A Lovino no le gustaba ese lado de Feliciano, esa parte de su mellizo que le recordaba tanto a él mismo. Feliciano era diferente, él aun creía en las personas y en que podían ser buenas… pero cuando se trataba de alguien que atentara contra Lovino de cualquier manera posible, esta filosofía cambiaba y se volvía justo como su mellizo… después de todo, eran hermanos.

El mayor de los Vargas pasó la tarde enfrascado en sus propias cavilaciones, aun intentaba encontrar la razón del extraño comportamiento de Antonio y de sus pensamientos. No podía creer que la gente lo llamara raro a él cuando había personas como el español que eran realmente extrañas, contradiciéndose a ellas mismas en solo cuestión de instantes.

Debería empezar a darse por vencido en eso de intentar comprender al ojiverde pero había una persistente curiosidad que le perforaba la cabeza y era muy molesto sentirse de esa manera.

-Hermano, es hora de irme- Feliciano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, parpadeó un par de veces al ver a su hermano pasándole la mano de arriba abajo enfrente de su rostro para que saliera de su ensimismamiento.

-Te acompaño a la parada del autobús- dijo Lovino espabilándose por fin aunque el menor rechazó la oferta.

-No te preocupes, me voy con Ludwig, justo acaba de pasar por mí- dijo riendo como tonto a lo que Lovino fue a poner sus puños a ambos lados de la cabeza del menor enterrando sus nudillos en las sienes de este.

-¡¿Y qué mierdas hace el imbécil ese viniendo hasta acá por ti?! Dile que mantenga la distancia contigo- le regañaba enojado Lovino aun lastimando al otro que soltaba lloriqueos y gritos escandalosos.

-Pero no tiene nada de malo, él es mi amigo y le pedí ese favor- decía entre gimoteos y sollozos Feliciano luchando contra su mellizo para que este lo dejara en paz y así fue. Dando sonoros bufidos Lovino por fin se separó de él mirándolo con un gesto estricto.

-Lo digo en serio Feli, marca bien tu distancia con ese desgraciado- le advirtió a Feliciano que asintió con la cabeza aunque Lovino sabía perfectamente que solo le estaba dando por su lado para que no siguiera molestando.

-No te preocupes por eso, no te voy a cambiar por nadie- bromeó Feliciano limpiando las lagrimitas que se le habían escapado por la agresión anterior y retomando su risa aniñada, la cual, segundos después relajó llagando al punto al que su rostro se volvió algo estoico.

-Aunque me pregunto… ¿Qué haré si me llego a enamorar… o si tú lo haces?- comentó de la nada el menor.

No permitió que Lovino respondiera a aquello pues antes de que el mayor pudiera considerar esta posibilidad, corrió a atraparlo en un abrazo.

-Nos vemos después, no dejes de contestarme el teléfono o vendré cada fin de semana a verte- le advirtió aparentándolo para luego soltarlo y tomando sus cosas dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Al abrirla Ludwig ya estaba ahí, saludó a Lovino con un movimiento de cabeza que el otro no correspondió, solo se despidió de Feliciano despeinándolo ligeramente. Lo vio ir al encuentro de Ludwig, también se enganchaba a él en un cálido abrazo que ponía al rubio colorado. Su mellizo otra vez lo encaraba y ondeaba su mano despidiéndolo por última ocasión antes del subir al auto del ojiazul.

Al ver a ambos alejarse, Lovino se dio el permiso de soltar un suspiro de alivio al encontrarse en su cómoda soledad de nuevo, lejos de complicados pensamientos y lo que conllevaba todo tipo de relaciones; así estaba mejor, sin tener que preocuparse por esas difíciles maneras de estrechar lazos… después de todo, no los necesitaba.

Su rutina había vuelto a la normalidad, una vez más los días pasaban sin ningún cambio en ellos, esto incluía por supuesto, la presencia de Antonio en su casa; Lovino ya ni siquiera se molestaba en enfadarse, había terminado resignado a que el español se volviera otro mueble en su sala de estar.

-Oye Lovino ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Antonio dijo en una noche mientras que el mencionado buscaba en el periódico algún empleo, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin trabajo y sus ahorros se terminaban.

Lovino alzó sus ojos obscuros por encima del diario para ver al ojiverde.

-No, no puedes- contestó fríamente.

-¡¿Eh?! Pero ni siquiera te he dicho que favor necesito- se quejó el moreno.

-Y no necesito saberlo, ya te dije que no- volvía a decir Lovino a lo que Antonio fue hasta el e hizo hacía abajo el periódico que el italiano todavía llevaba en las manos, su rostro se mostraba suplicante.

-No seas así, tú eres el único con el que puedo contar.

-Pídeselo a tus amigos, que por una vez en su vida hagan algo por ti- discutió el de ojos obscuros escuchando al otro quejarse como si estuviera haciendo alguna especie de puchero.

-Es que no puedo ¡Necesito que seas tú!- insistía Antonio.

_¡Vamos Lovino, no me dejes solo en esto!_

-¿Para qué diablos me necesitas a mí? ¿Planeas enterrar un cadáver o matar a alguien?- cuestionó irritado Lovino, ahora el ojiverde parecía muy apenado mientras buscaba las palabras para explicarse.

-Verás, lo que pasa es que mi madre viene de visita y con ella también otros parientes así que...-

-Así que quieres que vaya a conocer a tu mami y al resto de tu familia para que junto contigo finja que llevas una vida de ensueño, que eres un chico ejemplar desbordante de felicidad y optimismo y sigan viviendo en esa bonita mentira- completó Lovino con un tono que sonaba por mucho, sarcástico.

Pudo ver la manera en como aquel comentario cruel afectó a Antonio ya que este se puso cabizbajo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-No… de eso puedo encargarme yo solo- contestó en voz baja -Solo necesito que estés conmigo para no terminar golpeando a todo el mundo en la cara con una silla o al menos para poder aguantar todo el día sin quebrarme. Tengo que mantenerme bien por mi mamá pero cada vez es más difícil aunque creo que si estás ahí podré hacerlo- se confesó Antonio sin dejar de retorcer sus dedos y sin mirar a Lovino que arrojó el periódico a un lado de él.

-Tengo una mejor idea: Dile a todo mundo como realmente te sientes y de paso diles que Santa Clous tampoco existe. Olvídate de mí solapando tus mentiras- exclamó Lovino realmente molesto alterando un poco a Antonio.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! No conoces a mi familia, Lovino por favor, esto es importante, si me quedo ahí solo con todos ellos me voy a volver loco.- lloriqueó Antonio.

_Escuchando todo lo que esperan de mí, haciendo todo lo que ellos quieren, teniendo que ser la persona que buscan ver… tú no sabes lo que es tener toda esa presión sobre ti._

Oh, claro que lo sabía, Lovino lo sabía mejor que nadie ¿Acaso creía Antonio que él no sabía lo que era pretender, actuar como alguien normal cuando sabía que no lo era en ningún aspecto? ¿Lo que era callarse un secreto durante los 23 años de su vida? Sabía lo que era la presión, sabía lo que era el actuar… lo sabía…

-Está bien, pero no me vuelvas a pedir otro favor nunca más-

Y como lo sabía perfectamente bien, también estaba consciente de cuanto se necesitaba al menos a alguien a tu lado para no terminar desmoronándote. Él tenía a Feliciano… pero Antonio ¿Él a quién tenía?

-¡Gracias Lovino! Eres el mejor, en serio gracias-

Y es así como Lovino se veía a si mismo metido en la casa de Antonio, al borde de una segura migraña que no lo iba a dejar de molestar durante todo el día de seguir así. Apenas hacía media hora que había llegado y ya no soportaba estar otro minuto más ahí. Las voces había empezado a acumularse conforme esos invitados llegaban. Tíos, primos, amigos de la familia y por supuesto su madre.

Por fin conocía a la tan mencionada señora Carriedo, era como ver a Antonio en una versión femenina y con unas cuantas arrugas más, envuelta en un viejo vestido y una chalina floreada con su cabello recogido en un moño alto con una peineta dejando ver que incluso el tono de su pelo era igual al de su hijo excepto por un par de mechones canos, además de que esos ojos verdes y la sonrisa eran exactamente la misma, ambas se veían igual de falsas…

Lovino había saludado, seco y cortante escuchando los pensamientos de esa pobre mujer que había tenido que mudarse por cuestiones de salud dejando a su hijo metido en ese hoyo solo con el pretexto de que no quería vender ni abandonar la casa en la que había vivido con su difunto marido y visto a su hijo crecer.

_Este chico debe creer que soy una mala madre y una egoísta, pero es aún muy joven para entender._

Le había escuchado en el momento en que estrechó su mano rápidamente. Claro que la pensaba una mujer egoísta y ella lo supo por la manera en que Lovino la miró con esos ojos gélidos, igual que había visto a todo al que le presentaron.

Uno por uno todos ellos eran como víboras en un serpentario, escupiendo veneno con solo sus pensamientos, era increíble que todos compartieran la misma sangre.

_Así que aquí es donde vive Antonio, este lugar no cambia, cada vez se ve peor. ¿Es que ese muchacho no hace nada? Este chico no parece aspirar a mas, mira que seguir viviendo en este lugar, ni siquiera se ha propuesto terminar la escuela. No tiene un buen trabajo y deja que su madre siga viviendo del seguro de vida de su padre, que deplorable. Cuando era pequeño era un niño muy bueno pero ahora se ha quedado estancado, que triste. Si hubiera tenido a su padre tal vez esto no hubiera pasado, aunque no parece que su madre haya hecho un buen trabajo. _

Lovino había escuchado todo ese recitar cada vez que pasaba de familiar en familiar, pero fue tanto su asco y su hastío que terminó por refugiarse en la cocina, sentado en un banquillo rasguñaba con saña la mesa todavía escuchando el murmullo de la charla entre los parientes que se hablaban con nostalgia, que decían "¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, mira cómo has crecido!" Se abrazaban con fuertes apretones, recordaban viejos tiempos y Antonio, como si fuera el títere de todos sonreía abiertamente, recibía las palmaditas en la espalda, los pellizcos en las mejillas, los comentarios por lo alto que se había vuelto.

Todo esto mientras el español rogaba porque todo terminara y cada quien se fuera a su casa… Lovino lo sabía, llevaba esos mismos treinta minutos escuchándolo gritar desde dentro.

Estando en la cocina, sentado en el banquillo alto, se mordía con fuerza la punta de la lengua pues esto le hacía olvidar por segundos que su cabeza se sentía a punto de estallar, al mismo tiempo ya había hecho un buen número de rasguños a la mesa con sus uñas; murmuraba cosas entre dientes, todas ellas relacionadas con que se callaran de una vez por todas así que la gente que pasaba a la cocina se alejaba considerablemente de él al escuchar dichos susurros.

Dolía, sus sienes palpitaban, las palabras cargadas de hipocresía parecían taladrar en su cerebro y todo otra vez se convertía en ruido apabullante que zumbaba de lleno en sus tímpanos. Basta basta basta ¿¡Acaso no podían callarse!?

El italiano se encorvó hasta que su cabeza tocó la mesa, rasguñó con tanta fuerza el mueble que la uña de su dedo índice que rompió y lo hizo sangrar, sus mandíbulas también comenzaban a doler por el esfuerzo que hacía al apretarlas para intentar soportar el malestar pero todos seguían hablando al mismo tiempo.

-Ey Antonio, ven aquí, conversa con nosotros un momento- un hombre fofo de voz rasposa le pidió señalando un lugar libre en el sofá, y el obediente perrito ahí iba, sonriente como había estado todo el tiempo, justo como lo habían entrenado.

-Ponnos al corriente de tu vida, no te hemos visto desde que eras un chiquillo. Dinos ¿Te has conseguido una novia ya?- preguntó el hombre pensando para sus adentros si su sobrino después de todo era como los rumores en la familia decían y se había vuelto un "rarito"

-Eh… pues no, no he tenido esa suerte- contesto entre risitas nerviosas y algo sonrojado el ojiverde.

_¿Por qué a esta gente solo le importan esas cosas? Solo buscan otra cosa que criticar… nada más a eso se dedican._

-Es una pena, con lo guapo que eres- otra de sus tías agregó –Debería presentarle a las hijas de mis amigas-

_No gracias, si todas son unas arpías como tú prefiero quedarme solo._

-Eso sería agradable, espero tener tiempo un día de estos- respondió Antonio siguiendo con el juego.

-Oye Isabel ¿Cómo es que no estás preocupada porque tú hijo siga soltero a su edad? Creo que nunca le hemos conocido una novia- el mismo hombre desagradable le preguntaba esta vez a la madre de Antonio que se mostraba con una sonrisa gentil.

-Mi hijo es muy reservado en esas cuestiones así que procuro no entrometerme mucho en su intimidad- respondió con voz tranquila y educada acercándose a Antonio para tomarle dulcemente la mano entre las suyas.

_Mamá, si supieras en realidad todo lo que le pasa a tu hijo… hace años hubiera preferido que te entrometieras en mi vida, pero creo que ya es tarde para pedírtelo._

-Yo solo busco que sea feliz de la manera en que él quiera… ¿Eres feliz ahora mismo, verdad cariño?- le preguntó la señora Isabel a su único hijo.

Lovino escuchó la pregunta y alzo sus ojos solo para ver a Antonio, resplandeciente con todas las miradas sobre él. Y el muy mentiroso asintió con su cabeza.

-Si, soy muy feliz-

_Alguien deme un tiro en la cabeza por favor. Ahora mismo._

Su madre lo besó con ternura en la mejilla y se enganchó a su brazo sin dejar de tomarle la mano y todos fingieron estar tan enternecidos por la dulce escena fraternal… todos menos Lovino que podía escuchar los pensamientos escondidos tras todos esos guiones pre elaborados, el que todos se habían memorizado a la perfección para esa ocasión, para la escena de la gran familia feliz… que nausea… podría vomitar ahí mismo en cualquier momento.

-Perdón mamá, voy a ver cómo está Lovino, creo que lleva mucho tiempo sin salir de la cocina- se excusó Antonio, o mejor dicho, puso eso como pretexto para huir de ese ambiente que se estaba volviendo sofocante.

Cuando llegó a la cocina pudo ver a Lovino encorvado sobre la mesa pasando sus manos una y otra vez sobre la madera como si fuera un gato desesperado por afilar sus garras.

-¿Lovino, estás bien?- preguntó al ver como el chico parecía estar temblando. El mencionado de inmediato reaccionó enderezándose y volteó a ver a Antonio.

Sin esperárselo, Lovino tomó de la mano a Antonio y prácticamente lo jaló arrastrándolo casi corriendo hasta las escaleras que daban a la segunda planta.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó asustado Antonio por la manera tan fuerte en como el italiano lo tomaba de la mano, sentía que le iba a desprender el brazo en cualquier momento.

El italiano iba abriendo violentamente cada puerta de cada habitación hasta llegar a la que parecía ser el cuarto principal, todavía dándole de jalones a Antonio lo metió y se dirigió hasta el gran closet que estaba ahí, de un brusco empujón metió al español en él y después lo siguió cerrando la puerta. Ya no hizo más, solo quedarse ahí parado todavía temblando.

-¿Qué… qué hacemos aquí?- se atrevió a preguntar Antonio después de un rato en el que el otro castaño se había quedado silencioso pero sin dejar de tomarle la mano apretando sus dedos tan fuerte que ya estaban rojos y fríos.

-Es para que no los escuches- respondió Lovino y su voz se escuchaba forzada –No tienes por qué escuchar lo que toda esa maldita gente dice de ti-

Antonio no contestó en el instante pero logró tranquilizarse tras escuchar la respuesta.

-Creo que después de todo mi familia no es muy discreta. Si, su pasatiempo favorito es hablar de mi madre y de mí, y creo que al parecer no lo hacen en voz baja- dijo entre risitas. No, no se trataba precisamente del volumen de su voz.

-¿Por qué lo permites? ¿Por qué dejas que digan todas esas cosas de ti?- preguntó Lovino sintiendo su respiración acompasarse de nuevo, el otro se quedó algo pensativo.

-No lo sé… realmente no me importa o será que ya me acostumbré a eso, mientras siga aparentando que no sé nada de lo que dicen todo está bien- dijo sin más riendo otra vez.

-¡NO ESTÁ BIEN!- gritó entonces Lovino –Ellos no saben nada, nada, nada de ti. No tienen ni una sola idea de todo lo que has pasado y porque estás así ahora mismo ¡No saben nada y aun así se atreven a hablar de ti tan a la ligera!... No saben… no tienen el derecho de referirse a ti de esa manera, como si fueran los jueces de tu vida, como si ellos pudieran juzgarte por algo que tú no elegiste- decía Lovino y sin saber realmente porque los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas dejando a Antonio completamente mudo.

Ya no sabía si estaba hablando de Antonio o si comenzaba a hablar de él mismo.

-Tienes razón, no debería ser así- coincidió Antonio el cual poco a poco se iba poniendo en cuclillas aun sin soltar la mano de Lovino haciendo que este se tuviera que agachar un poco.

-Sin embargo es algo que no puedo remediar… pero ¿Sabes Lovino? En realidad ahora mismo me siento muy feliz- dijo mientras escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas pero el italiano podía alcanzar a ver como las orejas del ojiverde se pintaban de un intenso rojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó totalmente desencajado el moreno.

-Porqué te has puesto así de enojado por mí, eso significa que aunque sea un poquito yo te importo, te importo por quien realmente soy no por la imagen que tienen todos de mí, eso me hace feliz aunque es algo tonto considerando la situación- dijo todavía escondiendo su cara.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más se quedaron en completo silencio, si siquiera el español se atrevió a romper con esa atmosfera silenciosa y fue solo hasta muchos minutos después que se levantó, su rostro ya retomaba su color normal y solo un ligero rubor quedaba en sus mejillas.

-Tengo que terminar de atender a mi familia, si quieres puedes irte a casa ya. Gracias por haber venido- dijo una vez más sonriente soltando lentamente la mano de Lovino.

-Creo que me voy a quedar un rato más aquí, si no te molesta- dijo el italiano un poco avergonzado mientras que el otro negaba con la cabeza, todavía se mostraba alegre.

Antonio entonces salió de closet y Lovino se quedó, un sentimiento de nostalgia le atacó cuando se vio a sí mismo en ese estrecho closet que poco a poco se ponía cada vez más obscuro conforme cerraba las puertas pues Antonio había pensado que se quedaría en la habitación no ahí.

El castaño se sentó en el piso cruzando sus brazos que apoyaba en sus rodillas, dejando que el silencio absorbiera absolutamente todo; apoyó su frente sobre sus brazos cruzados y se dedicó a respirar varias veces muy profundamente, inhalando y exhalando rítmicamente para que su cabeza dejara de doler tanto y su corazón de una vez por todas dejara de latir de esa manera tan anormal.

Feliz… Antonio había dicho que estaba feliz y no había mentido. Feliz… felicidad… que alguien se sienta feliz… que Lovino fuera capaz de hacer a otra persona feliz, siempre lo había creído algo imposible por la sencilla razón de que era él, era Lovino Vargas.

-Feliz- repitió y su corazón golpeó contra su pecho tan fuerte que le hizo soltar un quejido y encogerse cada vez más en su lugar, esperando que la obscuridad y el silencio también lo devoraran a él pues no sabía qué diablos le pasaba.

/

**¿Pueden ver los feels escurrir por su pantalla? ¡¿Los ven, los sienten?! Porque yo sí, estoy vomitando arcoíris y todo.**

**He vuelto del exilio y no me resistí a un capitulo en donde Lovino empiece a sentir cambios en su ser, ustedes saben, esos que solo otro organismo puede hacerte sentir. También Feli que sigue haciendo acto de presencia; quise un encuentro entre él y Toño porque me vino a la mente esto de que a Lovi no le agrada Lud así que me cuestioné a mí misma y me dije ¿Cómo sería si a Feli no le agradara Toño? XD ideas mías que nacen cuando estoy en medio de la nada.**

**Ahora si, mil millones o trillones de gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo esta cosa, a los que mandan reviews hermosos y a los lectores silenciosos por los favs. También mil gracias a los que se comunican conmigo por cualquier otra red social porque eso los hace mas cool de lo que creen. Espero seguir entreteniéndolos con esta cosa y sigamos leyéndonos.**

**PD: Respuesta para SanMartinus a su review y sobre todo su última pregunta (por cierto, gracias por el review de verdad que valoro mucho cada uno de los puntos de vista que escribiste) retomando lo de tu última pregunta, no te preocupes, esa cuestión de la intimidad está contemplada, pero se verás adelante conforme la historia avance (no quiero spoilear XD)**


	8. Chapter 8

EL LADO OBSCURO DE TU CORAZÓN

La noche había llegado y los invitados poco a poco se iban despidiendo de nuevo entre sonrisas, pellizcos de mejillas, abrazos asfixiantes y apretones de manos, finalmente con promesas de volverse a ver pronto pero que resultaban ser meras cortesías.

Antonio también despidió a su madre la cual le dio incontables abrazos y otra serie de besos y caricias como si la mujer no quisiera volver a separarse de su hijo y necesitara grabar el tacto del otro para poder aguantar el tiempo que estarían separados.

-Voy a estar bien, lo prometo- mintió como tan bien sabía hacer el español besándole las manos a su madre cuando esta las quitó de su rostro. Ella lo miró con una expresión extraña, como si estuviera intentando creer en lo que el otro decía, así que finalmente tras otro par de besos en cada mejilla se alejó de casa en compañía de otros familiares.

Esperó en el umbral de la puerta hasta que la perdió de vista y se dio el permiso de borrar la sonrisa, soltar un cansino suspiro e intentar mantenerse en pie antes de que el cansancio de haber tenido que soportar ese teatro toda la mañana terminara por hacerlo desplomarse.

-¿Y Lovino? ¿Ya se habrá ido?- preguntó cuándo reparó en el hecho de que quedaba un invitado del que no recordaba haberse despedido.

Supuso que tal vez se había ido sin anunciarlo pero tampoco recordaba haberlo visto salir de casa, ni siquiera había hecho acto de presencia después de que lo llevó a esconderse en el closet. Tal vez seguiría en la habitación.

Subió las escaleras con desgana sintiendo que los pies le pesaban como el plomo, entró a la habitación pero no encontró a nadie, excepto a Tortuga que rasguñaba frenéticamente las puertas del closet.

-Hey hey hey, no hagas eso- le regañó Antonio levantando al gato que maulló repetidas veces haciéndole entender al español que había algo en el closet.

-No puede ser… ¿sigue aquí?- preguntó abriendo cautelosamente las puertas viendo a Lovino acurrucado en una esquina durmiendo profundamente, una vez más con esa curiosa manía de cubrirse los oídos mientras dormía.

El español se agachó y dejó al gato acercarse a Lovino restregándose contra sus piernas que tenía flexionadas; el ojiverde sonrió con ternura al escuchar el tranquilo y suave respirar del otro castaño que se veía tan diferente sin su entrecejo fruncido y sin ese gesto de desconfianza tatuado en el rostro, casi parecía un chico normal y por sobre todo muy lindo.

-Pareces un niño- susurró Antonio tratando de acallar sus risas y quedándose viéndolo un rato más hasta que sus ojos se fijaron mejor en el italiano.

De pronto ya no tenía esa apariencia tierna… de un momento a otro a Antonio le dio la impresión de que Lovino aparte de efectivamente parecer un niño, parecía uno asustado por la manera en que sus manos estaban en sus oídos, como sus dedos parecía haber apretado con fuerza sus orejas antes de caer dormido y sobre todo como su cuerpo se hacía un ovillo, como si hubiese estado intentado protegerse de algo, además de que no era normal que alguien durmiera en un lugar tan peculiar como el closet cuando tenía toda una habitación a su disposición.

-¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo?- preguntó el español en un hilo de voz y sin pensarlo mucho pasó sus dedos índice y medio por la mejilla de Lovino apenas rozándola escuchando como este gimoteaba algo entre sueños y lentamente abría sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Lovino con voz patosa y rápidamente Antonio escondió su mano tras su espalda como si acabara de disparar un arma o algo parecido.

-Nada nada- se apresuró a decir nervioso levantándose mientras Tortuga buscaba los mimos de Lovino.

El italiano bostezó largamente y se frotaba los ojos con una mano ya que con la otra le acariciaba al cabeza al gato que ronroneaba complacido con esto.

-No pensé que fueras a quedarte dormido en un lugar así, en realidad estoy sorprendido que pudieras conciliar el sueño estando ahí- comentó Antonio extendiéndole su mano a Lovino para que se levantara, este solo intentaba espabilarse por completo siendo seguido por Tortuga que ya habiendo sido acicalado seguía con su camino.

-¿Ya se fueron todos?- preguntó Lovino para no tener que decirle a Antonio que no había nada de sorprendente que pudiera dormir en un closet, después de todo lo había hecho durante toda su infancia.

-Si, por fin- contestó el español mientras ambos salían de la habitación, Lovino alcanzó a ver por una de las ventanas que ya era de noche, hora de irse a casa.

El ojiverde lo encaminó hasta la puerta despidiéndose de él y agradeciéndole que hubiera tenido que soportar el mal trago de conocer a su familia, por supuesto Lovino le dijo que sería la primera y última vez que hacía algo así por él, sin embargo el español quiso creer que solo lo decía por molestar.

Cuando Lovino abrió la puerta al instante tuvo que retroceder pues un par de ojos verdes y una cabellera rubia casi se van encima de él. Una muchacha estaba frente a la puerta lista para saltar hacia la persona que pensó abriría la puerta, pero aun con los brazos abiertos y extendidos tuvo que frenar con las puntas de sus pies al ver un par de ojos marrones en lugar de unos esmeraldas.

_¿Y quién es este muchacho tan guapo?_

Lovino escuchó la voz femenina pensar mientras tenía muy cerca de él ese rostro.

-Emma ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó esta vez Antonio saliendo de detrás de Lovino captando la atención de la joven que volvía a sonreír y esquivando al italiano esta vez sí se arrojaba a los brazos del ojiverde.

-¡Antonio~! Tanto tiempo sin verte, eres un desdichado, como te has olvidado de mi- decía ella alzando la voz emocionada enganchándose al cuello del mencionado y meciéndose de un lado a otro sin intenciones de soltarlo, Antonio por su parte también le rodeaba la cintura en un cálido abrazo.

Lovino se hizo a un lado de ellos sintiéndose completamente desplazado y preguntándose una y otra vez quien era esa chica que parecía tenerle tanta confianza al otro, al menos si la suficiente como para ya llevar casi tres minutos abrazados y con ella bombardeándole de besos la misma mejilla.

¿Su novia? No, justo ese día acababa de escuchar que no tenía una ¿Alguna chica que le gustaba? Tal vez… parecía ser el caso al escuchar lo feliz que Antonio estaba en el interior.

Sin querer interrumpir la escena… no, mejor dicho, sin querer seguir viendo aquella escena, Lovino se dio la media vuelta para irse rápido de ahí pero al dar apenas cuatro pasos sintió un jalón en su brazo.

-¡Espera chico guapo! No nos han presentado ¿Quién eres tú y porque sales de la casa de Antonio?- le preguntó la joven que había ido a alcanzarlo y tenía una sospechosa pero radiante sonrisa en sus labios.

_Que interesante, seguro Antonio tiene algo con este muchacho, puedo casi olerlo en el aire._

Lovino se le quedó mirando un momento, no quería ser grosero con ella puesto que después de todo era una chica pero no le agradaba que lo tuviera agarrado del brazo con tanta fuerza o que lo mirara como si esperara ansiosa una respuesta, no le gustaba tener toda esa atención sobre él. ¿Acaso ella estaba celosa de verlo salir de casa de Antonio? ¿Pero porqué podría encelarse solo por el hecho de que otro tipo saliera de la casa del que parecía ser el chico que le gusta?

-Oye oye Em, ¿Quién ese ese?- una voz algo más profunda y gruesa se sumó; un muchacho de tez morena y cabello que usaba en rastas, robusto y no tan alto como Antonio se acercaba a ellos con pasos tranquilos.

-Guillermo, tú también viniste- dijo Antonio sorprendido a lo que el otro dibujó una enorme sonrisa en sus facciones un poco más severas que las del español; el moreno fue hasta esa chica Emma y le pasó un brazo por el hombro haciendo que esta se encogiera por la brusquedad en el gesto del otro.

-Entonces ¿Quién es este?- preguntó ese tipo Guillermo pasando de largo a Antonio, Emma se sonrió de manera juguetona y se acercó al oído del chico con rastas para susurrarle algo al oído.

_¿Será el novio de Toño?_

En el momento preciso en que Lovino escuchó al moreno pensar esto, toda la sangre de su cuerpo pareció agolparse en sus mejillas de pronto haciendo sentir su cara arder.

-¿Eres el novio de Toño?- preguntó inmediatamente después el moreno con un acento golpeado

-¡No digas eso!- gritó alterado Antonio corriendo hasta ellos y separando a Lovino de ese peligroso dúo, esta vez era el ojiverde el que parecía tener su cara tan roja como un foco de semáforo. Emma solo hecho a reír muy divertida por las reacciones de ambos y sobre todo porque Lovino parecía tan sorprendido por la pregunta que no alcanzó a articular palabra, mientras que el español daba la sensación de querer ser tragado por la tierra.

-Dejen de molestarlo- otra voz se agregó, una más tranquila pero no por ello menos profunda y que de alguna manera inyectaba cierta autoridad.

Un rubio de ojos verdes se acercaba a ellos, tenía un aire muy parecido al de esa chica Emma y todos como si fuera la orden de un general se quedaron callados, aunque Emma y Guillermo se tragaban de vez en cuando unas cuantas risitas.

-Vincent… no te esperaba a ti tampoco- comentó Antonio viendo al último en llegar con una expresión gélida en el rostro y un cigarrillo que pasaba de sus labios a sus dedos constantemente.

Tras un silencio algo incómodo, Lovino retomó la calma y aprovechó que la muchacha ya lo había soltado para emprender la huida.

-Ah, ya tengo que irme- dijo sencillamente sin embargo parecía que el resto estaba empeñado en no dejarlo ir.

-Pero ni siquiera nos han presentado, dinos quien eres- dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

-Que es el novio de Antonio, mujer ¿Es que no te enteras de nada?- volvió a decir Guillermo dándole una fuerte palmada juguetona en la espalda a la joven que se hizo unos pasitos hacía adelante por esto.

-¡No… no soy su novio ni nada de eso!- exclamó enojado y mortalmente avergonzado Lovino, alzando tanto la voz como si con ello fuera a convencer a ese par que se miraron de manera cómplice y volvieron a reír.

-Dice la verdad, Lovino es solo mi amigo y también mi vecino. Lovino, ellos son mis primos Emma, Guillermo y Vincent- presentó Antonio que no encontraba donde esconder su cara, los mencionados saludaron como si estuvieran muy emocionados por ese nuevo espécimen que era el castaño y solo Vincent se mostró tranquilo y con un rostro estoico.

-Mucho gusto- dijo entre dientes el italiano que solo quería irse ya de ahí, tanto que incluso ya se estaba comenzando a caminar para irse directo a su casa.

-Antonio, no seas malo, invítalo a cenar con nosotros- dijo Emma muy emocionada. –queremos conocer a tu _amigo_- agregó con un tonito sospechoso.

_Este muchacho no parece ser la clase de persona con la que Antonio se haría amigo, debe de tener algo de especial, quiero saber que es._

Lovino frunció ligeramente el ceño sintiendo que esas palabras no tenían del todo una buena intención. Ya lo sabía, sabía que él era un fenómeno y un antisocial, no tenía nada de especial, todo en él era raro… no quería tener que confirmárselo a la joven.

-Emma, no seas maleducada, tal vez tiene cosas que hacer- le regañó Vincent y aunque su tono se escuchaba sereno podía notarse ese dejo de reprimenda en la voz a lo que la otra solo hizo un mohín con los labios como si tuviera seis años o algo así.

_Otra vez este hombre de estirado, solo queremos enterarnos de este chisme ya que aquí nadie se traga eso de que son nada más amigos, hay que ver como a Toño se le salen los ojos por este tipo._

-Hombre, que aquí solo queremos enterarnos de lo que pasa entre ellos, mira a Toño, se le va a salir la baba si este tipo sigue aquí- soltó Guillermo sin recatos ni tacto.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas!- le dijo Antonio como si estuviera rogándole que parara de hablar.

Lovino entonces fijó sus ojos en ese tipo de las rastas, ese joven decía exactamente lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, ni siquiera se paraba a sopesar la idea de que lo que decía podría resultar ofensivo o hiriente, solo lo pensaba y lo decía.

Vincent soltó un suspiro mezclado con el humo del tabaco y volteó a ver al castaño que estaba muy concentrado en Guillermo el cual no dejaba de parlotear con Emma acerca de la verdadera relación entre ellos dos.

-Al parecer ninguno de los dos va a parar de molestarte hasta que aceptes, será mejor que lo hagas- le recomendó el rubio dándole la última calada al cigarro antes de tirar la colilla y pisarla, luego se dirigió a Antonio.

-¿Y? ¿No nos vas a dejar entrar a tú casa?- le preguntó y esta vez su tono se escuchó un poco agresivo; como contadas veces, Lovino vio al español fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo, cosa que solo le había visto hacer cuándo él en los primeros días de conocerlo, lo provocaba con sus comentarios agresivos.

-Claro, pasen- accedió el ojiverde yendo de nuevo hacía la puerta en donde Vincent fue el primero en entrar, se podía sentir la hostilidad entre ambos y pensamientos de lo mal que se caían los dos salían de dentro de ellos.

-Vamos Lovino, no tienes escapatoria- le dijo Emma volviendo a engancharse a su brazo y guiñándole un ojo metiéndolo (casi a la fuerza) a la casa.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Por qué tenía que verse arrastrado de nuevo a ese mundo de Antonio… no quería, no quería estar de nuevo rodeado de gente que seguramente volvería a pensar mil y un cosas malas del español, no quería que lo miraran a él y ahora con la estúpida idea que se habían hecho de que era la pareja del ojiverde; era estúpido… ellos eran estúpidos… después de todo ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría estar con él de esa manera? Ni siquiera Antonio era así de idiota como para querer tener ese tipo de relación con él.

-Cuéntanos Lovino ¿Cómo es que te hiciste amigo de Antonio?- inquirió Emma con una sonrisa gatuna en sus labios sentada a un lado de su primo que de verdad parecía en cualquier momento haría un hoyo en la tierra y metería su cabeza ahí por siempre.

_¿Un encuentro romántico? ¿Se conocieron de manera inesperada? ¿Amor a primera vista? Ahhhhh… quiero saberlo absolutamente todo _

-Mejor díganme ustedes que hacen aquí- interrumpió Antonio al que el rubor en sus mejillas no había desaparecido desde la llegada de la joven.

-Pues se suponía que iba a haber reunión familiar hoy en tu casa, así que aquí nos tienes, a tú familia en tu casa- contestó Guillermo encogiéndose de hombros y acomodando su ancho cuerpo en el sillón.

-Sí, pero eso fue por la tarde y ya todos se fueron- comentó el castaño y fue Vincent, el que volvía prender otro cigarrillo, quien contestó.

-No queríamos estar con esa gente- dijo tranquilamente.

_A ellos no se les puede llamar familia._ Agregó en sus pensamientos sin dejarlo ver en su rostro.

-Queríamos saludar a tía Isabel pero estaría el resto y tú sabes que nunca nos han agradado ese tipo de cosas, por eso decidimos venir a esta hora y vaya sorpresa que nos hemos llevado- dijo Emma volteando a ver una vez más Lovino que dio un respingo en su lugar. Ahora sabía lo que la gente sentía cuando él los miraba, esa chica parecía estar diseccionándolo con los ojos.

-Pero me alegra saber que Lovino estuvo aquí contigo, al menos no la pasaste tan mal- comentó la rubia sonriente.

_Estaba muerta de la preocupación, tú siempre haces como que nada te afecta y me frustra tanto que nunca nos digas nada de lo que te pasa… a pesar de que sabes que estamos aquí para ti ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en llevar toda la carga tú solo? Idiota._

Lovino entonces sintió un estremecimiento recorrerle, esta vez era él quien le devolvía la mirada a la ojiverde que se mantenía risueña y luego observaba a los otros dos primos que parecían coincidir con la joven.

_Y Emma que estaba tan angustiada, por eso me desagrada tanto; hacerla preocuparse de esa manera, hacerse el fuerte cuando sabemos que no es así, que se quede callado sin pedir ayuda… lo odio tanto._

Vincent decía para sus adentros desviando sus ojos del español pero concentrándolos en la punta incandescente de su cigarrillo como si quisiera aparentar que no estaba pensando aquello y solo tenía la cabeza en las nubes.

-Ha sido así toda la vida ¿No Toño? Todos sabemos que tú como nosotros odias esas reuniones porque nuestra gente no se calla lo que piensa de ti, y tú te haces el tonto como si nada de eso te hiciera efecto; nosotros no somos idiotas, esa es la verdadera razón por la que vinimos- y claro, Guillermo tenía que decir todo lo que había estado pensando.

Antonio miró a sus primos y como de costumbre dibujó el gesto sonriente que se había forjado por tantos años.

-No sé de qué hablan; puede que nuestra familia tenga sus defectos pero no es como ustedes dicen. Dios, son tan dramáticos- dijo él riendo.

_Estoy bien, tengo que estar bien… vamos, hazles creer que estás bien como siempre, ya lo has hecho antes puedes seguir haciéndolo ahora, solo diles que estás bien._

Antonio seguía sonriendo mientras acercaba su mano a la cabeza de Emma acariciándole el cabello dulcemente mientras que Vincent negaba con su cabeza y Guillermo se levantaba de su sillón para darle un buen golpe con la mano abierta en la coronilla al español que soltó un grito de dolor y Lovino dio un saltito de sorpresa al escuchar el sonido seco de ese golpe que fue dado con mucha fuerza.

-¿Y tú crees que somos idiotas? Toño, te conocemos desde que tenemos consciencia y sabemos todo lo que te ha pasado, no nos quieras tratar como a tu amigo el afeminado francés y el otro megalómano albino- le regañó el cubano dejando traslucir su acento caribeño viendo al ojiverde llevarse las manos a la cabeza frotándose el lugar golpeando y bajando la mirada para que los demás no pudieran ver como sus ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Es cierto, toda la vida has sido así- coincidió Vincent con el tono más tranquilo que el del acalorado Guillermo. El rubio se volteó hacía Lovino que no entendía muy bien esa extraña dinámica familiar.

-Cuando era niño una vez se cayó y se lastimó las rodillas, Emma estaba tan asustada por ver la sangre escurrirle que se puso a llorar y Antonio estaba ahí sonriéndole con la cara llena de lágrimas porque le dolían las rodillas, como si Emma fuese a creerle que estaba bien- comentó Vincent señalando con su dedo pulgar a Antonio que levantó de pronto la cabeza con el rostro colorado al tiempo que Emma recordaba aquella ocasión y se echaba a reír a carcajadas.

-¡Es cierto! Lo recuerdo bien, aun no entiendo como podías estar riéndote si no parabas de llorar y ni siquiera podías caminar- decía Emma.

-¡No cuenten esas cosas enfrente de Lovino!- chilló Antonio tan apenado viendo a Lovino al que por alguna extraña razón no se le hacía raro escuchar que Antonio fuese así desde pequeño, el niño que se hacía el fuerte a costa de todo con tal de que el resto estuviera bien.

Todos a excepción del italiano comenzaron a reír y a narrar anécdotas parecidas en donde Antonio, que en aquellos entonces era una especie de líder y hermano mayor para ellos, siempre los cuidaba y les sonreía cuando algo atemorizante sucedía para así poder tranquilizarlos. A veces en esas memorias estaba metido Francis, su amigo de la infancia y con el que se la pasaba pegado siendo así como un integrante más de la familia.

Los chicos reían y un ambiente cálido llenaba la sala, Lovino podía escuchar entre las palabras dichas en voz alta, los pensamientos y sentimientos que nacían a raíz de aquella platica… nostalgia, melancolía pero entre ellas se entremezclaban dejos de ternura y de felicidad. Suspiros guardados y viejos anhelos, deseos dichos a estrellas fugaces en medio de un campamento improvisado en el jardín, el fugaz temor de una historia de terror contada a la luz de una linterna, el sabor dulzón de los caramelos obtenidos de contrabando, la seguridad emanada de una mano no más grande que la suya propia y que transmitía un calor agradable que llenaba de una sensación de protección. Escuchó la voz del pequeño Antonio que se forzaba a crecer y convertirse en un adulto por el bien de la sonrisa de mamá; pero también estaban los tres primos y Francis que buscaban corresponder de alguna manera el cuidado que él ponía en ellos.

Lovino se dio cuenta que a veces la gente que menos imaginas también podría tener ese tipo de emociones y pensamientos que emanaban un calor que ardía en el pecho.

Pero al mismo tiempo, al verlos ahí, escuchando sus risas a coro y esos "¿Te acuerdas cuando…?" mezclados con aquella colección de recuerdos y sentimientos que parecían salir a borbotones de un viejo baúl atesorado, cuando vio a todos ellos compartiendo exactamente las mismas memorias de viejos y nuevos días… Lovino pareció volverse consciente de su propia soledad.

Podría ser que tuviera a Feliciano a su lado… pero sus recuerdos solo se limitaban a lapsos de miedo y escondrijos bajo la cama y el armario junto con arranques de ira o de dolor, a secretos todos de Feliciano, pero ninguno de Lovino. Sus recuerdos de la infancia o de toda su vida en general eran tan solo una serie de tragos amargos en el que poco a poco se condenó a una soledad absoluta.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó de pronto Emma sacando a Lovino de sus lúgubres pensamientos. La ojiverde miró a Antonio y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-Tu guitarra ¿Aun la conservas?- le preguntó al español que asintió con la cabeza –Tráela, vamos a cantarle a Lovino esa canción que compusimos cuando teníamos 16- dijo la muchacha.

-¿Qué? No, era una canción muy mala y mi guitarra ya está algo vieja además de que hace años que no toco- se excusó Antonio.

-No seas malo, seguro Lovino quiere escucharte tocar- ahora se dirigía al italiano que no había dicho absolutamente nada en todo el rato –No es porque él sea mi primo favorito, pero debes saber que Antonio es un as en la guitarra- dijo ella mientras que el mencionado murmuraba un "no es cierto" entre dientes, todavía más ruborizado, si eso era posible.

-Me gustaría escuchar- dijo Lovino y aquello se oyó tan raro al salir de sus labios pues por primera vez sonaba realmente interesado en algo que tuviera que ver con Antonio; y este como si acabaran de darle el empujón necesario se levantó de golpe de su lugar, sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña y con ese color verde que poseía, se veía casi extraterrenal.

-¡Voy por mi guitarra!- anunció emocionado yendo por el instrumento, todo bajo las risitas burlonas de Guillermo.

-Bien hecho Lovino; solo necesitaba las palabras correctas de la persona correcta- dijo Emma levantando su pulgar en un gesto de aprobación.

-Y aun quieren seguir negando que son novios- dijo Guillermo y él junto con Emma rieron como si fuesen cómplices de algún complot o algo parecido. Vincent se limitaba solo a fumar en silencio, totalmente ajeno a esa extraña relación entre los otros dos.

Antonio llegó soplando su guitarra quitándole el exceso de polvo y dio un rápido rasgueo asegurándose de que las cuerdas aun estuvieran en buen estado. Afinó rápidamente la guitarra y asintió con la cabeza al llegar al tono adecuado.

-Espero que todavía te acuerdes de la canción- dijo Emma en un tonito amenazante cuando el español se sentaba a su lado.

-Claro que sí, te recuerdo que yo la compuse, tú solo cantabas- se burló el castaño haciendo que la joven inflara las mejillas.

-Es porque mi voz es mucho más melodiosa que la tuya- respondió en su defensa la ojiverde para luego aclararse la garganta y dirigirse a su público levantándose solemnemente.

-Esta es una canción que Antonio y YO compusimos cuando teníamos dieciséis años. Espero les guste- dijo enfatizando de manera exagerada su participación en la composición.

Volvió a aclararse la garganta, respiró hondo y con una señal de la mano le indicó a Antonio que podía comenzar a tocar. Lovino puso atención a ambos, pero sobre todo a Antonio que se transformaba radicalmente y su sonrisa artificial se convertía en una expresión de profunda concentración dando la impresión de que todo alrededor de él desaparecía y solo estaban él y la guitarra.

La canción comenzó con un rasgueo lento de la guitarra y la voz triste de Emma la cual también en cuestión de segundos se transformaba de esa vivaracha muchachita a una mujer con una mirada algo ensombrecida pero aún viva. La letra comenzaba, los primeros versos eran cantados por una voz que a pesar de ser dulce se podía escuchar con tintes melancólicos que eran compartidos por los acordes de la guitarra que iban en perfecta armonía.

…_No puedo soportar el tenerte aquí_

_Tan desgastado, frío y deshidratado_

_La fortuna se ha gastado_

_Y papá está en el espacio…_

El ritmo cambió ligeramente, un rasgueó más fuerte y la voz de Emma tomó unos tonos más elevados al igual que alzaba la cabeza un poco más, justo como Antonio que movía la suya junto con sus labios siguiendo la letra de la canción.

_Todo hogar debería tener una mamá enamorada_

_Y un papá en el espacio_

_Gatos de porcelana china_

_Para resguardar su amor_

_En el espacio de la ventana_

_Muéstrale algo de respeto, ella está toda desgastada._

Lovino puso atención entonces a la expresión de Antonio que parecía ya estar completamente ausente, ajeno a ese lugar y todo en su cabeza, absolutamente todo era solo esa canción y viejas imágenes de toda su vida, de esas escenas que no quería que nadie más viera pero Lovino podía… o al menos las escuchaba.

Escuchaba al chiquillo que no entendía lo que significaba que sus padre estuviera muerto, y escuchaba al niño que quería llorar pero no podía porque su madre ya estaba deshecha en llanto en su habitación, al adolescente que fue obligado a madurar mucho antes de tiempo… podía escuchar todas esas facetas de Antonio mezcladas con las liricas de aquella canción.

_Para los años que vienen, no te olvidaré_

_Como mi hijo, como mi dolor_

_El tiempo curará _

_Lo que ahora se siente tan herido_

_Las lágrimas se derraman, y los hoyos se llenarán._

El coro se repitió y Emma cerraba sus puños frente a su pecho cerrando los ojos cantando lo que Antonio repetía con el mover de sus labios, y finalmente el ojiverde tocaba solo, los acordes aún no se le olvidaban y aunque sus dedos estaban un poco torpes todavía recordaban con precisión cada acorde y cada cuerda a pisar hasta que finalmente tras unos segundos más del sonido solitario de la guitarra la canción terminó y Antonio volvió de nuevo a la realidad y lejos de su pasado.

El escaso público se quedó callado un momento pero después comenzó a aplaudir, incluido Lovino que lo hacía con menos efusividad que Guillermo el cual fingía limpiarse unas lagrimitas invisibles del rabillo de los ojos.

Emma dio una reverencia ahora siendo aplaudida también por Antonio.

-Emma, ya te he dicho muchas veces que eres una diva, pero para música mejor una rumba- dijo Guillermo levantándose del sillón y yendo hasta la muchacha.

-Vamos, Antonio, toca algo que se pueda bailar y tú ven aquí- le dijo a la muchacha ofreciéndole su mano que ella aceptó y apenas lo hizo, la hizo girar sobre sus pies para después pasarle el brazo por la cintura, de inmediato Antonio comenzó a tocar algo con más ritmo, solo por petición de Guillermo que guiaba a Emma en ese baile de ritmos latinos.

_A esta mujer le hace más carne en los huesos, ni siquiera tiene cadera._

Lovino le escuchó decir cuando comenzaban a bailar en el centro de la sala con la guitarra de Antonio como acompañamiento, el italiano supuso que ni siquiera el cubano sería tan insensible como para decirle eso a una chica, sin embargo…

-Oye Emma, tú lo que necesitas es más grasa en este cuerpo tuyo ¿Cómo pretendes tener hijos con esa cadera escuálida?- dijo Guillermo con toda frescura.

-No le hables así a mi hermana- soltó de inmediato Vincent mientras que Emma reía pesar del sonrojo en su cara y de pronto, entre esas voces escucharon otra risa que intentaba ser sofocada.

Todos voltearon a ver a Lovino que se llevaba ambas manos a la boca intentando acallar sus risas; a los invitados no se le hizo nada raro que alguien riera, pero para Antonio aquello fue como presenciar un milagro, una epifanía.

¡Lovino reía! No esa risa cruel que alguna vez le escuchó en compañía de sus amigos, era una de verdad y no entendía porque Lovino intentaba ocultarlo de esa manera… con lo bien que se veía riendo; Antonio sentía volverse a enamorar.

Lo que restó de la noche la pasaron básicamente en ese extraño ambiente de risas y mucha comida, parecía que la familia de Antonio tenían una extraña relación con la comida pues de un momento a otro parecían mucho más alegres y felices cuando varios platillos fueron a dar a la mesita de centro de la sala y olvidándose de los sillones se sentaron en el piso a tomar todo lo que veían.

Lovino también lo hacía, él igualmente tenía un algo especial con la comida pues si tenía pocas cosas que lo hacían casi feliz era cocinar, casi siempre en compañía de su hermano y también comer por lo tanto no puso ningún pero a la hora de unirse a ese improvisado banquete lo que también le resultó extraño a Antonio ya que la última vez, cuando lo invitó (o prácticamente obligó) a comer con él, todo había terminado en un desastre.

Aunque tal vez Antonio no tenía en cuenta que ambas situaciones distaban mucho de ser parecidas, esta vez Lovino a pesar de escuchar ese ruido tremendo en sus oídos y que tal vez esto le estaba provocando un ligero dolor de cabeza, no era como aquella vez… no había pensamientos que lo señalaran explícitamente a él, no había gente juzgándolo… en esta ocasión solo estaba con un grupo de personas que se concentraba en pasarlo bien y era tal vez eso lo que lo habían hecho bajar por unos momentos la guardia y solo dejarse llevar para saber cómo era estar en una reunión divertida. Toda una novedad para el italiano.

La comida terminó y con el fluir de la charla, la madrugada llegó; Emma se sentía algo adormilada al igual que Guillermo que con esa completa falta de delicadeza, bostezaba sin importarle la mala imagen que podía dar aunque a nadie ahí parecía realmente ofenderle, se conocían demasiado bien como para saber que Guillermo a pesar de lo que le dijeran, no cambiaría.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos, mañana hay trabajo- anunció Vincent levantándose.

-¿No quieren pasar la noche aquí? Hay mucho lugar- invitó Antonio.

-Vives en medio de la nada, nos llevará milenios llegar a la ciudad mañana- dijo Emma acompañando a su hermano y Guillermo los seguía.

-Está bien, váyanse con cuidado- les pidió Antonio acompañándolos a la puerta junto con Lovino.

Se despidieron uno por uno, Vincent fue el más frío de todos al solo decir un seco adiós, mientras que Guillermo les dio sendos abrazos que casi les rompen las costillas tanto a Antonio como a Lovino y finalmente Emma que fue un poco más dulce al darles abrazos y besos al por mayor, incluido al italiano que no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso por esto; si no estaba acostumbrado a ningún tipo de contacto físico con desconocidos, el que una chica lo abrazara y besara era algo completamente extraño para él.

-Cuida bien de Antonio- le susurró al oído la joven cuando le besó la mejilla por última vez y le sonrió con dulzura dándose la media vuelta para irse.

Cuando iban saliendo de la casa, un gato que andaba vagando por ahí, regresaba a casa.

-¡Tortuga!- dijo emocionada Emma tomándolo en brazos antes de que esta entrara a la casa, el gato solo se dejó hacer.

-Mira cuanto has crecido, cuando te traje con Antonio eras una cosita diminuta- decía la joven regresando sobre sus pasos hasta el par de castaños, entregándole el gato a Lovino que sospechó que había sido Emma la que le había regalado a Tortuga a Antonio.

-También cuida a este pequeño, es especial- dijo la chica y esta vez, tras un par de caricias a Tortuga, sí se fue alcanzando a los otros dos varones.

Lovino miró al felino en sus brazos que se lamía cómodamente una pata para luego restregarla contra su oreja y su cara.

-Perdón por haberte obligado a quedarte, ni siquiera yo sabía que venían- se disculpó apenado Antonio a lo que Lovino negó con su cabeza dejando al gato en el piso para que fuera meterse a la casa.

-Tus primos son muy raros, pero no creo que sean malos- dijo el muchacho pensando en la chica risueña tan preocupada por Antonio, en Guillermo que era una rareza, la única persona que conocía que podía decía exactamente lo que pensaba, y Vincent, ese hombre estoico y retacado que a pesar de esa careta también guardaba buenos sentimientos.

El italiano volteó a ver a Antonio el cual parpadeaba muchas veces con ojos muy abiertos, así que el moreno frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó molesto por esa extraña expresión.

-No… nada, es que me parece extraño que digas eso, pensé que tú de verdad odiabas a todo mundo- dijo sonriéndose el ojiverde y Lovino quiso contradecirlo pero no pudo… tras procesar lo que acababa de decir, también a él se le hizo extraño.

¿Acaso no había pasado la vida entera pensando que toda la gente eran un cumulo de mentiras, un club de hipócritas que solo buscaban su propio bien?

-Pero estoy feliz, podría jurar que te estabas divirtiendo con ellos, nunca te había visto así de animado- dijo Antonio a lo que Lovino se sobresaltó.

-¡No me estaba divirtiendo, idiota! Es solo que ellos son… no sé… ya te dije que son raros y no me cayeron tan mal- dijo el italiano desviando la mirada y en sus mejillas se podía ver un ligero color carmín que hacía brillar su rostro mientras lo desviaba para que Antonio no lo viera.

_Deja de hacer eso… no me hagas esto…_

Lovino giró sus ojos hacía el español al escuchar aquello que sonaba como una súplica, la expresión del ojiverde cambiaba, ahora parecía ser un borreguito embelesado y el italiano no tenía ni idea de porqué.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres así?... ya no puedo más, ya no soporto más ¡Es tú culpa que haya llegado a este punto!…_

Lovino entonces se asustó por estos pensamientos ya que Antonio parecía realmente apesumbrado ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? Repasó todas y cada una de sus acciones de ese día pero no encontraba la razón por la cual Antonio pensaba tal cosa.

-¿Qué te…- pero antes de que Lovino terminara de formular la pregunta sintió un empujón contra el marco de la puerta que le lastimó un poco la espalda e inmediatamente después una boca sobre la suya que lo hizo dar un salto y un grito que tuvo que ahogar en los labios del otro.

Antonio presionaba sus manos contra los hombros del otro castaño como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

_¡Nooooo! Soy un idiota soy un idiota soy un idiota ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡Sepárate, sepárate y pídele disculpas! Tonto tonto tonto deja de hacerlo ¡Deja de echar todo a perder!._

Pero contradiciendo completamente sus pensamientos y lo que su cabeza gritaba con tremenda fuerza, el cuerpo de Antonio parecía empeñado en llevarle la contra y se pegaba aún más a Lovino el cual estaba temblando de pies a cabeza sin saber si ponerle atención a lo que el corazón del ojiverde gritaba o quitarlo de encima, o sencillamente seguir ahí parado sin saber que hacer sintiendo ese par de labios restregarse contra los de él.

_Me va a odiar, Lovino me va a odiar si no es que ya lo hace… no quiero que me odie, Lovino no me odies, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname… por favor… perdóname en serio._

Y el ojiverde parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento, así que contagiado por el pánico del español, Lovino cerró con mucha fuerza sus ojos y le tomó por el rostro posicionando sus manos justo en las mejillas de Antonio para que este se tranquilizara un poco.

Lovino también tenía miedo, podría echar a correr si no fuera porque Antonio lo tenía contra la pared sin posibilidad de irse; era vergonzoso decirlo pero nunca en sus 23 años había besado a alguien y no sabía que al besar a alguien la otra persona tuviera un bombardeo de miedos y arrepentimientos en el tiempo que duraba un beso, sin embargo cuando puso sus manos en las mejillas de Antonio pudo escuchar a este calmarse un poco.

_¿Qué?... ¿No me va a golpear?... ¿No me va a dar un puñetazo en la cara? Eso significa que…_

Antonio entreabrió sus ojos viendo a Lovino con el ceño fruncido y apretando fuerte sus parpados, una risita se escapó de sus labios y quitó un poco de presión contra los hombros de Lovino subiendo sus manos de sus hombros al cuello del muchacho que se estremeció de pronto al sentir los dedos del ojiverde en la piel de su cuello, con su pulgar rozando el lóbulo de su oído, y se encogió en su lugar.

_Otra vez parece un niño, no debería estar aguantando tanto la respiración…_

Y al solo pensar esto, Lovino dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo, junto con ello su cuerpo tenso se relajó considerablemente. Los labios de Antonio ya no lo presionaban de manera violenta e incómoda, ahora acariciaban su boca como si quisieran un contacto más íntimo.

_Si solo abriera un poco más su boca._

Y Lovino así lo hizo, con una timidez que lo hizo titubear un momento abrió ligeramente su boca sintiendo una lengua también acariciar su labio inferior lo que le hizo volver a sentir como el vello de su nuca se erizaba y un hoyo se formaba en su estómago.

Entonces así era un beso… vaya sensación tan rara, sentía que se iba a ahogar en un momento pero después volvía respirar y sentía el rozar de la nariz de Antonio en la punta de la suya, su respiración cálida chocar contra su rostro y sus manos concentrarse en su cuello ligeramente temblorosas.

_Oh Dios, estoy tan feliz que creo que podría morir aquí mismo de felicidad._

Al oír esto Lovino no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar hondamente porque tal vez él se sentía exactamente igual.

/

**Necesito que alguien me bese así… ¡Alguien béseme hasta hacerme morir! Ok not…**

**No comentaré mucho para que disfruten el momento, solo agradeceré de nuevo a toda la gente que sigue acompañando a nuestros protagonistas y sus aventuras amorosas, tontas, depresivas, románticas etc. MIL MILLONES de gracias por los reviews, por los favs, y sobre todo por el sencillo hecho de darle click a esto y leer. Gracias.**

**N/A: La canción que Emma y Toño interpretan se llama Mom in love, daddy in space del grupo Kashmir**


	9. Chapter 9

EL LADO OBSCURO DE TU CORAZÓN

Hay momentos, instantes que dan la sensación de ser una escena surreal. Una parte de ti está intentando procesar el hecho de que sí, es algo que está sucediendo, que estás sintiéndolo por completo, y otra parte solo espera el momento en que despertarás abruptamente para darte cuenta de que era solo un sueño muy vívido… pero este momento sencillamente no llega y todo es como estar en una especie de duermevela.

Algo parecido les pasaba tanto a Lovino como a Antonio que seguían sumergidos en ese beso torpe al que apenas comenzaban a acostumbrarse. Sus bocas recién se coordinaban en un movimiento lento y parsimonioso, al igual que sus respiraciones una vez más se acompasaban… o eso era hasta que alguien más los interrumpió.

Tortuga prácticamente saltó a los pies de ambos, aunque más específicamente a los de Lovino, para aferrarse mejor a él, encajó sus uñas en su pantalón pero estas traspasaron la tela y sin querer rasguñó al italiano el cual en medio del beso soltó un quejido al sentir las garras contra su piel, rompiendo así el contacto trayendo a ambos a la realidad en el instante mismo en el que sus labios se separaron.

Antonio prácticamente dio un salto hacia atrás y apenas sus ojos esmeraldas chocaron con los marrón, los desvió de inmediato dando un grito ahogado.

-Ah… yo, per… perdón, perdóname- dijo de inmediato alejándose varios pasos de Lovino el cual de un sobresalto intentaba captar que estaba pasando, y al hacerlo no supo que hacer a continuación, solo escuchaba el maullido incesante de Tortuga y sentía al felino queriendo trepar por sus piernas sin mucho éxito.

Pasando su mirada de Antonio al gato, Lovino se decidió por levantar al animal que parecía estar exigiendo su atención y después fijó sus ojos en Antonio el que caminaba hasta su sala con la mano en la boca y pareciendo algo asustado.

_¿Y ahora qué hago? Soy tan idiota, tan estúpido… y Lovino…. Ah, no está diciendo nada ¿qué debería hacer?_

No, Lovino era el que tendría que estar preguntándose qué diablos hacer pero en su lugar veía a ese idiota español dar vueltas por la sala rehuyendo su mirada ya que no despegaba los ojos del piso.

-Lovino…-

-¡Tengo que irme!- se adelantó el alterado italiano al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por el otro. En un arranque de pánico decidió escapar sin escuchar antes al otro; prácticamente corrió con Tortuga en brazos hasta su casa.

Se sentía como en una de esas películas yanquis de adolescentes, pero es que realmente no tenía ni idea de cuál era la manera en que uno enfrenta ese tipo de situaciones. ¿Qué haces después de que alguien te besa de improvisto? No lo sabía, en toda su vida nunca había tenido que pasar por ello, ni siquiera alguien se le había declarado o invitado a una cita así que el que de pronto lo besaran era suficiente para que una alarma se encendiera dentro de él y fuera a ocultarse como cada vez que algo que le daba miedo le pasaba.

Entró a su casa con la respiración acelerada y podría jurar que su pulso también pues el pecho le retumbaba como si hubiese corrido kilómetros enteros. Solo hasta llegar a su habitación se dio cuenta de que llevaba al gato consigo; negó muchas y rápidas veces con la cabeza soltándolo y este saltó a la cama al igual que el castaño que se metió en las cobijas aferrándose a una almohada.

Rodó al menos cinco veces por todo el colchón siendo evadido por Tortuga y finalmente soltó un grito de pura frustración, siguiendo a su instinto junto a viejos malos hábitos, salió de las cobijas y como pudo se metió bajo su cama levantando en el acto una densa capa de polvo que le hizo toser y estornudar.

Cuando logró contorsionar su cuerpo lo suficiente para caber debajo de la cama un sentimiento de alivio lo llenó de inmediato, aun llevaba la almohada consigo así que solo atinó a hundir su cara en ella.

-Ya no soy un chiquillo- se dijo como una reprimenda a si mismo ya que últimamente había estado adoptando de nuevo esas malas costumbres de las que tanto le había costado rehabilitarse cuando había llegado a la adolescencia.

Un maullido lo alertó, y sacó un poco la cabeza de la almohada viendo que Tortuga lo acompañaba bajo la cama, recostando su largo y delgado cuerpo sobre sus patas flexionadas dándole la apariencia de una esfinge, mirándolo otra vez con sus intensos ojos azules que esta vez tenían sus pupilas tan dilatadas que parecían abarcar todo su globo ocular. Tan solo relamiéndose los bigotes como si en cualquier momento fuera a decirle algo a Lovino y solo estuviera saboreando esas palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

-No puedo respirar- dijo en voz alta Lovino que seguía sintiendo su corazón golpear con tremenda fuerza contra su pecho una y otra vez sin cesar. El gato solo siguió mirándolo pasivamente.

-Esto duele demasiado- volvió a decir metiendo de nuevo su cara en la acolchada almohada tratando de respirar con normalidad pero le era imposible, apenas cerraba los ojos podía volver a sentir el tacto dulce de los labios de Antonio en su boca, si se concentraba mucho podía incluso percibir sus manos rodeado su cuello y otra vez un estremecimiento le recorría toda la espina, de su nuca hasta la base adormeciendo ligeramente sus piernas.

-Dios… no quiero sentirme así- volvió a decir esta vez apretando sus ojos como si fuera una súplica al mismo Dios en que tanto creía.

Sintió un cosquilleo cerca de él y luego una nariz fría pegándose a su mejilla junto con una lengua rasposa, no era otro más que el gato que parecía estar buscando su cara.

Lovino pasó su mano por las orejas del animal asomándose sobre la almohada para luego acariciarle el mentón y el cuello, sintiendo como su garganta vibraba al momento de ronronear.

-Si todo fuera tan fácil como quedarme aquí para siempre… vivir es demasiado difícil ¿No lo crees?- le dijo al animal que solo movía su cabeza de acuerdo a las partes que quería que fueran acariciadas.

Lovino siguió acicalando al animal, cotizando muy seriamente el quedarse bajo la cama hasta que el mundo se olvidara de su existencia o por lo menos hasta que esos sofocantes sentimientos lo dejaran en paz.

Pasó varias horas más bajo su cama, Tortuga había optado por dormir hecho un ovillo a su lado así que sentía el calor del cuerpo del felino traspasarse hacía su estómago pues este estaba muy cómodo casi pegado a él. Cada vez que el italiano cerraba los ojos volvía a ver la escena repetirse como una cinta que no tenía fin, cuando se pasaba la mano por el cuello podía percibir el tacto del ojiverde como si este lo hubiese tatuado a fuego en su piel, y cuando se resignaba a mirar solo la obscuridad y las telarañas bajo su colchón escuchaba los pensamientos de Antonio que cruzaron su cabeza en ese momento.

Sentimientos de miedo, y luego esos… los que presumían lo feliz que estaba, pero Lovino seguía sin entender que hacía tan feliz a Antonio, no podía concebir la sencilla idea de que incluso él era capaz de hacer a otra persona feliz. No podía captar ese concepto así que le daba mil vueltas al asunto haciéndose otras mil hipótesis acerca de cuál podría ser la desembocadura de esa felicidad.

No entendía, no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba a él o a Antonio o la situación en general. No estaba acostumbrado a eso. Lovino podría hacer un manual de qué hacer cuando se es odiado por medio mundo, de cómo evadir a las personas, cómo enfrentar a esas que solo buscan maneras de joderte, a las mentirosas e hipócritas… pero estaba perdido cuando todo se invertía, no sabía qué hacer con todo ese cumulo de sentimientos desconocidos.

Cuando su cerebro se cansó de pensar tanto, obligó a sus ojos a cerrarse poco a poco cayendo profundamente dormido aun escondido bajo su cama. Afuera mientras tanto estaba amaneciendo y la gente comenzaba el día, aunque había algunos que habían pasado toda la noche en vela.

Uno de esos era Antonio que no se había movido ni un ápice de su sala, otra vez estaba tirado en el piso olvidándose por completo del hecho de que tenía sillones en los cuales recostarse. Con su estómago contra el suelo frío y su mejilla pegada al azulejo estaba con su cuerpo extendido lánguidamente.

-Dios ¿Por qué me hiciste tan idiota? ¿O acaso mamá me dejó caer de la cuna cuando era un bebé?... ¿Por qué siempre tengo que echarlo todo a perder?- se decía a sí mismo en un tono apesumbrado, arrastraba las palabras y hablaba en voz baja.

-Eres un estúpido Antonio Fernández Carriedo, con todas sus letras, estúpido ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir hacer eso?- se preguntaba cerrando sus ojos recordando ese preciso momento en el que un impulso que no pudo controlar lo llevó a acorralar a Lovino contra la pared y besarlo de esa manera tan poco romántica.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Pero es culpa de Lovino!- exclamó entonces incorporándose de un salto ahora sentándose sobre sus pantorrillas. –Si él no fuera tan malditamente lindo cuando se lo propone esto no estaría pasando- dijo muy seguro de que Lovino era el único culpable de todo aquello.

-Si no fuera de esa manera conmigo… aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa regañándome y lo hago enojar por mi actitud y siempre se queja de lo frustrado que lo hago sentir por ser así…- se decía Antonio y por cada cosa que iba enumerando iba encorvándose hasta que de nuevo su frente tocó el piso.

-De verdad que soy imbécil… ¿Cómo pude creer por un momento que yo le podría gustar a Lovino? Lo único que he hecho por él ha sido hacerlo pasar malos ratos y la única vez que lo he visto feliz y divirtiéndose ni siquiera fue por mí, fue por Emma y los demás- Antonio apoyó ahora sus brazos en el piso.

-Por supuesto, es obvio que no podría fijarse nunca en alguien tan inútil como yo… creo que solo me besó por compromiso ¿Qué más podía hacer si yo lo tenía prácticamente contra la pared? Tal vez ni siquiera es gay y justo le provoqué un trauma o algo así- se decía de nuevo dejando su cuerpo deslizar en el piso quedando otra vez en el suelo.

-Lovino se merece algo más que un maniaco depresivo con tendencias suicidas y aparte hipócrita… él debería tener a una bonita novia o al menos sí una persona que no le haga pasar por tantos problemas ni lo atosigue con tanta mierda depresiva. Alguien que esté ahí para él y no lo tenga preocupado o enojado, ni frustrado, que no tenga que ponerlo contra la pared para poder besarlo… no sé, ese tipo de persona- se decía Antonio sintiéndose cada vez más deprimido a medida que iba pensando en esa imaginaria pareja perfecta para el italiano.

-Pero el pensar en algo así duele tanto…- dijo cerrando fuerte sus ojos sintiendo una vez más el azulejo frio contra su mejilla y sus brazos.

Si Antonio pudiera ser un poco más fuerte, si tuviera más confianza en sí mismo… si no fuera ese tipo deprimente y patético, si pudiera ser alguien digno de Lovino. Pero no lo era, solo era él, Antonio, tan inútil que lo único que podía hacer era sonreír como si todo estuviera perfectamente bien y nada más.

-Me disculparé con él y le diré que todo fue un error… si tengo suerte tal vez podamos ser amigos otra vez. Con eso es más que suficiente, tengo que conformarme- se dijo a si mismo mirando el reloj y notando que en pocas horas tenía que irse a trabajar. No quería tener que ir y montar otro acto de chico feliz cuando justo en ese momento estaba a punto de desmoronarse, otra vez.

Pero si no iba a trabajar, no tendría para comer así que se obligó a sí mismo a levantarse del suelo contra su voluntad, le costó tanto trabajo que por un momento llegó a pensar que su cuerpo era de concreto puro.

Se metió al baño pero en lugar de hacer todo el ritual de aseo se quedó bajo el chorro de agua de la regadera viendo como el cristal de la ventana y su espejo se empañaban por el vapor; se quedaba mirando a la nada pensando en todas las cosas que podrían cambiar a partir de esa madrugada en adelante. Mil y un escenarios pasaron por su cabeza, todos en los cuales Lovino terminaba por odiarlo, no querer saber nada de él o marcando una notable distancia entre ambos.

En sus imaginaciones nunca estaba la posibilidad de que tal vez el italiano podría corresponderle; el español no podía concebir la sola idea de que alguien que a sus ojos era así de fuerte y valiente como Lovino pudiera interesarse en ese desperdicio de persona y vida que era él, no había lugar para esa opción.

Salió del baño arrastrando los pies y casi resbalándose pero logró sostenerse del lavabo a tiempo, después del susto, pasó a su habitación a vestirse con toda la pereza del mundo; a pesar de estar recién bañado sus ojos se cerraban y tenía que darse palmaditas en la cara para intentar despertarse.

El castaño estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que a la hora de desayunar su pan tostado se volvió pan carbonizado, le puso tantas cucharadas de azúcar a su café que terminó por no poder beberlo de tan dulce que estaba y sus huevos al contrario, estaban tan salados que tampoco pudo darles más de dos bocados. Finalmente resignado a que ese día había comenzado de manera desastrosa se fue al trabajo, corriendo para alcanzar el autobús que ya iba atiborrado de gente haciendo las dos horas de camino hasta su empleo mentalizándose para sonreír y atender a todo mundo como si su vida amorosa o la completa falta de ella no se estuvieran yendo directo al carajo.

El resto de su rutina transcurría con relativa normalidad, solo bastaba con mostrar la sonrisa, ser amable, tragarse todo eso que lo estaba envenenando y comportarse con esa amabilidad "natural" como le llamaban sus compañeros a la actitud gentil de Antonio el cual seguía pensando para sus adentros en mil y un cosas que para nada tenían que ver con el trabajo y atender clientes.

Recién terminaba de servir una taza con miel a un grupo de jovencitas que intentaban flirtear con él regalándole esas sonrisas dulces e inocentes, este por supuesto les correspondía el gesto, tan brillante como siempre, sin embargo, apenas les daba la espalda lo borraba por segundos y soltaba un larguísimo suspiro.

-Si vuelves a suspirar voy a empezar a creer que se te está saliendo el aire o algo así- era la voz de Francis quien le hablaba, sin darse cuenta Antonio ya volteaba sonriente no porque estuviera realmente feliz de ver su mejor amigo, sino por su cuerpo ya reaccionaba por sí solo.

-Francis, que sorpresa- dijo el ojiverde viendo como el rubio parecía extrañado.

-Nada de sorpresa, justo hace dos días quedamos en que vendría a verte al trabajo ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó su amigo examinándole la cara al otro que solo echó a reír con risitas forzadas.

-Oh cierto, no recordaba eso. Estoy bien, solo un poco ocupado- respondió Antonio ahora viendo como Francis recorría la cafetería con la mirada viendo el lugar casi desierto, si no fuera por las muchachas tomando té, podría decirse que el lugar estaba abandonado.

-Claro, el negocio está rebosante de clientes; estás ocupadísimo- dijo sarcásticamente el ojiazul escuchando al español suspirar por enésima vez.

-Bueno, no estoy ocupado ahora mismo sino en otras cosas pero nada de lo que debas preocuparte- se adelantó a decir Antonio justo cuando Francis iba a preguntar qué otras cosas lo mantenían tan distraído.

-Cada vez que me dices que no me debo preocupar siento la necesidad de preocuparme, así que dile a tu hermanito Francis que es lo que te aqueja ahora mismo- le pidió Francis pasándole un brazo por el hombro al castaño que realmente no se sentía con ánimos de contar sus penas de amores, sobre todo al francés que a pesar de ser un enamoradizo y un conquistador empedernido, sus consejos no solían ser siempre los mejores.

-Ya te dije que no es nada grave, lo normal… trabajo y mi casa- respondió vagamente Antonio queriendo minimizar en realidad toda su lista de preocupaciones.

-No creo que esa sea la razón por la que estés así. Tú no eres así, no te dejas afectar por nada y siempre andas sonriendo por la vida, creo que debe ser algo importante lo que te pasa para que te veas tan desganado- opinó Francis sentándose frente a la barra de la cafetería escogiendo alguna bebida de la carta.

Antonio volteó a verlo con una expresión bastante inusual que el francés no pudo ver por estar escogiendo su pedido.

-¿De verdad crees que soy así?- preguntó de pronto Antonio, en su voz se dejó ver un tono de reproche, como si estuviera reclamando a su amigo de toda la vida el hecho de que hubiera creído esa mentira de ser fuerte todo el tiempo, de que no se diera cuenta de que a Antonio hasta la más mínima cosa le afectaba, que no era el muchacho fuerte que se escudaba ante todo con una sonrisa que era la prueba de su valor… no, Antonio no era nada de eso y era increíble que su casi hermano no se hubiese percatado ya.

-Por supuesto que lo creo- reafirmó Francis alzando la mirada encontrándola con la de Antonio –Toda la vida has cuidado de otros, me incluyo; por eso creo que eres fuerte y por eso mismo me pregunto qué cosa te habrá sucedido como para que ahora dejes ver que te afecta- explicó el francés cruzando sus brazos apoyándolos en la barra sin dejar de ver al español que volvía a sonreírse un poco cansado de escuchar hablar de él mismo de esa manera, como lo glorificaban de tal manera cuando en realidad quería que se dieran cuenta de cómo se sentía y lo salvaran… no que lo adularan… así como hacía Lovino.

Al solo pensar en esto bajó la mirada y desvaneció ligeramente su sonrisa.

-Ya te dije que no es nada grave, solo hice algo muy estúpido pero hoy voy a arreglarlo… le diré que todo fue un error- dijo sin más Antonio forzándose a sonreír pero esta vez no pudo engañar a Francis.

-¿Y de verdad fue un error eso que hiciste?- le preguntó pasando a recargar su mejilla en la palma de su mano viendo al español asentir lentamente con su cabeza con apenas un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si… fui yo el que se hizo una idea equivocada de todo y no me queda otro remedio más que solucionarlo- dijo finalmente completamente decidido a ya no echar más a perder las cosas.

Aunque tal vez había alguien que no pensaba igual a él

Era cerca del mediodía cuando Lovino se despertó, abrió sus ojos perezosamente y al olvidarse que seguía bajo la cama, intentó incorporarse medio dormido, pero de inmediato su cabeza chocó contra la base de la cama y soltó un chillido por el dolor del tremendo golpe y que lo hizo lagrimear.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza justo en el lugar golpeado.

-Carajo- dijo entre dientes retorciéndose un poco tentando su coronilla esperando no haberse lastimado de gravedad, pero en su lugar solo sintió un chichón.

Una vez más, contorsionando su cuerpo salió de su escondite y se levantó estirándose un poco adolorido de la espalda por el incómodo lugar en donde se le ocurrió dormir. Dijo un par de groserías al aire, todavía por el golpe que se dio antes en la cabeza, después vio su reloj notando que había desperdiciado gran parte de la mañana, su estómago ya gruñía pidiendo alimento.

Intentando despertarse por completo salió de su habitación, todavía pensando en todas las cosas que habían sucedido al día anterior, o mejor dicho, en esa madrugada. Fue a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno viendo que Tortuga no había regresado a su casa tampoco y estaba muy cómodo paseándose por debajo de la mesa también buscando algo para comer.

-Otra vez robando mi comida- le dijo pasándole la mano por el lomo al gato que fue a restregarse contra sus piernas.

El italiano se agachó sentándose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura del gato que le maullaba intentando obtener comida pero en su lugar Lovino lo miraba fijamente y le tomaba la peluda cara entre las manos.

-¿Qué diablos planea tu amo? ¿Por qué hace esas cosas tan raras?- le preguntaba al animal una vez más esperando a que este contestara y le explicara a detalle cómo funcionaba la cabeza de Antonio pero este solo maulló en respuesta intentando zafarse del agarre de Lovino en vano pues este lo alzó tomándolo por debajo de sus patas delanteras.

El castaño volvía a fijar sus ojos en el felino, frunciendo el ceño al pensar en la siguiente pregunta que le iba a formular al animal que aún se retorcía entre sus manos.

-¿Qué diablos planeaba haciendo aquello?- volvió a preguntarle al gato que tras otro par de violentos movimientos se resignó al hecho de que el italiano no lo iba a soltar.

-Según Feliciano la gente solo se besa porque… porque se gusta- decía en voz alta Lovino sintiendo sus mejillas arder como si todo el calor de su cuerpo se hubiera concentrado de pronto en su cara. -¡Pero es estúpido! Yo no le puedo gustar a ese idiota a menos que tu amo de verdad tenga unos gustos bastante raros… mira que fijarse en alguien como yo e incluso hacer eso- decía bajando la voz tan avergonzado de solo pronunciarlo en voz alta.

Lovino acercó a Tortuga a él y como si este fuera una almohada lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el vientre cálido y suave del animal escuchando a la perfección los latidos acelerados del corazón del gato que solo maullaba como pidiéndole que lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas y solo lo alimentara, ni siquiera él siendo un gato tenía el humor de soportar todo ese drama entre su dueño y el castaño.

-¿Qué voy a hacer si resulta que de verdad le gusto?...- preguntó ahogando su voz en el pelaje de Tortuga apretándolo un poco más.

Lovino no quería admitirlo, ni siquiera ante él mismo, pero esa suposición de que pudiera gustarle al español lo hacía sentir raro, como algo muy parecido a la felicidad.

-¡Ahhhhhh! Español imbécil- gritó finalmente Lovino dejando libre a Tortuga y levantándose para prepararse el desayuno, o mejor dicho el almuerzo. Pensar tanto ya le había dado hambre y necesitaba llenar todo ese nerviosismo con comida antes de que le provocara un colapso.

El resto del día Lovino lo pasó de un lado para otro intentando distraerse, tratando por todos los modos posibles sacarse de la mente el tema del beso y de lo que Antonio podría pensar de él. Se sentía estúpido actuando de esa manera, como si fuera una quinceañera enamorada pero era algo que no podía evitar, sobre todo cuando todo el día el pecho no había dejado de dolerle y su corazón se negaba a tranquilizarse.

En un momento dado del día cotizó seriamente la idea de subirse al autobús para ir a la ciudad y pedirle… no, ¡Exigirle una explicación a Antonio! Debería ser ilegal que una persona te tuviera en tal estado emocional.

Sin embargo sucedió algo muy curioso al momento en que llegado el anochecer alguien tocó a la puerta del italiano. Lovino dio tremendo salto en su sillón sabiendo que el único masoquista que podría ir a tocar a su puerta era Antonio; miró a todos lados tratando de tranquilizarse pero todo se convirtió en pánico cuando su timbre sonó una segunda vez.

-¿Qu… quién es?- preguntó sintiéndose estúpido porque ya sabía de antemano de quién diablos se trataba.

-Soy yo, Antonio… ¿Puedo entrar? Quisiera hablar contigo-

Sería poco decir que Lovino estaba al punto de empezar a hiperventilar o algo parecido. Se acercó a la puerta pero puso y quitó su mano de la perilla tantas veces que tuvo que golpearse a sí mismo para actuar con normalidad, tenía a Antonio afuera esperando y este iba a empezar a pensar que algo le sucedía si no le abría la puerta, por lo tanto respiró profundo y puso su mano en la perilla, esta vez definitivamente iba a girarla. Así lo hizo y vio frente a él no al sonriente Antonio que se moría por verlo cada noche… se encontró con un castaño de ojos verdes que tenía una expresión mortificada en la cara.

-Hola Lovino, buenas noches- saludó cortésmente el español.

_Hora de solucionar este _problema.

Lovino sintió por un momento su cuerpo congelarse al escuchar esto. ¿Problema? ¿A qué se refería con problema?

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Antonio y con esa actitud burda de siempre, Lovino solo se hizo a un lado, azotando la puerta cuando el ojiverde entró haciendo que este diera un sobresalto al pensar que Lovino estaría enfadado con él.

-¿Y qué quieres ahora?- preguntó una voz ruda el italiano yéndose a sentar a su sillón mientras que Antonio se sentó en el sofá de enfrente como si quisiera mantener toda la distancia posible con el otro moreno.

-Verás Lovino… acerca de lo que pasó ayer…- comenzó a decir Antonio cruzando sus dedos y jugueteando con ellos clavando su mirada en el piso.

_Díselo, vamos… dile de una vez que todo fue un error, un malentendido._

Lovino escuchó con escalofriante nitidez lo que Antonio planeaba decirle y aquello fue como si hubieran congelado cada centímetro cúbico de su piel con nitrógeno líquido, su cuerpo por segundos se negó a respirar pero se mantuvo tranquilo, o al menos su rostro lo hizo a pesar de todo lo que realmente estaba sintiendo. Su entrecejo fruncido y sus dedos clavándose con fuerza en el cojín.

-Quería decirte que…-

No no no no no no ¡Que se callara! Que no lo dijera en voz alta… no quería escucharlo de su propia voz, de su propia boca.

-Por favor discúlpame- seguía hablando Antonio y no podía ver ni siquiera sus ojos verdes por que mantenía su cabeza agachada y la sombra de su flequillo cubría sus ojos.

¿Y si lo corría de su casa? ¿Y si le decía que se largara lejos antes de terminar de hablar y decirle un "lo siento Lovino, en realidad solo te besé por error, no me interesas en lo absoluto"? No es como si a Lovino tuviera que afectarle de algún modo, era lo lógico después de todo; sin embargo podría escucharlo mil veces salir del corazón y de la mente del español pero que se lo dijera directamente con su propia voz… no se sentía con la suficiente fuerza de enfrentar directamente lo obvio.

-Perdóname…-

¡No! Ya lo había entendido, no tenía por qué decírselo textualmente… suficiente… ¿No podría al menos decirle una mentira? Antonio era muy bueno para eso… podría mentirle, quería que le mintiera y le dijera cualquier otra cosa, por primera vez en toda su vida deseaba que alguien le dijera todo excepto la verdad.

-Perdóname Lovino, no fue mi intención enamorarme de ti- soltó por fin Antonio bajando todavía más la cabeza como si quisiera enterrarla en el piso en cualquier momento.

Todo fue dicho tan rápido que Lovino tardó más de medio minuto en procesarlo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el italiano en un hilo de voz, la que tuvo que forzar ya que su garganta se había cerrado por la impresión.

Vio los hombros de Antonio temblar y como sus brazos estaban tan tensos recargados en sus rodillas, que cada musculo de ellos se marcaba al mismo tiempo que bajaba todavía más (si eso era posible) su cabeza.

-Lo de anoche fue un error mío, me dejé llevar y te hice eso pensando solo en mí mismo y en mis sentimientos ¡Pero no quise ofenderte ni lastimarte de ninguna manera! Por eso perdóname… fue solo una equivocación y un malentendido de mi parte porqué por un momento pensé que tú sentías lo mismo que yo- dijo y una risa triste se escapó de sus labios al tiempo que relajaba ligeramente sus brazos y sus hombros se volvían más y más pesados.

-También perdóname por ser así de tonto y creer algo tan idiota como eso- decía y su voz se volvía casi un susurro desanimado.

-¿Por qué debería ser algo idiota el que pienses eso?- preguntó Lovino y su voz tomaba fuerza otra vez, sonaba como si estuviera enojado, pudo saberlo al momento en que Antonio volvía a temblar al escucharlo hablar.

-Porqué es obvio ¿No? Estamos hablando de mí, y tú a diferencia de todos los demás sabes muy bien como soy realmente y eso es más que suficiente como para que no te quieras relacionar conmigo, al menos no de una manera romántica. Si yo fuera tú no querría saber nada de alguien como yo, solo pensaría todo el tiempo lo patético que soy… y…-

-Pero tú no eres yo- le interrumpió con firmeza Lovino y por fin Antonio levantó su cabeza sorprendido por esto último, viendo que Lovino seguía con la misma expresión de siempre, con sus cejas fruncidas y ese porte algo intimidante.

-Aunque claro que pienso que eres patético, el solo verte actuando de esa manera me hace pensarlo y me hace preguntarme porque diablos tienes tan poca confianza en ti mismo- le reprendió aunque en ese último aspecto el mismo Lovino no era quien como para regañarlo por eso.

Antonio lo miraba fijamente sin estar seguro a dónde quería llegar el italiano que siguió hablando al parecer enojándose cada vez más con el español.

-También me hace preguntarme porque das por hecho algo que ni siquiera sabes, no tienes ni idea de lo que yo pienso de ti ni mucho menos de lo que siento así que no saques conclusiones por ti mismo- siguió reprendiéndole viendo al que seguía sin decir palabra alguna hasta que al parecer por fin tomó valor para hacerlo.

-Entonces… ¿Qué sientes por mí? Si me estás diciendo que no me odias y que yo no sé lo que piensas, dime tú qué es lo que sientes- dijo Antonio y su voz se iba recuperando un poco aunque tomó desprevenido a Lovino el cual por centésima vez en el día sintió su cara arder como si la tuviera frente al fuego.

_No te entiendo Lovino; no me hagas hacerme ilusiones… si me sigues hablando de esa manera voy a empezar a creer que de verdad tengo una oportunidad y ya no habrá vuelta atrás. No quiero tener que encapricharme más contigo así que solo dime la verdad antes de que sea muy tarde._

El nerviosismo de Lovino iba elevándose a medida que escuchaba los pensamientos de Antonio y veía esos ojos esmeralda expectantes por una respuesta. Y el italiano ya no tenía ni idea de que decir ¿Cómo explicaba lo que él sentía con respecto a Antonio? No sabía si era atracción, amor, amistad, lastima, curiosidad… no tenía ni idea de que nombre llevaba todo ese montón de emociones que no lo habían dejado de acosar ¿Qué se suponía tenía que responder? Él mismo se había puesto una soga alrededor del cuello y hasta ahora se daba cuenta.

La mirada de Antonio iba perdiendo ese disimulado brillo que había tomado segundos atrás y sus cejas comenzaban a curvearse de una manera que le daban un tinte de tristeza y decepción a su rostro al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada de nuevo a sus rodillas.

_No dice nada… ya lo sabía. Aunque él intente ser amable sé que al final lo que pasó entre nosotros fue solo por el calor del momento… nada serio para él…_

-¡Te equivocas!- exclamó de pronto Lovino levantándose del sillón sobresaltando a Antonio el cual no había dicho nada como para recibir ese tipo de respuesta.

-Yo no soy el tipo de persona que va y besa a otro solo porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer o porque la situación así lo disponga… yo… yo ni siquiera soy capaz de tocar a otra persona que no sea mi hermano así que la sola idea de besar a alguien es casi inaudita ¡Yo no hago las cosas solo por impulso! No te hagas ideas equivocadas conmigo, no me tomes como alguien tan frívolo porque no lo soy- decía Lovino alzando cada vez más la voz apretando de nuevo sus puños clavando sus intensos ojos chocolate en los esmeralda que se iban abriendo cada vez más mientras escuchaba al italiano el cual comenzaba a respirar de manera acelerada temiendo que esta vez realmente se creara un malentendido.

_No… te digo que no me hagas hacerme ilusiones… no…_

Sin embargo en el momento justo en el que pensaba esto, Antonio saltó del sillón y se arrojó a Lovino abrazándolo, casi embistiéndolo contra el sillón contrario, ese en donde justo Lovino había estado sentado segundos atrás.

-¿Entonces está bien si pienso que tú también me quieres? Porque si es así no te voy a dejar arrepentirte de lo que ahora mismo me estás diciendo. Todavía tienes una oportunidad de mandarme al diablo, decirme lo que realmente piensas de mi pero si no lo haces justo ahora voy a dar por hecho que me correspondes y no te voy a soltar jamás ni te dejaré ir nunca ¿Entiendes eso?- le preguntaba el ojiverde estrechando cada vez más el abrazo, casi haciendo tronar los huesos de Lovino que no sabía si esa sensación asfixiante era producto del abrazo, o por todos esos sentimientos que llegaban como bombardeos desde la cabeza de Antonio y de su propio corazón, no entendía realmente lo que estaba pasando y casi se estaba mareando por todo aquello.

-Te lo juro Lovino… tienes cinco segundos para contestarme, de lo contrario te voy a besar tanto hasta que te quedes sin aire- le amenazó de nuevo Antonio y con esta última advertencia hizo que al italiano se le coloreara la cara de mil tonos de rojo posibles.

_No digas nada, no hables, no hables…_

Escuchaba casi rogar a Antonio cuando justo abría la boca para decir algo pero volvió a cerrarla y en su lugar, con sus manos temblando y cuestionándose a si mismo si aquella era la mejor decisión a tomar, Lovino finalmente se mordió la lengua y puso sus manos en la espalda del español a quien pudo sentir estremecerse en el instante mismo en que sus dedos se apoyaron en él.

Y justo como el ojiverde había dicho, le tomó el rostro a Lovino y lo besó. Aquel fue un beso completamente diferente al de la noche anterior, ya no era tan violento ni tan torpe, esta vez era apasionado y casi intimidante, como si realmente buscara robarle hasta el último aliento a Lovino el cual otra vez intentaba adaptarse a esa nueva acción que era el besar a alguien, así que después de un momento de dejar su cuerpo tenso optó por relajarse y solo dejar que Antonio fuese quien guiara todo obedeciendo a cada pensamiento que escuchaba del español. Por primera vez no quiso cuestionar nada, solo quiso dejarse llevar y nada más, aquello se sentía bien después de todo.

Después de un largo rato Antonio se separó pero no conforme con haberlo besado por minutos enteros en la boca, le besó las comisuras de los labios, las mejillas, los pómulos, la punta de la nariz, los ojos, la frente y hubo otro pequeño beso en el cuello antes de volver a sus labios como si estuviera marcado por completo a Lovino que en ese momento se sentía tan abochornado que podría morir de la pura vergüenza al escuchar desde dentro de Antonio como este desbordaba felicidad.

Finalmente volvió a abrazarlo como si los brazos del ojiverde fuesen una jaula de la que no pensaba dejarlo escapar jamás.

-Lovino, juro que me mato si en unas horas despierto y me doy cuenta de que todo fue un sueño, lo digo en serio- decía Antonio recargando su barbilla en el hombro del otro moreno que ya no sabía si el calor en su cuerpo era por el bochorno o era tan solo la calidez del español trasmitida a su piel, o un poco de ambas.

_Si es un sueño entonces no quiero despertar jamás, podría quedarme en coma para toda la vida y no podría importarme menos. Dios… necesito saber que esto es real… que está aquí._

-Aquí estoy- respondió Lovino en voz baja pero tan cerca del oído de Antonio que este se separó lenta y ligeramente de él pero sin romper del todo el contacto pues aun mantenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del castaño. Lo miraba de una manera un tanto peculiar. Había solo una apenas perceptible línea curva en sus labios y sus ojos parecían embelesados.

-Oye Lovino, esto te sonará raro pero… a veces siento como si pudieras leerme el pensamiento- dijo Antonio y esta vez el corazón de Lovino no saltó de emoción… sino de puro miedo.

Se quedó mirando a Antonio que todavía lo veía de esa manera curiosa, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar cual era la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas, en su caso, ese rompecabezas no era otro más que el mismo Lovino.

-¿Y si así fuera?- preguntó entonces el italiano con una voz cautelosa examinando cada facción del español solo para determinar si había el más mínimo cambio en ella, pero no lo hubo así que Lovino siguió hablando.

-¿Qué pensarías si eso fuera posible?... me refiero a si hubiese alguien capaz de saber todo lo que piensas y sientes- preguntó tragando saliva dificultosamente viendo como Antonio parpadeaba un par de veces y giraba los ojos pensando en una respuesta, finalmente vio a este ampliar su sonrisa.

-Creo que sería horrible- contestó negando varias veces con su cabeza desechando una idea tan fea como el que alguien pudiera saber todo lo que piensas, y de nuevo se abrazó a Lovino, como si necesitara otra vez de ese contacto físico con el moreno que esta vez no correspondió de inmediato.

Lovino se quedó atrapado en sus brazos, en su aroma y en esta última respuesta… Antonio tenía razón… sería algo terrible.

/

**Todo es risas, diversión y amor hasta que viene la autora y lo jode todo al final XD No me arrepiento de nada.**

**Ok, capitulo fluff, en serio necesitaba retratar a estos dos ahogándose en sus propios complejos; por parte de Antonio esta completa falta de fe en sí mismo y por el lado de Lovino el hecho de que ha vivido toda la vida en un ambiente hostil que no figura la idea de algo bueno pasándole. En fin, espero hayan sentido esa bonita necesidad de tomar una silla y estampárselas en la cara a estos dos por toda su baja autoestima, sobre todo a Toño.**

**Mil millones de gracias por seguir leyendo, otro millón de gracias por los hermosos reviews, y otro tanto por los favs y no sé, por ser todos ustedes gente tan endemoniadamente cool. En serio gracias y espero nos leamos el siguiente capi.**


	10. Chapter 10

EL LADO OBSCURO DE TU CORAZÓN

A veces es increíble la manera en como las cosas cambian dando un giro de 360 grados. Lovino Vargas, el muchacho que podría proclamar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que odiaba a la humanidad, ahora se veía a sí mismo en los brazos de otro ser humano que no era su hermano.

Al mismo tiempo, Antonio Fernández, el que podría dar por hecho que nunca en su vida iba a tener algo bueno, alguna esperanza a la que aferrarse o una sola pizca de felicidad genuina, ahora se hallaba a si mismo desbordante de una felicidad tan real como la persona a la que en ese momento atrapaba en sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos nunca supo cómo pasó, nada de esto estaba en sus planes, pero aun con ello tampoco se les antojaba averiguarlo y solo se dejaban llevar a partir de ese día en el que ambos de alguna manera terminaron confesándose sus sentimientos… o por lo menos Antonio lo hizo, Lovino solo se lo dio a entender.

Ya había pasado cierto tiempo desde ese día así que para ambos castaños el pasar sus tardes en compañía del contrario ya no era algo extraño (ni molesto para el italiano), al contrario, aprovechaban su tiempo juntos cuanto podían, y ese "aprovechar" podría traducirse fácilmente como una extensa sesión de besos y caricias.

La nueva pareja estaba en casa de Lovino, ambos sentados en el sofá de nuevo envueltos en uno de esos larguísimos besos que a Antonio tanto le gustaba dar. El español pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del italiano mientras que este tenía posicionadas las suyas en los hombros de Antonio pues aún no estaba muy seguro de donde debería ponerlas a la hora de besar al ojiverde. Antonio de vez en cuando pegaba más a Lovino a su propio cuerpo y cuando este menos se lo esperaba siempre terminaba por atacarlo en ese punto sensible que recién descubría el cual era su cuello.

Le daba pequeños y lentos besos cerca de su clavícula regodeándose al momento en que Lovino intentaba reprimir algún sonido vergonzoso y sintiendo su piel erizarse. En ese momento Antonio se sonreía con un dejo de malicia, pues no dejaba de sorprenderse por el hecho de que Lovino podía llegar a ser increíblemente inocente en cuanto a cuestiones físicas se trataba, solo de ver su cara pintándose de todos colores ya era un espectáculo para él, uno que tal vez un día le provocaría un paro cardiaco por tanta ternura.

_Me pregunto si yo soy el primero con el que hace esto. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca le he preguntado si ha tenido antes otras parejas._

Lovino le escuchaba pensar al tiempo que sentía los labios del español hacer esa maldita cosa en su cuello que lo hacía sentir tan bien y a la vez tan apenado. Por supuesto que jamás le confesaría al español que él había sido el ladrón de muchísimas primeras veces. Jamás, primero muerto antes que decirle algo así.

El italiano de repente solo atinaba a enterrar sus dedos en los hombros de Antonio cuando las sensaciones placenteras se intensificaban y cuando al muy bastardo se le ocurría comenzar a meter la punta de sus dedos bajo su camina queriéndole tocar la espalda. Era en ese preciso momento cuando una señal de alarma se encendía en Lovino y todo en su cabeza se quedaba en blanco entrando ligeramente en pánico al sentir unas manos que no eran las de él y mucho menos las de su hermano, tocándolo.

De nuevo ahí estaba Antonio metiendo sus pulgares por debajo de su ropa cautelosamente para no alterar a Lovino pero este ya sabía lo que el otro tramaba y odiaba cuando hacía eso porque lo hacía sentir extraño. Obviamente el italiano no era tan ingenuo como para no saber que el español buscaba algo más que un manoseo por encima de su camisa y tampoco era como si Lovino no quisiera llegar más lejos pero sencillamente su cabeza se bloqueaba y no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos… ahora se daba cuenta de que su completo aislamiento le estaba pasando factura.

Sin embargo en ese momento era salvado por el sonar de su teléfono que sorprendió a ambos y los hizo salir de su mundo privado en el que la temperatura ya comenzaba a elevarse. Lovino aprovechó esta oportunidad para separarse abruptamente de Antonio el cual se quedó ligeramente descolocado por unos segundos pero comprendió al instante que Lovino volvía a escaparse.

-Te llaman muy seguido, esa persona debe ser muy insistente- comentó Antonio escuchando el sonar del teléfono viendo a Lovino ir hasta el aparato (mientras se arreglaba la ropa e intentaba recobrar el color natural de su piel), levantaba el auricular y colgaba en el instante sin siquiera responder.

-Yo diría que no tiene vida- dijo el castaño ahora yendo hasta su cocina para preparar algún aperitivo para los dos. El español solo se sonrió ante esta respuesta

Antonio había notado esta conducta extraña en Lovino recién, una vez intentó preguntarle quien era esa persona que le llamaba prácticamente todos los días y el moreno no se molestó en contestarle, solo cambió el tema.

Había muchas cosas que el español no sabía de Lovino y apenas se daba cuenta de ello. Había estado tanto tiempo enfrascado en sí mismo, en sus problemas que todas las veces que iba a visitar a Lovino solo se ocupaba de pensar en lo bien y relajado que se sentía estar en compañía del muchacho, solo pensaba en permanecer a su lado y en su compañía… pero ahora que eran pareja sentía la necesidad de saber más de él y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que este era todo un misterio.

Hacía poco que había reparado en la decoración de la casa del castaño o en la completa falta de esta; a decir verdad, cuando veía a consciencia esas paredes vacías sentía que estaba visitando una casa fría y abandonada. Lovino no tenía ni una sola fotografía de él, ni de su hermano, mucho menos de su familia. Nada, era como si no existiera nadie para él.

Su decoración era insulsa, si había algo que tuviera el toque personal de Lovino ese era tal vez el crucifijo que colgaba de una de las paredes cerca de la puerta y nada más. Incluso su habitación era simplona aunque había algo peculiar en ella y eso eran las paredes pintadas de un marrón tan obscuro que poco faltaba para que fueran completamente negras además de las gruesas cortinas. Su cuarto era todavía más lúgubre por dentro de lo que alguna vez vio por fuera de la ventana.

Una vez, un par de días atrás había entrado pues Tortuga había escapado de su agarre y andaba deambulando por la casa muy cómodo. Por supuesto Antonio reparó en cuan obscuro era su cuarto.

-Oye Lovino ¿No te da miedo dormir en un cuarto así?- le preguntó viendo las paredes y las cortinas que impedían que la luz entrara.

Sin reparos Lovino lo sacó de su habitación y cerró la puerta de un violento portazo.

-¿No te enseñaron a no entrar a las habitaciones de otros sin permiso?- dijo Lovino y esa fue una de las muchas veces en las que se mostró renuente a contestar alguna de las preguntas de Antonio.

Hubo ocasiones parecidas, una de ellas fue cuando el español admiraba el ya mencionado crucifijo en la pared y el que debajo tenía una pequeña repisa en donde estaba prendida una veladora.

-¿Eres católico o solo lo haces por costumbre?- le preguntó al italiano señalando el Cristo en la cruz y esto pareció enfadar a Lovino.

-Por supuesto que soy católico ¿Tú no lo eres?- preguntó esta vez el muchacho en un tonito amenazante, como advirtiéndole al español que si era ateo podría ir abriendo la puerta y largarse para no volver más.

-Pues podría decirse que si, mi mamá me inculcó la religión y siempre íbamos a misa los domingos, de hecho fui monaguillo junto con Francis por un tiempo ¿Te imaginas a nosotros dos siendo un par de angelitos? Las monjas siempre nos decían lo tiernos que éramos, pero el padre de la parroquia sabía que solo dábamos dolores de cabeza- comentó Antonio entre risitas nostálgicas ahora dirigiéndose a Lovino.

-¿Tú familia también es católica? Supongo que debe serlo, imagino que tú y tu hermano también hacían diabluras juntos en la iglesia. Los muchachos siempre serán muchachos- decía Antonio acercándose al otro -¿Cómo eras tú cuando niño? ¿Cómo es tu familia?- le preguntó y en ese momento Lovino lo vio con una expresión que hasta la fecha seguía sin poder descifrar.

No parecía triste pero tampoco era feliz, si tuviera que describirla de alguna manera… diría que en sus ojos se reflejaba una suerte de vacío, tan profundo en que en algún momento tuvo que desviar la mirada antes de sentirse más intimidado por esa mirada hueca.

Aquella vez Lovino se limitó a encogerse de hombros y evitar la pregunta. Antonio entonces cayó en la cuenta de otro detalle: No solo no había ni una sola fotografía de Lovino y su familia en su casa, sino que tampoco hablaba de ella, para nada.

Solía mencionar varias veces a Feliciano, pero jamás lo escuchó hablar de su padre o de su madre o de otra persona con la que tuviera relación sanguínea o política, jamás le escuchó decir el nombre de un amigo o siquiera un compañero de clase cuando iba a la escuela. Tampoco le había dicho por qué había decidido no estudiar la universidad cuando tuvo la oportunidad (o eso dedujo Antonio cuando el italiano comentó que su hermano estudiaba arte).

No sabía porque de vivir en la ciudad se había mudado a un pueblo pequeño en medio de la nada completamente solo, cuando otra vez intentó indagar sobre esto, Lovino de nuevo se había limitado a encogerse de hombros y salirse por la tangente con otro tema. Antonio no sabía porque Lovino dejaba sus empleos pasado un absurdo lapso de tiempo, tampoco quien era esa persona que le llamaba todos los días y al que el castaño le colgaba sin miramientos.

Por cada día que pasaba el ojiverde caía cada vez más en la cuenta de que no sabía ni la más mínima cosa de Lovino. Y se sentía mal pues era como darse cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo desde que conoció a Lovino, no había hecho otra cosa más que preocuparse de sí mismo, ser la victima de sus constantes tragedias… tanto así que nunca, hasta ese momento, se había interesado en conocer algo del otro muchacho.

Aunque esta no era solo su culpa, pues Lovino parecía empeñado en que esto siguiera así, nunca decía nada acerca de sí mismo y cuando Antonio intentaba averiguar acerca de cualquier cosa, este se volvía más y más receloso.

Si Antonio se escondía tras sus sonrisas, podría decirse que entonces Lovino se escondía en sus silencios.

El moreno de los ojos obscuros estaba ocupado preparando algo apetitoso para comer cuando de la nada sintió de nuevo un par de brazos rodearle la cintura y las manos enlazarse delante de su vientre. Antonio recargaba su barbilla en el hombro de Lovino y le daba besos en las mejillas como en una escena sacada de una comedia de recién casados.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?- le preguntó Lovino con el ceño fruncido, no porque le molestase, sino porque de verdad no entendía a que se debía tanta atención hacía él.

-Porque me gustas mucho- contestó el sonriente español robándole un beso en los labios que de nuevo se desvió a su mejilla y después a su cuello al mismo tiempo que apretaba el abrazo.

_Y porque quiero que seas solo mío, todo tú…_

Lovino no pudo evitar estremecerse ante este pensamiento. Antonio solía repetir muchas veces eso en su cabeza y por supuesto en su corazón… una gran ola de sentimientos posesivos y de deseo.

Cerca de la media noche Antonio regresaba a su casa, Lovino siempre tenía algún buen pretexto para no dejarlo dormir ahí aunque el español tampoco insistía demasiado, sabía que Lovino era una persona a la que era difícil acercarse en todos los aspectos, tanto personal como físico. Aunque a veces esto también hacía que a Antonio le surgiera la duda de cómo era posible que su hermano tuviera tantas libertades con él.

Tal vez se debía a que eran mellizos, se habían criado juntos y podría ser que compartieran un lazo que Antonio no entendía pues él era hijo único; aun con ello no podía evitar sentirse un poco celoso de Feliciano.

Últimamente ese tipo de cosas también pasaban por la cabeza del español cuando llegaba a casa e intentaba conciliar el sueño. Mientras rodaba por la cama se preguntaba un millón de veces como habría sido la vida de Lovino hasta ahora como para que este se mostrara tan renuente a ventilar el más mínimo detalle de sí mismo y cómo fue que él y su hermano crecieron como para llevar una relación que era más que estrecha.

Algunas veces, aunque Antonio se sentía mal de admitirlo, pensaba que Feliciano y Lovino llevaban una relación _demasiado _cercana. No era normal.

Podía poner de ejemplo a Emma y a Vincent, ambos hermanos se querían muchísimo, y Vincent era muy celoso con Emma al ser ella menor y aparte mujer, sabía que eran sumamente cercanos y siempre contaban el uno con el otro… sin embargo no parecían interactuar de la misma manera que Feliciano y Lovino, era como si los mellizos estuvieran en un mundo secreto solo para ellos, excluyendo a todo lo que representara un ente ajeno, una amenaza a ese secreto común.

Feliciano sabiéndose confidente de Lovino y viceversa, tenía la oportunidad… no, el derecho de poder compartir con Lovino esas cosas de su vida que Antonio ignoraba, había entre ellos algo más íntimo que solo el haber compartido el mismo útero durante nueve meses. Casi siempre los hermanos a pesar de ese lazo sanguíneo que los une, mantienen cada quien una vida por su parte compartiendo solo ciertas experiencias… pero ellos dos… ellos parecían haber vivido una misma vida durante mucho tiempo y eso era precisamente lo que molestaba un poco a Antonio.

El ojiverde dio la cuarta vuelta sobre su cama, a su lado Tortuga se había acurrucado entreabriendo perezosamente sus ojos cuando sintió el colchón moverse gracias al insomnio de su dueño que ahora lo miraba fijamente.

-Oye Tortuga ¿Tú crees que es malo sentirme así?- le preguntó al gato que parpadeaba perezosamente, parecía no decidirse entre ignorar a su amo y dormir o escuchar sus lamentos como siempre.

-No es que no me agrade su hermano es solo que… yo también quisiera ser así de cercano con Lovi- le seguía diciendo al gato mientras este mecía su cola de un lado a otro dando la sensación de que meditaba su respuesta.

El español soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos cubriéndose con las frazadas.

-Yo también quiero saber absolutamente todo de él… quiero que sea mío en todo sentido- volvió a decir antes de irse a dormir con este pensamiento en mente.

Cada mañana seguía su curso normal, el ojiverde salía a trabajar y de vez en cuando en sus descansos veía a sus amigos a los cuales les había dado la noticia de que salía con Lovino y estos… bueno, estos intentaron tomarlo bien aunque más de una vez le preguntaron cómo es que había terminado emparejado con alguien como el italiano.

Esa tarde el trio de amigos almorzaban juntos, el español tenía su hora de comida así que habían salido a buscar un lugar agradable y barato en donde comer y charlar.

-¿Ustedes creen que sea normal que su pareja no les diga absolutamente nada de su vida?- preguntó de pronto Antonio cuando los otros dos se llevaban a la boca su baguette. Francis y Gilbert se miraron entre ellos antes de mirar a Antonio.

-Oh, ya vamos a comenzar con los problemas maritales y no llevan juntos casi nada de tiempo- dijo Gilbert mientras que Francis soltaba un risita.

-No son problemas maritales, es solo una duda- respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa y una serie de risas, ocultando el hecho de que esta "duda" lo había estado atormentando desde el día en que se percató de que no sabía nada de Lovino.

Francis le dio una mordida a su baguette, le limpió las comisuras de los labios con las servilleta y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

-_Antoine _claro que es normal que no sepas nada de ese muchachito porque, como dice nuestro querido Gilbert, no llevas casi nada de tiempo con él- dijo con un tono altivo y presumido de siempre sin embargo esto no terminó de convencer a Antonio.

-Ya sé pero, es que en serio no sé nada, literalmente nada fuera de su nombre completo y edad- comentó el muchacho que solo traía su comida en las manos, no le había dado ni una sola mordida en todo ese rato.

-Tal vez es un espía y si te dice algo después tendría que matarte- bromeó Gilbert sin darle importancia a las paranoias de Antonio.

-Tus chistes cada vez son peores Gilbo, tal vez por eso ya ninguna chica se te quiere acercar- también bromeó el castaño a lo que Gilbert soltó un gruñido devorando su almuerzo, demasiado ocupado en comer como para molestarse en replicar.

-_Mon amour, _no todos somos libros abiertos y créeme, por la impresión que me dio ese chico Lovino no es del tipo de persona que va a contarte toda su vida después de unos besos y una sesión de sexo. Esto es cuestión de tiempo ¿O acaso tú vas y le sueltas toda tu historia a alguien después de una noche juntos?- le preguntó el francés y Antonio iba a responder que si, después de todo eso había pasado con Lovino.

Después de una noche de dormir en su casa, este se las había apañado para que le dijera lo que no había podido decirle ni a sus más cercanos amigos y familia en toda su vida… le bastó con un día de conocerlo para que rebelara cada secreto que escondía tras su máscara sonriente.

Sería por eso que ahora se sentía tan ansioso de no saber nada del italiano. A este le había bastado con unas horas para descifrarlo por completo, podría decir que incluso con una mirada penetrante… pero Antonio en todos esos meses no había podido ni siquiera averiguar el nombre de los padres de Lovino.

-No te mortifiques tanto por eso, mejor en lugar de ir a preguntarle directamente todo acerca de él intenta averiguarlo a tu manera. Conociéndote, imagino que te has pasado todo este tiempo nada más en su casa mimándolo y llenándolo de miel y todas esas cursiladas que haces cuando estás con alguien- dijo Gilbert chupándose los dedos y poniendo ligeramente incomodo a Antonio que solo atinó a mirar su plato intacto.

-No son cursiladas- masculló entre dientes el moreno al escuchar a su amigo adivinando prácticamente todo lo que había estado haciendo con Lovino desde que comenzaron a salir.

-Temo admitir que esta vez Gilbert tiene razón y eso es increíble considerando su completa falta de tacto en cuestiones amorosas- apuntó Francis haciendo que el albino frunciera ligeramente el entrecejo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Soy un rompe-corazones, el amo de la conquista- se regodeó Gilbert dándose esos constantes aires de grandeza.

-Dejemos a Gilbert sumergirse en sus fantasías narcisistas y volvamos al tema- propuso Francis ignorando al ojirrojo retomando su atención en Antonio –No fuerces a Lovino a que hable, deja que él mismo te lo diga; invítalo a salir, vayan a algún lado que tu creas le agrade y poco a poco él mismo te irá haciéndote saber de él, esto es cuestión de tiempo- dijo el sabio en romance dejando al ojiverde pensando un momento.

Podría ser que sus amigos tuvieran en parte razón, él mismo estaba más que consciente de qué clase de persona era Lovino por lo tanto ahora se sentía un poco tonto por haber creído que este le respondería a su preguntas inmediatamente.

Era hora de armarse de paciencia eterna y figurar que cosas podría hacer para que el italiano se sintiera en suficiente confianza como para que pudiera bajar al menos unos centímetros la guardia.

Al terminar de comer, el español se despidió de sus amigos los cuales también regresaron a sus respectivos trabajos. Mientras iba por la calle camino a la cafetería Antonio pensaba en que podrían hacer ese mismo Domingo para salir de la rutina y que Lovino se sintiera bien como para al menos expresarle que cosas le gustaban y disgustaban. Fue en ese momento que su prima favorita le vino a la mente y sin pensarlo más sacó su teléfono celular para marcarle de inmediato.

-Emma, hola soy Antonio. Si, estoy bien pero me preguntaba… ¿Aún está en pie la invitación para este Domingo?- preguntó pues justo también recordaba que Lovino se había sentido cómodo en compañía de sus primos, a decir verdad, la única vez que lo ha visto cómodo en presencia de otro ser humano que no fuera su mellizo.

Esperaba que al estar junto con otras personas el chico fuera capaz de abrirse aunque fuera un poco más.

Fue así como el resto de la semana pasó en completa calma y sin ninguna novedad, hasta el fin de semana. Aquel domingo en específico, Antonio había llegado a tocar a la puerta de Lovino y cuando este apenas abrió prácticamente le ordenó que se alistara para salir.

-No voy a salir- dijo terminantemente Lovino viendo como en cuestión de segundos la cara de Antonio se pintaba de decepción.

-¡Vamos Lovino! Por favor, por favor, por favor- le rogaba el español yendo tras el otro muchacho como si fuera un pollito persiguiendo a su madre mientras que este lo evitaba.

-No, odio salir y sobre todo odio estar en medio de la gente- dijo Lovino yéndose a sentar a su sillón cruzándose de brazos, dejando bien en claro que nadie lo sacaría de su casa, y apoyando esta moción estaba Tortuga que fue a recostarse en su regazo.

-Pero no será mucho tiempo, solo será un rato pequeñito, oh vamos, Emma muere por verte otra vez, también Guillermo y… no creo que Vincent pero igual estará ahí. Por favor Lovino- le decía al muchacho que seguía negando su cabeza mientras acariciaba el lomo del gato.

-Pues mándale mis saludos a Emma y el resto, no voy- seguía diciendo Lovino viendo al desesperado a Antonio que buscaba convencerlo.

El ojiverde entonces fue hasta Lovino y se sentó en el piso frente a él haciendo un huequito en las piernas del italiano que estaban ocupadas por Tortuga, para así poder apoyar su barbilla en ellas.

-¿Por qué no quieres salir conmigo Lovino? ¿No te agradan mis primos después de todo?- le preguntó con aflicción en la voz

_¿Será acaso que ni siquiera conmigo le gusta la idea de salir? No te entiendo Lovino… ¿Por qué tanta repulsión por la gente? Quiero saber pero tú no me dejas, siento que entre más cerca estamos, tú me quieres alejar más y más…_

-¡No es eso!- dijo ligeramente alterado Lovino sobresaltando un poco a Antonio que alzó la mirada para verlo.

-Es solo que… en serio no me siento nada cómodo estando con la gente o en el exterior- decía ocultando el hecho de que en realidad le daba pavor salir a un lugar donde hubiera más de dos personas, la sola idea de tener que enfrentarse a ese choque de ruido contra sus oídos, temía que su cabeza un día terminara por explotar.

-Pero no vas a ir con esa otra gente, vas conmigo. Solo tienes que confiar en mí- dijo Antonio levantándose y tomándole las manos como si estuviera invitándolo a levantarse.

Lovino de nuevo fijaba sus intensos ojos achocolatados en los esmeralda que se volvía a sentir intimidados por esa mirada penetrante y casi aplastante.

¿Confiar? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Cómo era confiar en alguien más? Lovino no lo sabía, no lo entendía… en su vida ese concepto nunca había tenido lugar.

_Yo voy a cuidar de Lovino._

El aludido le escuchó decir al tiempo que sentía como el otro moreno apretaba ligeramente sus manos convenciéndolo finalmente de ir con él. El chico se levantó solo esperando por un momento lo peor.

Lovino terminó de alistarse mientras Antonio lo esperaba afuera en la puerta; el muchacho tomó su chaqueta y antes de salir fue hasta el crucifijo en la pared y se persignó rápidamente para luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire llenándose los pulmones como si esto fuese a calmar aunque fuera un poco su ansiedad.

-De verdad no quiero ir- se dijo entre dientes antes de salir al encuentro con Antonio que lo recibió sonriente y comenzaron a caminar juntos hasta la casa del ojiverde en dónde había un auto y dos personas esperando también.

Ahí estaban Vincent y Guillermo, el primero recargado en la puerta del conductor fumando tranquilamente, mientras que el moreno se notaba algo impaciente golpeteando con sus dedos el techo del coche.

-¿Por qué ellos están aquí?- preguntó Lovino mientras se acercaban a lo que Antonio rodó los ojos y se sonrió de manera traviesa.

-Bueno, digamos que di por hecho que lograría convencerte de venir- se sinceró el castaño y al instante Lovino se dio media vuelta para regresar a casa.

-Me largo- dijo pero antes de poder dar un paso Antonio lo detuvo rodeándolo por la cintura.

-¡No! ¡Ya habías dicho que vendrías conmigo!- lloriqueó el español y prácticamente arrastró por la cintura a Lovino hasta el auto mientras que Vincent y Guillermo miraban divertidos la escena, bueno, al menos el cubano lo hacía riéndose de ellos sin preocuparse siquiera en disimularlo.

Después de todo Lovino terminó dentro del auto que ya iba en marcha, un tanto enfurruñado, soltando bufidos de vez en cuando mientras que Antonio seguía con esa cara de cachorro que pretendía ablandarlo un poco.

-¿Y a dónde diablos vamos, por cierto?- preguntó malhumorado Lovino cuando empezó a notar que ya se alejaban considerablemente del pueblo y frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos a ver a Emma- respondió Guillermo que iba en el asiento del copiloto sonriendo divertido –Verás a nuestra prima haciendo un completo despliegue de su talento. Solo procura no enamorarte de ella o dejarás a Toño con el corazón destrozado- agregó viendo a Antonio que se alteraba por este comentario y miraba al moreno con algo de molestia por insinuar algo así.

Lovino no dijo más, se limitó a respirar profundo mientras veía el exterior, como el paisaje cambiaba y lentamente dejaba su zona de confort. Comenzaba a sentirse nervioso y ese nerviosismo iba creciendo hasta convertirse en ansiedad conforme seguían avanzando.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Antonio que había notado la manera en que el muchacho enterraba muchas veces sus dedos en el asiento y como constantemente daba esas largas y profundas respiraciones además de parecer estar buscando aire todo el tiempo bajando el cristal de la ventana y asomando ligeramente su cabeza.

Lovino volteó a verlo y asintió con la cabeza varias veces, denotando con ello todavía más sus nervios.

-¿Exactamente a dónde vamos?- preguntó sintiendo la brisa entrar por la ventana y que le refrescaba un poco el rostro acalorado por la ansiedad.

-Vamos a la ciudad, ahí veremos a Emma- dijo Antonio a lo que Lovino abrió muchos sus ojos, volvía a enterrar con fuerza sus uñas en el asiento y se encorvaba ligeramente esperando no vomitar en cualquier momento.

-Lovino, ¿De verdad te sientes bien?- preguntó ahora preocupado el español pasándole una mano por la espalda al italiano que se la quitó de inmediato de un manotazo como si de pronto su solo contacto le molestara.

-No, en realidad no estoy muy bien ¿Podemos volver?- preguntó ahora viendo a Guillermo y los ojos de Vincent que se reflejaban desde el espejo retrovisor.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices? Ya vamos a más de la mitad del camino, no nos falta mucho por llegar. No pasa nada, ya verás que apenas llegando te sentirás bien- dijo Guillermo estirándose un poco desde su asiento para darle unas manotadas en el hombro al muchacho que se hizo hacía atrás también evitando a este.

_Espero de verdad pueda aguantar, Lovino no se ve nada bien. Supongo que si se distrae un poco al llegar podrá sentirse mejor._

Escuchó a Antonio pensar y Lovino quiso contradecirlo de pronto, pero no podía hacerlo ni tampoco podía explicarle que no iba a poder distraerse sobre todo si había gente cerca de él. Rezó entonces para sus adentros que fueran solo a ver a Emma a su casa y sin estar rodeados de nadie más, justo como aquella noche en casa de Antonio, rogaba intensamente por ello o de lo contrario, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar o como podría llegar a reaccionar.

Al parecer ya estaban cerca de su destino, no era precisamente un bonito y tranquilo vecindario, era más bien como un gran parque. Vincent buscaba un lugar en donde aparcar viendo que casi todos los espacios estaban ocupados por varios autos, por supuesto la ansiedad de Lovino se disparó.

Encontraron un lugar libre y por fin bajaron, o al menos lo hicieron el rubio y Guillermo que estiró todo su cuerpo desentumiéndolo después del viaje, Antonio apenas estaba a punto de bajar cuando vio que Lovino no se movía ni un centímetro de su asiento,

-Oye Toño, tú cuida de tu noviecito mientras Vin y yo vamos a buscar a Emma, seguro ella está vomitando de los nervios ahora mismo- anunció Guillermo mientras que ellos se adelantaban y Antonio esperaba que Lovino tomara valor para salir de ahí.

Este comenzó a pensar que estaba haciendo el ridículo, de nuevo comportándose como un mocoso asustado de las voces. Antonio ya comenzaba a mostrarse aún más preocupado, lo estaba repitiendo muchas veces desde su cabeza.

No… de nuevo estaba causando problemas, otra vez su nombre era sinónimo de molestias y preocupaciones; sentía estar teniendo regresiones sobre su infancia, cuando mamá tenía que llegar a sacarlo de su escondite y llevarlo a casa, ya no era un niño por el amor de Dios… no podía estar haciendo que todos pasaran por todos esos problemas por su culpa.

Cerró fuerte los ojos antes de salir del auto y al apenas hacerlo escuchó el murmullo de muchas veces llenarle los oídos, esto le hizo retroceder pero vio de nuevo a Antonio con esa cara que le molestaba, con esos pensamientos que se preguntaban una y otra vez si estaba bien.

-Vamos- le indicó Antonio extendiéndole la mano pero Lovino la rechazó, frunció mucho el entrecejo, más de lo que normalmente hacía y siguió al ojiverde que desistió del intento de que el italiano tomara su mano.

Empezaron a caminar y entre más se acercaban al lugar en donde los otros tres los esperaban, Lovino veía más y más grupitos de gente en los alrededores, platicando… pensando y sintiendo, haciéndolo sentir enfermo apenas esas voces llegaban hasta sus oídos.

-¿Y qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde está Emma?- preguntó Lovino llevándose una de sus manos al oído derecho haciendo como que se hacía un mechón de cabello hacía atrás pero en realidad pretendía cubrirlo, comenzaba a de verdad sentirse mal. El palpitar de su frente ya empezaba a augurar ese conocido dolor de cabeza, la migraña que vendría más adelante de quedarse más tiempo ahí con todas esas voces hablando y gritando al mismo tiempo.

-Verás, Emma se dedica a la música, es cantante y hoy va a participar en este pequeño concierto. Ella estaba muy emocionada porque decía que vendrían muchos artistas y también habían confirmado un buen número de personas en el público- comentó Antonio cuando llegaron al lugar.

A Lovino se le fueron los colores de la cara al tiempo que un zumbido insoportable le atacó de pronto y sintió como ese mismo zumbido en cuestión de segundos le taladraba la cabeza llegando hasta su cerebro de manera sumamente dolorosa.

¡Era muchísima gente la que estaba ahí reunida! Y todas esas personas hacían un ruido insoportable que Lovino podría jurar que había millones de voces gritando al unísono contra sus tímpanos.

Cuando el ojiverde pretendió seguir avanzando para mezclarse entre el tumulto de gente sintió como el otro muchacho le tomaba fuerte de la mano impidiéndole seguir.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- gritó Lovino alzando tanto su voz que parecía asustada y su rostro se mostraba extraño, como si estuviera sufriendo ya que su cuerpo se doblaba ligeramente también dando la impresión de estar protegiéndose de algo.

-Pero acabamos de llegar- dijo Antonio siendo jalado de la mano por Lovino que con la otra se cubría su oreja derecha con muchísima fuerza.

-¡Vámonos, vámonos!- exclamó y ordenó Lovino alzando su voz como si con ello pudiera acallar a las muchas otras que retumbaban en sus sienes y le hacían doblarse todavía más del dolor que ahora mismo acosaba sus oídos y cabeza, escuchando a todas esas personas, sus corazones emocionados, sus muchos pensamientos eufóricos en los que se entremezclaban un montón de pensamientos que se volvían inconexos, incoherentes, inentendibles. Ya solo eran un bombardeo incesante de ruido que casi parecía una tortura.

-Espera… no hemos visto a Emma y…-pero antes de poder seguir hablando Lovino se resignó, le soltó la mano con brusquedad y echó a correr lejos de ahí tan rápido como le fue posible.

Por supuesto en el acto Antonio fue tras él llamando su nombre viendo a este correr con las manos en los oídos pero sin voltear en ningún momento, solo mirando al frente y siguiendo en recto a toda velocidad.

Escapaba de un enemigo invisible que solo lo acechaba a él, corría dando casi zancadas como si este monstruo en forma de ruido estuviera pisándole los talones, a punto de devorar su cabeza y cada uno de sus sentidos por lo tanto seguía y seguía adelante tan asustado y adolorido ¡Basta! ¿Por qué todo ese sonido lo seguía solamente a él? ¿Por qué no podía escapar?

Corrió tanto que no se fijó a donde llegó, solo era un pedazo del estacionamiento solitario que a nadie se le había ocurrido ocupar.

A Lovino le ardían los pulmones de tanto correr y los músculos comenzaban a acalambrársele, se detuvo solo para prácticamente caer arrodillado en el pavimento todavía cubriendo afanosamente sus orejas, respirando aunque era más bien un jadeo violento y sollozos intercalados.

No sabía que dolía más, si su pecho, pulmones, piernas o cabeza; sentía nauseas por el dolor y todo esto combinado así que entre jadeos y llanto también de vez en cuando daba arcadas.

-¡Lovino!- le gritó Antonio que también casi desfalleciendo llegaba hasta él también inclinándose para saber que le pasaba a Lovino que se repetía una y otra vez que se calmara.

-Cálmate cálmate cálmate- se decía sin control de manera entrecortada pues apenas y podía hablar bien, cerraba sus ojos y apretaba fuerte la mandíbula mientras hacía su cabeza hacia abajo y sujetaba sus orejas tan fuerte que parecía estarse rasguñando.

-Lovino, dime que te pasa- le pidió Antonio que tuvo la intención de ponerle las manos en los hombros y abrazarlo pero apenas hizo esto Lovino lo apartó de él de un solo empujón.

-¡Quiero largarme, no quiero seguir aquí!- decía desesperado Lovino a quien un par de lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos.

-Espera, creo que necesitas un doctor o ir a un hospital, te ves muy mal- quiso convencerlo el ojiverde después de la ligera conmoción que le dejó el otro moreno tras haberlo empujado.

-¡Llévame a mi casa!- gritó de nuevo Lovino.

_¿Qué debo hacer? ¡No sé qué le pasa! No tengo ni idea._

-Callate, cállate… no pienses más- mascullaba Lovino cuando escuchó a Antonio y este sin saber que hacer solo atinó a sacar su teléfono y llamar a un taxi pues el otro chico ni loco volvía a pisar el lugar en donde se haría el concierto.

Esperaron un rato a que el auto llegara, Lovino no se había movido de su posición y seguía murmurando una serie de cosas para él mismo, no dejaba que Antonio se le acercara y el ojiverde se intentaba explicar que le pasaba al castaño.

_Está justo igual que el día en que lo conocí. Lovino, al menos dime que te pasa, como te puedo ayudar._

Pero el aludido seguía ahí arrodillado con sus manos presionando fuertemente contra sus orejas.

-Dame tu teléfono- ordenó de pronto y de la nada Lovino, estirando su mano para que este se lo diera y el español sin querer hacer empeorar al italiano, le entregó su teléfono celular.

Con manos temblorosas el moreno marcó el único número que se sabía de memoria, cuando le contestaron el taxi por fin llegó y ambos subieron, Antonio indicó la dirección mientras que Lovino subiendo sus pies al asiento tenía el teléfono casi pegado contra su cara.

-Feliciano, soy yo… pasó otra vez ¿Puedes ir a mi casa? Yo voy para allá… pero no me cuelgues, necesito que me hables- le escuchó decir a Lovino que había contactado con su hermano.

Todo el camino Lovino no soltó el teléfono y solo asentía con su cabeza de vez en cuando, Antonio a su lado lo miraba fijamente; la manera en como este seguía hecho casi un ovillo en el asiento, como se pasaba las manos de la cabeza a su frente y a su oído en movimientos constantes, escuchaba la conversación en italiano y a veces intentaba entender aunque fuera un poco pero le era imposible, no sabía de que hablaba el muchacho con su hermano.

A pesar de estar en el mismo y reducido lugar, el uno al lado del otro Antonio se sintió más lejos del italiano que nunca, cuando este estaba en plena crisis había optado por rechazarlo y apartarlo… ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada.

Al momento en el que al fin llegaron a casa de Lovino, este ni siquiera esperó al español y corrió hasta la puerta en donde estaba Feliciano ya esperándolo pues al parecer había salido disparado de su casa apenas recibió la llamada de su mellizo.

Antonio pagó al taxista y se apresuró a ir tras el par de hermanos que habían entrado a la casa, cuando el ojiverde también lo hizo solo logró ver como el mayor llevaba a su consanguíneo de la mano hasta su habitación y en el momento preciso en que el español tenía la intención de ir con ellos, Lovino le cerró la puerta en la cara. Y se quedó ahí ligeramente pasmado tratando de concebir todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Con la puerta cerrada en sus narices, Antonio apoyó las manos sobre esta junto con su frente mientras escuchaba el suave rumor de las voces de los hermanos dentro y se preguntó: ¿Qué diablos significaba él para Lovino que ni siquiera lo dejaba ayudarlo en un momento como ese? ¿Qué lugar ocupaba en la vida del muchacho… y sobretodo en su corazón?

/

**No odien a mi Roma, es solo un pajarito herido y paranoico, pueden odiarme a mi pero no a él XD.**

**Estos dos no pueden ser felices porque yo tengo de verdad una fijación muy perversa por ponerles trabas y hacerlos infelices pero en fin… gajes del oficio, aun con ello espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo.**

**Mil millones de gracias a todos ustedes por sus reviews, por sus favs, a los lectores silenciosos y a todo aquel que ha llegado hasta este capítulo sin haberle perdido la fe a la historia, de verdad gracias infinitas y espero nos leamos en el siguiente capi que espero siga escurriendo drama por cada parrafo.**


End file.
